Lost
by Danzai13
Summary: <html><head></head>Shizuru has a secret. She's never told anyone, not even Natsuki. After years of being together, the secret has to come out sooner or later. Will Natsuki stay or will Shizuru leave? ShizNat</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

**Hi, thanks for reading this. As always I do not own Mai-Hime, story is mine however. So this is rated T for language and some semi-making out.**

**This story will be a bit lighter than my other stories (trying to write more joyful stuff) :]**

**The story is set a few years after the Carnival, so Natsuki is 21 ish, Shizuru is 23 ish. Something like that.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

**Joy**

Years have past after that incident. Hearts had been broken, feelings had been expressed, and fear attacked each heart. Now things were different, things were more easier for the young couple. At first it was a bit unsteady but in the end, despite the tears and occasional fights, they picked each other up and held each other close.

At the opening of the apartment door, a chestnut haired woman with crimson eyes walked in. She locked the door behind her and walked to the living room. Setting her bag down on the sofa, she smelled the scent of food in the air. She looked up and almost looked panicked when a voice rang out.

"Don't worry I'm not cooking. I picked it up on the way home."

The brown haired woman smiled as a blue haired woman came out of the kitchen with two plates with cooked food.

"Ara, so where did my Natsuki get the food?" The chestnut haired woman gave the blue haired woman a quick peck on the cheek before sitting at the table.

"Mai owed me, so I made her make food for us." Natsuki blushed as she put the plates on the table.

"Looks good, iktademas." The chestnut haired woman smiled.

Things were simple for the couple. They both went to the same university and shared the same apartment. The important thing that they shared though was each other.

**XXXX**

It was late at night, clothes were scattered on the floor and heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard. The chestnut haired woman was on top of Natsuki with her head on her chest. Natsuki ran her fingers through the chestnut hair and held the woman close to her.

"So what's tomorrow look like for you, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru moved her body up so she could have her face leveled with Natsuki's. She smiled at the blush Natsuki gave her.

"I don't have class tomorrow."

"Then let's go out tomorrow, maybe take a ride?" Natsuki kissed her on the nose.

"Maybe." Shizuru winked.

Natsuki smiled as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru and turned them so they laid side by side. She captured the Shizuru's lips with her and they shared a soft passionate kiss.

"I love you." Natsuki said as once they parted.

"I love you too." Shizuru smiled as she drifted to sleep in Natsuki's arms.

**XXXX**

"Okay, I got class but I should be done around 3." Natsuki said as she zipped up her leather suit.

She felt hands wrap around her body and lips kissing her neck. Natsuki moaned as the hands began to roam up and down her body.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki regained her mind and grabbed the roaming hands.

"Kanin na," Shizuru winked, "But when my Natsuki's in her leather suit, I tend lose every thought except the one where I want to take you to the bedroom and-"

"OKAY! I get it," Natsuki had a blush come to her face, "I'll be back at 3, bye."

"Have a good day." Shizuru waved.

Natsuki stopped in her tracks and turned her head back to Shizuru. She smiled as she turned back and kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"You too."

Shizuru had a slight blush come to her face when Natsuki walked away. She smiled and went back into their apartment. She heard the phone ringing and sighed.

_ Just when I was thinking about going back to sleep_

"Hello?" Shizuru picked up the phone.

"Miss Fujino?"

"..."

**XXXX**

"So busy night huh mutt?" A red haired girl remarked at Natsuki.

"None of your business Nao, and don't call me mutt!" Natsuki glared.

Nao sighed as she leaned back in the chair. She took out her phone and began to text away.

"So why are we here again?" Nao asked.

"I'm here to find something to give Shizuru. I don't know why your here." Natsuki responded.

"Mmmm...probably to piss you off." Nao stuck her tongue out.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and began to walk until she turned a corner to enter a store. Nao followed and noticed they entered a jewelry store.

"So your ready to pop the question? About time. What's it been like 3 years?" Nao smiled.

"I'm buying a necklace I thought would look good on Shizuru." Natsuki blushed.

"What's the occasion?" Nao asked.

"No occasion, I just want to get it for her."

"Hmm...good plan you got there."

"What?"

"Shizuru's totally gonna fu-"

Natsuki covered Nao's lips with a hand.

"Shut up, we're in public."

Nao pushed Natsuki's hand away and went back to her cell phone. Natsuki walked around till she saw the item she was looking for. A sale's woman noticed and went to her.

"Find what you want?"

"Yes, I'd like that necklace please." Natsuki pointed.

"Okay," the woman picked up the necklace, "Follow me please."

Natsuki followed the woman to the cash register. Nao followed and took a look at the necklace.

"Yup, someone's definitely getting laid." Nao remarked.

"Nao shut up! Go do something, I don't care what." Natsuki blushed.

"Fine, I'm gonna be across the street if you get bored." Nao rolled her eyes as she walked out the store.

Natsuki blushed and turned her attention back to the necklace.

_I hope she likes it..._

**XXXX**

Nao opened the door to the coffee shop and sighed. She sat in chair near the side bar. A woman came over and smiled.

"Hi, what can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, surprise me." Nao began to text.

"Any price?"

"Uh...I only have $5." Nao looked up at the woman.

"Okay, don't worry. I'll be back." The woman smiled as she turned away.

Nao had a slight blush come to her face as she watched the woman work.

_Wow...she cute. Wonder what'' she making..._

She heard the entrance door open and turned her head.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Natsuki asked as she sat down near Nao.

"Since I entered college," Nao remarked, "Besides I like going to coffee shops. It smells nice."

"Hmm..." Natsuki looked up at the menu on the wall.

"Here you go, one vanilla bean mocha." The woman smiled as she handed Nao the beverage.

"Thanks." Nao began to sip on the drink.

"That's not coffee." Natsuki said.

"Says you." Nao responded.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" The woman asked, turning her attention to Natsuki.

"Uh...no I'm okay." Natsuki responded, "But do you guys serve green tea?"

"Yeah, we serve tea, coffee, soda, hot chocolate, anything you ask for." The woman smiled.

"Can I get your number?" Nao smiled.

"Sorry mam, but I don't swing that way." The woman slightly bowed to Nao.

Nao sighed to herself as she went back to her cellphone.

"So you sell green tea. How good is it?" Natsuki asked.

"Would you like a taste?" The woman asked.

"Will it cost me?" Natsuki asked.

The woman looked around before responding to Natsuki's answer.

"As long as you don't tell my boss." The woman winked.

"Well then okay."

The woman smiled as she prepared the beverage.

"Damn I don't get it," Nao complained, "How come you get all the hot chicks to hit on?"

"I only have on girl in my life, and I plan on keeping her." Natsuki responded.

"Here you go." The woman handed the cup of green tea to Natsuki.

Natsuki took a sip of the hot beverage and smiled.

"Hey not bad, I think I'll bring Shizuru here when we're on another date." Natsuki smiled.

"Hey how about this place too?" The woman pulled out a paper from her apron.

"The Star Atlas? What's this?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the advertisement.

"It basically a cafe but with food ad music entertainment. Its pretty good, I work there on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. If you mentioned I sent you, you'll get a discount on the food."

"Alright! That's awesome! Thanks a lot...uh...sorry I didn't get a name." Natsuki said.

"Name's Kisara Sakuragi." The raven haired woman smiled.

"Okay Kisara, I'll put in a good word for ya." Natsuki nodded her head.

"Thanks." Kisara smiled.

"What about me?" Nao asked pointing to herself.

"Okay, here you go." Kisara handed Nao a flyer.

"You sure I can't get your number?" Nao asked.

"As friends yes." Kisara responded.

Nao sighed but smiled as she leaped off her chair and made for the exit. Natsuki left some money on the table.

"See ya later." Natsuki left.

"Today's just not my day." Nao sighed.

"Eh, maybe next time," Natsuki shrugged her shoulders, "Hey what time is it?"

"Um, 2:40." Nao said.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late! Later Nao." Natsuki took off in a sprint.

"Tell me later how everything goes mutt." Nao sniggered.

"Don't call me mutt!"

**XXXX**

"Shizuru? Babe I'm home," Natsuki put her bag on the sofa, "Sorry I'm a little late. Class let out a bit later today."

Natsuki walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow.

"Shizuru?"

She saw a not on the refrigerator and began to read it.

_Natsuki,_

_ Sorry but I had something come up. Don't worry, I'll be back to love you._

_ Love,_

_ Shizuru_

Natsuki sighed to herself.

_She always seems to be leaving. She's been doing it ever since high school._

She then put a smile on her face.

"Oh well, at least this gives me some time to wrap her gift."

Grabbing a quick snack from the fridge, she sat down at the table and began to wrap Shizuru's gift.

_I really hope she likes it..._

**XXXX**

It was around 7:00 before Shizuru came back to the apartment. Locking the door behind her, she walked to the living room to find a passed out Natsuki on the couch. She smiled and quietly put her things down. Carefully she knelt down to Natsuki and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Natsuki somewhat stirred in her sleep but did not wake up. Shizuru moved some hair that was covering her girlfriend's hair and just watched her sleep.

_She's so cute when she's asleep._

"Mmm...Shizuru..."

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki began to talk in her sleep. She smiled and began to whisper in her ear.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"Mmm...I...want...nnn..."

"You want what?"

"Nnn...want...sleep..."

Shizuru smiled as Natsuki stirred in her sleep. The smiled slightly dropped when Shizuru began to think of a question.

"Natsuki...if...if I told you a secret, would you listen?"

"Of...of course. Do...do anything...listen to you." Natsuki muttered.

Shizuru slightly rubbed her cheek on Natsuki's cheek.

"Okini..."

**Star Atlas is made up, if it does exist I don't own it. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been on a writing frenzy and can't stop. This should be a good thing right? But I got to stop for a while because final exams are coming up O.o So I'll let you suffer with this chapter. Please forgive me :P Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I would get that many :D**

**Anyway enjoy and R&R please.**

**Chapter II**

**Secret**

Natsuki slightly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She sat up and stretched her body.

_Damn...how did I get from the table to the sofa?_

She heard footstep near her bedroom and smiled. She rose from the sofa and found Shizuru changing into her nightwear.

"So where did you run off to?" Natsuki asked.

"I had a meeting to go to. Nothing fancy or important," Shizuru responded, "Sorry we couldn't go out on that date."

"Hey no worries, maybe we can go tomorrow?" Natsuki asked.

"Well that's the other thing I need to tell you. I have an appointment to go to tomorrow so I'll be gone all day."

"Oh..." Natsuki looked disappointed.

Shizuru saw this and smiled. She walked over to Natsuki and hugged her. Natsuki blushed feeling Shizuru's body on her's.

"But I'll finally be free after tomorrow."

"Okay..." Natsuki responded.

"Let me make it up to you for disappearing." Shizuru began to attack Natsuki with her lips.

Natsuki was taken aback by the action but went with it as they fell back onto the bed.

**XXXX**

Chie was looking at her phone reading a text message from her girlfriend Aoi. As she read the text a smile came to her face. When she heard the train come to a stop she closed her phone and walked onto it. The train was slightly stuffed, barely leaving enough room for someone to move around.

_Damn...today was rough._

Chie sighed to herself but the thought of going back home to Aoi put a smile on her face. She was slightly dozing off when she heard a small whimper next to her. Her eyes opened up as she turned to see a girl next to her who looked frightened. Chie noticed that the girl was blushing but had a disturbing look on her face. She realized what was going on when the girl was about to cry. Chie looked behind her and saw a smiling old man. Glaring at the old man, Chie kicked him in the target area. A loud scream could be heard in the next cart. When the train stopped Chie grabbed the girl and walked her out of the train. The girl slightly bowed to Chie.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me."

"Why didn't you say anything? You can't let dirty old men do that to you." Chie put her hands on her hip.

"I was...afraid...I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

Chie slightly smiled and the face the girl was giving her.

_She almost reminds me of Aoi..._

"No problem, I'll walk you home so nothing else happens to you."

"I can walk home myself, don't worry about me." The girl said.

"I'm walking you home, no exceptions," Chie smiled, "Besides you remind me of someone I love so if you get hurt, I probably won't forgive myself."

The girl slightly blushed as she walked alongside Chie.

"My name's Chie by that way. What's your's?" Chie asked.

"My name's Tomoko Kobayakawa." The girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you. So where do you live?"

"Actually we got off the train too early." Tomoko smiled.

"Wait what?"

**XXXX**

"Natsuki! Time to wake up! Don't want to miss class do you?" Shizuru was fully dressed and waiting for Natsuki to get up.

She looked exhausted as she looked up at Shizuru.

_How come I'm so tired but she always manages to behave like a little kid on an energy drink after we do it?_

"Nat-su-ki!" Shizuru teased.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." Natsuki groaned as she tried to get up.

"I have to go, but don't skip class today alright?" Shizuru smiled.

"When will you be back?" Natsuki asked.

"Does my Natsuki miss me already?" Shizuru chuckled.

"Not yet." Natsuki blushed.

"Hmmm...I should be back say 7."

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Okini Natsuki," Shizuru placed a small kiss on Natsuik's forehead, "I'll be back."

"Be safe." Natsuki said before Shizuru left the apartment.

As soon as she heard the door close and Shizuru's footsteps grow faint, Natsuki laid back down on her pillow. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, her cellphone began to ring. She groaned as her hand grabbed her cellphone from the nearby table. With the buttons memorized by her mind and hand, she answered the call and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Nat-su-ki, you really should get out of bed."

"I am out of bed." Natsuki blushed as she sat up.

"Of course but my Natsuki's not a very good liar." A chuckle could be heard.

"Alright fine I'm getting up." Natsuki had a blush on her face.

_She knows me a bit too well..._

**XXXX**

Shizuru walked to her known destination. She passed the people as they passed her. The thoughts in her head began to pile on in her mind.

_I really hope that this time..._

Someone passed her and Shizuru was torn from her thoughts. She looked back and her eyes widen. She ran to that woman and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait!"

The woman turned around and looked at Shizuru who blushed due to embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." Shizuru slightly bowed.

"It's alright." The woman smiled and went on her way.

Shizuru took a deep breath and continued to her destination.

_That was embarrassing..._

A picture of a girl smiling at her came to Shizuru's mind. She looked up at the sky and looked sad.

_Where are you...?_

**XXXX**

"What's going on Natsuki?" A orange haired woman asked.

"Eh, I think Shizuru's hiding something from me." Natsuki responded.

"What makes you say that?"

"Mai remember back during and before the Carnival she would disappear for a while and then come back?"

"Wasn't it because she was looking out for you?" Mai said.

"I thought so too but its happening again. She's going somewhere but for some reason..." Natsuki let the sentence die.

"But what?" Mai asked as she grabbed a bowl.

"I think the mask is back on."

Mai looked at Natsuki for a moment before filling the bowl with ramen. She handed Natsuki the bowl and sighed.

"Well then you should take the mask down again."

"But how?" Natsuki grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"I don't know, your her girlfriend you should know how better than anyone else." Mai wiped her hands on her apron.

"Yeah..." Natsuki slurped as she ate her noodles.

**XXXX**

Shizuru arrived in a smoke filled bar and sat down in a booth. Nearby men were about to flirt with her but a death glare sent them on their way. A man with a hat covering his head and some of his face sat down on the opposite side of the booth. Shizuru kept her guard up just in case something happen.

"So what do you have?" Shizuru asked.

"Several targets in this city." The man said.

"How many?"

"Five."

Shizuru sighed as she began to think. The man brought out a file and opened it.

"It may be a lot but at least you have some way of finding her," The man laid out five pictures, "They look the same but you can notice different features."

Shizuru looked at the pictures and perused each one. Indeed all the girls looked the same, given some differences. Though each had raven hair, Shizuru lost a since of hope. She pushed the pictures away.

"They all look like her..."

"It has been 10 years, all you have is that one picture."

"True but I will know her when I see her."

The man stayed silent as he took the pictures back and put them in the file.

"Have you said anything to my parents?"

"Not a word."

"Okini"

The man stood up and handed Shizuru the packet.

"Here's some payment." Shizuru handed the man an envelope.

The man took the envelope and tucked into his jacket.

"Best of luck to you, if their not her then I'll keep searching." The man walked away.

"The same to you."

**XXXX**

Natsuki arrived at the apartment and put her things down. Knowing that Shizuru wouldn't be home yet, she raided the refrigerator for something edible. When she closed the door she felt gently hands wrap around her waist almost causing her to jump.

"SHIZURU!"

"Yes?" Shizuru winked.

"Please don't do that. I thught you were a rapist, I was about to go berserk on you." Natsuki's heart began to calm down.

"Kanin na Natsuki, but my appointment didn't take as long as I thought so I came home earlier." Shizuru held Natsuki closer to her.

"So does that mean we can go on that date?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course." Shizuru smiled.

"Okay let's go." Natsuki turned her body and wrapped her arms around Shizuru.

Shizuru hugged her back and let go when Natsuki loosened her grip around her waist. Natsuki watched her go.

Y_ou should take the mask down again_

Mai's voice was invading Natsuki's thoughts. She sat down at the table and waited for Shizuru to come back.

_So how do I get her to tell me what's going on? _

"Okay, I'm ready." Shizuru showed up.

"Hey Shizuru, sit down for a moment." Natsuki patted down near her.

Shizuru looked a bit confused at first but sat down near Natsuki.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"So...you know that you can tell me anything right?"

"Right...is there something you want to talk about Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

_I'm suppose to ask you that. _Natsuki sighed.

"No, but what about you? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

Natsuki sighed to herself. She kissed Shizuru on the cheek before standing.

"Okay...let's go."

**XXXX**

Mai owned a ramen shop and was still working the hours. It was late and one bowl of ramen was left. She smiled to herself as she took up a pair of chopsticks.

_Might as well_

"Sorry for the intrusion," A raven haired woman entered the shop, "But do you have any ramen left?"

"Your in luck, there's one left." Mai put on a smile for the customer as she put the bowl on the table.

"Thank you." The woman smiled and took out some money to hand to Mai.

"No problem."

"So how's business?" The woman asked.

"It's good." Mai turned her sign from open to closed.

"Hey this is pretty good." The slurping of noodles could be heard.

"Thank you."

"Yeah a friend of mine told me this was a good ramen shop. He didn't lie for once." The woman smiled.

"Who's your friend?"

"His name's Hiro Honda."

"Hmm...sorry I never heard that name around here."

"It's okay, he usually keeps to himself."

The woman finished the bowl of ramen and smiled.

"Wow, that was great. I'm gonna come here more often."

"Thank you so much." Mai slightly bowed.

"Thanks for the meal." The woman slightly bowed.

"Come back again Miss." Mai waved.

"You can just call me Kyoko. That's what my friends call me." The woman smiled.

"Well thanks Kyoko, my name's Mai. Come back anytime."

"Will do."

**XXXX**

_Okay plan A didn't work, so what's plan B?_

Natsuki was holding Shizuru's hand as they walked down the street. On their date Natsuki couldn't find an opportunity to get Shizuru to open up. She was growing frustrated as time went by.

_Maybe seduce her? Or maybe I should just get her to tell me somehow._

"Natsuki."

Hearing her name Natsuki turned to Shizuru was looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Natsuki smiled.

As they continued to walk down the street, a thought came to her mind.

"Hey Shizuru, its getting pretty late. Should we go back home?"

"Sure."

When they arrived back at their apartment, Natsuki guided Shizuru to the sofa. Natsuki sat down first as Shizuru gently laid her back to Natsuki.

_Damn her hair smells so nice..._Natsuki had a gently whiff of the smell of Shizuru's hair.

"So you sure there's nothing we need to talk about?" Natsuki attempted one last time.

"Natsuki...actually there is something we need to talk about." Shizuru said.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru and laid her head on top of Shizuru's.

"Okay what is it?"

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki with lackluster eyes.

"I want to break up."

**O.o See you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading! So a message for chum-sa, hopefully this chapter will maybe (o.O) put you in a better mood. I won't be updating for awhile so please be patient and sorry :(**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter III**

**Separate Ways**

Nao was walking down the street trying to find any easy targets to steal from. She was already rolling in the dough with 6 wallets that she took the green and left the rest. She took a seat on a bench and looked up at the sky.

_ It's a good night but this is getting kind of boring. I need some action, or at least a better challenge._

She saw something from the corner of her eye and turned in that direction. On the other side of the street was a tall man quickly entering the alleyway. She raised an eyebrow as he disappeared.

_ That's never a good sign..._

She quickly crossed the street and carefully inched closer inside the alleyway. Her eyes widen when she was the man holding a woman against her will on the brick wall.

"Stand still bitch!" A zipper sound was made.

Nao clenched her fist and was about to make a move when something surprised her. The woman chuckled which caught the man off guard.

"What are you laughing at?"

"At this."

The woman kneed him in the groin causing him to gasp and fall to the ground. He grabbed himself in pain and began to breath heavily. The woman smiled and she took his wallet and his money. She kicked him in the face and spat on him.

"Garbage, maybe next time you'll think before raping a-"

The woman turned her head and noticed that Nao was watching. She smiled and pocketed the money save one bill.

"You didn't see anything honey." The woman whispered in her ear.

Nao felt the woman slip the money in her hand as she walked away. Nao raised an eyebrow and the woman. She walked after her.

"Hey wait."

The woman turned her head but didn't stop moving forward.

"Look I may have extra cash on me but that already taken by rent, food and clothes."

"Yeah I know, I do the same thing."

The woman raised an eyebrow at Nao. The red head took out the several wallets she had been saving. The raven haired woman smiled.

"Well a sister in arms," The raven hair extended her hand to Nao, "Name's Hinata Minamoto."

"I'm Nao Yuuki." A slight blush could be seen on Nao's face.

**XXXX**

Natsuki let go of Shizuru and looked at her with surprise. She felt her heart drop as the words began to repeat in her head.

_ I want to break up...break up...break up..._

"You...you want to b-break up?"

"Yes...I want to break up." Shizuru repeated.

"B-but...but why?"

"Natsuki please don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be."

"Why? Why do you want to break up?"

"Because I don't you involved."

"Involved in what? Is there some kind of problem? Shizuru we went through the carnival and all that shit that happened between us. We over came that, what makes you think that together we can't overcome anything?" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's shoulders.

Shizuru blushed for a moment but it disappeared and was replaced by the lackluster eyes.

"I just don't want you involved in my life anymore."

Natsuki felt her soul crush into tiny pieces. She let go of Shizuru and sat forward on the sofa . She began to try and deal with the feelings swirling inside her. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Natsuki..."

Natsuki pushed the hand off her and walked away. Shizuru stood up and followed Natsuki to their bedroom. She watched as Natsuki brought out a bag and started filling it with clothes and bathroom items. Zipping up the bag, Natsuki looked up at the watching Shizuru.

"Was...was that really what you wanted to tell me?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru nodded her head.

Natsuki felt her heart drop as she grabbed her bag and began to walk to the apartment door. Touching the door knob Natsuki hesitated for a moment. She looked up at Shizuru who still had the same look on her face. Natsuki turned her attention back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Shizuru asked.

"I don't know...somewhere far enough so I don't have to see you again." Natsuki opened the door and slammed it hard in Shizuru's face.

As Natsuki walked out to the apartment buildings the only feeling that was keeping her from crying was confusion.

As soon as she was sure that Natsuki left, Shizuru ran to their bedroom. She fell onto their bed crying in the pillow on Natsuki's side of the bed. The tears flowed endlessly from her crimson eyes.

Kanin na Natsuki...kanin na..."

**XXXX**

The piano was playing and the room was filled with the scent of alcohol. Several shot glasses were near Natsuki's hand's. She felt woozy as she looked up at the bartener.

"Another shot man." Natsuki held up her glass in the air.

The bartender looked at Natsuki with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you've had enough. I'm gonna call a cab for ya."

"Damn it, I've only had 2."

"You've had 6."

"Am I a liar?" Natsuki yelled.

The bartender ignored her as he dialed the numbers on the phone. Natsuki glared at him but laid her head on the table. With her face red she stared at the empty bottles on the tables. A picture of Shizuru came to her mind.

"Shizuru..." Water began to build in her eyes.

The music stopped and Natsuki turned her head to the piano.

"What the hell? I didn't say you could stop!"

The woman looked at Natsuki who looked surprised.

"Um...Natsuki?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the woman. She turned her head to the side, trying to make the three girls into one.

"Do I know you Miss?"

"It's Kisara. Remember you came to the coffee shop and that's where we met."

"The cute one?"

"I guess. What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying myself." Natsuki turned her attention to the shot glass.

"Hmm...I beg to differ."

"Kisara I called a tab. Make sure this drunk get's back to her place safely." The bartender said.

"I'm not damn it drunk," Natsuki glared but suddenly the thought of home struck her heart, "I don't have a place to go back."

"Huh?" Kisara raised an eyebrow.

"Shizuru..." Water began to build up in Natsuki's eye again.

Kisara had a sad look on her face as she watched Natsuki. She then looked at the bartender.

"Hey Shin, sorry but I'm gonna take her back to my place."

"That's fine, see ya tomorrow night." The bartender nodded his head.

Kisara helped Natsuki up as they made their way to the cab. When they reached Kisara's apartment, Natsuki was laid on the couch. Kisara walked to the kitchen and brought a lightly wet towel.

"I'll be right back." Kisara placed the towel on Natsuki's forehead.

Natsuki heard her footsteps walk away. Kisara came back with a pillow and blanket. She noticed that Natsuki had fallen fast asleep. She smiled as she lifted Natsuki's head slightly to put the pillow underneath.

"Good night Natsuki." Kisara laid the blanket on Natsuki.

A few tears dropped from Natsuki's closed eyes.

**XXXX**

Shizuru felt something missing. Her hand moved to try and find that something but failed. She slowly opened her puffy eyes and saw that the something her hand was looking for was gone. She sat up in the bed and stared at the empty space that filled half of the bed.

"Natsuki..."

Shizuru slowly rose up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up, put on her clothes and took a deep breath.

_ I have to do this...I can't waste anymore time_

Shizuru grabbed the packet she had hidden and began to read the contents. She looked at each picture and read their own description.

_ Kanin na Natsuki...please forgive me_

**XXXX**

A woman with long raven hair was unbuttoning her business suit and began to dress herself in dirty overalls. In her backyard she looked at the garden that was growing. She smiled at the various vegetables that were growing.

"Nice, looks like I'll be able to give them out soon."

She looked up at the sky and watched the birds go by. A breeze passed by and she took a deep breath. A content smile showed up on her face.

**XXXX**

Natsuki woke up with a headache as she tried her best not to throw up on Kisara's floor. Kisara came back from the kitchen with a drink in hand.

"Here drink this, its my miracle drink for hangovers."

"What's in it?" Natsuki looked at the drink.

"It's basically a banana smoothie with vanilla and honey."

"Hmm...taste good." Natsuki gulped the contents.

"And breast milk."

Natsuki's eye widen and felt like she wanted to puke. She slightly glared at the smiling Kisara.

"Just kidding."

Natsuki sighed as she stared at the floor. Kisara took the drink from Natsuki's hand and sat down next to her.

"I'm not usually good at these things but do you want to talk about what your going through?"

"Not really..."

"It usually helps. Don't worry I won't say a word to anyone."

Natsuki bit her bottom lip as she felt the emotion's of her breakup. She kept her head down as she began to speak.

"My girlfriend broke up with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you two must have been real close."

"Yeah..."

Kisara remained silent as quiet tears ran down Natsuki's face. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Kisara smiling at her.

"Your girlfriend's an idiot."

"Don't say that abo-"

"But its true. You gave her love and she rejected that. Only an idiot would do that."

Natsuki blushed for a moment. She then got up and looked back at Kisara.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, that bag is yours right?" Kisara pointed to a bag that as near the door.

"Hey, yeah...where did that come from?" Natsuki looked confused.

"I brought it when we came over to my place," Kisara rose from the sofa, "Don't take my underwear, but you can use the shampoo and soap in my bathroom."

"Uh, thanks...where are you going?" Natsuki noticed that Kisara was putting on an apron and fixing her medium cut hair.

"I have to go to work. I'll be back late afternoon so help yourself to what's in the kitchen."

"Thanks Kisara..."

"No problem, well I'm off. See you later." Kisara smiled as she opened her apartment door.

Natsuki waved goodbye as Kisara closed the door. She sighed as she gathered her clothes together made her way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind, she gently laid her back on the door.

_ She's kind...too kind...she has crimson colored eyes...she almost reminds me of Shizuru_

She slid down till she reached the floor and hugged her knees. Tears began to flow down again.

"Shizuru...!"

**XXXX**

"WHOA! Wait a damn minute! Shizuru broke up with you?" Nao was shocked.

"Nao behave." Mai slightly glared at Nao.

"Yeah..." Natsuki stared at the bowl of ramen.

Mai sighed as she looked at her depressed friend. She was trying to find a way to cheer up her friend but nothing had worked. Not even the extra mayo she put in Natsuki's ramen.

"So did she kick you out?" Nao asked.

"Nao!"

"I left..."

"Please don't tell me you slept out in the streets! Natsuki you should of called me." Mai gasped.

"No I went to a bar and got drunk." Natsuki sighed.

"Oh...so you stayed at the bar last night?" Nao asked.

"No, remember that Kisara from the coffee shop?"

"You mean the one I tried to get her number?"

"Yeah, she was working there as the pianist. She took me to her place so I was safe." Natsuki picked up her chopsticks.

Mai was slightly relieved of Natsuki finding a place to stay and that she picked up the chopsticks.

"You know if you weren't so damn depressed, I would have cracked a joke about you right now." Nao sighed.

"Yeah..." Natsuki began to play with her noodles.

Nao looked at Natsuki with worry, shock and surprise.

_ Okay she never would have let me get away with that! She's definitely off the deep end_

"So are you going to stay over at my place?" Mai asked.

"Yeah I don't want to be a burden to Kisara." Natsuki let the noodle drop from her chopstick.

Nao was about to tell them about Hinata that she had met but kept it to herself.

_ I better not...not while Natsuki's like this_

"I'd like to meet her. You should send her this way." Mai smiled.

"I'll do that." Natsuki's mouth made a slight smile.

**XXXX**

"So your really going to do this?" The man asked Shizuru.

"I've wasted too much time." Shizuru put on a long jacket.

The man sighed as she gave Shizuru another packet.

"Don't be too disappointed if none of them are her."

"I'm prepared for that. I'm prepared to keep searching for her."

"Let me ask you this," The man tipped his hat, "Are you doing this because it's the right thing to do? Or is this for your own selfish reason?"

Shizuru remained quiet for a few moments. She then turned to the man and spoke.

"Both. Like I said, I will find her no matter what,."

The man took out a cigarette and lit it. He blew out the smoke and stared at Shizuru.

"...Good luck. I hope that you do find your happiness."

The words struck Shizuru's heart like a knife. She felt a heavy weight fall on her shoulders.

_ I will make everything right...I have to..._

**Review please? :) Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! For a little bit, so here's the next anticipated chapter.**

**Reviews please! They make me smile :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**The Search**

Chie and Tomoko became fast friends after that molester incident. Tomoko was introduced to Aoi and bonded quickly. They became a trio that could hardly be separated. Today they were chatting in Chie and Aoi's apartment. They were sitting at the table having a good time.

"So you said you were originally from Tokyo?" Aoi asked.

"Yes, my father is a businessman there." Tomoko smiled.

"What are you doing here in Fuka?" Chie asked.

"I wanted some time away from the capital," Tomoko responded, "Also my father and I aren't on good terms."

"So your on bad terms with your old man?" Chie asked.

"Well no, we're not on bad terms but we're not on good terms either." Tomoko smiled.

"I don't get it." Chie raised an eyebrow.

"Chie." Aoi sighed.

"No that's okay, my father began to be like that after my mother had died." Tomoko's eyes flash a sense of sorrow.

"Sorry for your lost." Chie and Aoi responded.

"Don't worry, it happened a long time ago." Tomoko tried to smile.

"Hey let's go get something to eat." Chie rose from her seat.

Aoi and Tomoko followed after Chie.

**XXXX**

Shizuru stopped at a park and took a break on a bench. She watched people go by and felt a stab in her heart when she saw a couple walking by and holding hands. She continued to watch them but looked away when they began to share a small kiss. An image of Natsuki showed up in her mind and she felt her heart drop.

"Natsuki..."

Something then caught her attention. She saw two little girls running and playing on the playground. They looked happy as she gave each other a big smile. Shizuru had a slight smile come to her face. As she watched them play, her mind began to go places kept under a lid.

_A young girl with short black hair was walking near an older girl with chestnut brown hair. __They we're holding hands and content as could be. The smaller girl looked up at the older girl._

_"Will we always be like this?"_

_"Yup." The older girl smiled._

_The younger girl smiled and hugged the older girl. The older girl smiled and hugged back._

_"Don't worry, I'll always protect you." The older girl said._

_The younger girl smiled and hugged tighter._

A small cry broke Shizuru away from her mind. The younger girl of the two little girls was crying. The older girl hugged the smaller girl, trying to comfort her. Shizuru suddenly saw a vision of the girl with short black hair crying. A shadow began to pull the young girl away. The young girl looked up at Shizuru and extended a hand.

_"Please help me!"_

The older chestnut girl from Shizuru's memories came out and began to run to the younger girl.

_"I'm coming!"_

The younger girl screamed as she suddenly disappeared. The older girl fell to her knees and began to cry. Shizuru trembled slightly as the older girl glared up at her.

_"Why? You said you would always protect her! You promised her. You promised!"_

Shizuru shook her head and took deep breathes as she sat on the bench. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she began to calm down. Relaxed she rose from the bench and walked away.

**XXXX**

Nao looked nervously at her cellphone. On the screen was the number Hinata had given her on one of their friendly meetings. She took a deep breath and was about to hit the green button when all her courage left her. She sighed and laid back on the chair she was in.

_There's no way she'll go out with me! Why am I even bothering to call her?_

Suddenly her thumb disobeyed her mind and pushed the green button anyway. She panicked as the phone began to ring.

_CRAAAP! I can't just hang up now! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

"Hello?"

_CRAAAP!_

"Uh, hey Hinata! How's it going?" Nao nervously asked.

"Oh hey Nao. I'm doing good. So what's up?"

"Uh you know I was,uh just around the neighborhood and you know I was just wondering if...ifyou'dliketogoonadatewithme?" Nao quickly said.

"Wait what did you say?" Hinata asked.

"Um...would you like to go see a movie or go get coffee with me?"

The other end of the silent. Nao began to panic until she hear Hinata speak up again.

"You mean like go on a date?"

"Um, if you want it to be then sure."

"Okay."

Nao could hardly believe her luck.

"Great! So there's this new movie that came out that I've been dying to watch. Want to go watch it?"

"Yeah sure."

"Cool, so meet me a the usual place at 5:00?"

"Alright, see you then."

Nao ended the conversation and had a huge smile on her face.

_This is the best day ever!_

Reality stuck and Nao became depressed.

_...What am I gonna wear?_

**XXXX**

Chie, Aoi and Tomoko sat in their booth and waited for their food to be brought.

"So you ever gonna go back to Tokyo?" Chie asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe when I'm finished with college." Tomoko responded.

"The time will come faster than you think." Aoi said.

"Yeah I know..."

"Chie? Aoi?"

The couple turned their head to a chestnut haired woman.

"Shizuru?"

"Oh wow! It's been such a long time." Aoi smiled.

"It has been." Shizuru smiled.

"Hey sit down, I want you to meet Tomoko Kobayakawa." Chie pointed to the empty seat.

"Very well then." Shizuru sat near Tomoko.

"Nice to meet you." Tomoko smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"So what brings you to these parts?" Chie asked.

"I'm just researching for this major paper I have." Shizuru responded.

"Ew, what's it about?" Aoi asked.

"I have to find and interview people from Tokyo. I found one but I need at least 5 people."

"Well your luck is awesome. Tomoko here is from Tokyo." Chie smiled.

"Really?" Shizuru looked at Tomoko.

"That's right, so I'll help." Tomoko smiled.

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, I'm just going to ask you a few questions," Shizuru brought out a packet and a pen, "Up until now, have you always lived in Tokyo?"

"Yes."

"Alright...Do you have any siblings or cousins?"

"I have a few cousins, but I have no siblings."

"Okay, how old are your cousins?"

"23, 19, 14 and 7."

"Okay last question. We're any of them adopted?"

"We'll my 7 year old cousin was but the others were not."

Shizuru capped her pen and put the packet away in her bag. She smiled at Tomoko and rose up from her seat.

"Okini."

"Hey where you going?" Chie asked.

"Kanin na but I have to go. Chat with you later." Shizuru walked away.

"Is she from Kyoto?" Tomoko asked hearing Shizuru's accent.

"Yeah." Aoi smiled.

"Hmm..."

**XXXX**

Shizuru went back to the apartment and sighed. She went to the table and pulled out the packet. She took out Tomoko's picture and with a permanent marker, marked a large X. She put Tomoko's picture and information near another X out picture.

"Still no luck." Shizuru said to herself.

She looked at the picture of the first marked out picture.

_Flashback_

_Shizuru walked into a building and went to the front desk. The secretary looked up at her._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Yes, I need to speak with Ms. Aono."_

_"Do you have an appointment?"_

_"I do."_

_"Name and time please."_

_"Fujino at 2:35"_

_The secretary looked at her computer screen._

_"Okay Ms. Fujino, I'll give Ms. Aono a call. Please take a seat."_

_Shizuru slightly bowed before taking a seat. A few moments later a woman in a business suit showed up. She looked at Shizuru and smiled._

_"So you Ms. Fujino?"_

_"I am."_

_"Please follow me then."_

They walked into a room where Shizuru took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. The woman sat in a chair at the desk.

_"So Ms. Fujino, how may I help you?"_

_"Ms. Aono, if I may ask a few questions?"_

_"Ask away."_

_Shizuru asked the questions and Ms. Aono answered them. Shizuru slightly bowed to her and began to leave._

_"Ms. Fujino you say this is for a report but forgive me, I believe you looking for someone."_

_Shizuru stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and looked back at Ms. Aono._

_"Unfortunately this is just for a project." Shizuru responded._

_"Say what you like, but if you need any help I hope I can be of assistance."_

Shizuru came back from her thoughts and looked at the three remaining pictures. She reached inside her jacket and brought out a picture. She smiled as she saw an older girl with chestnut hair holding a younger girl with raven hair. A tear fell on the picture and Shizuru wiped it away.

"I'll find you...I promise this time."

**XXXX**

Mai entered a coffee shop and was welcomed by the fresh smell of coffee grinds. Kisara looked up from the cup she was cleaning.

"Hi what can I get you?"

"Are you Kisara?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much for taking Natsuki in." Mai smiled.

"Are you her friend or girlfriend?" Kisara raised an eyebrow.

"Her friend."

"No problem, is Natsuki with you?" Kisara asked.

"Yes, don't worry I'll take Natsuki in."

"Okay, tell her if she need's a place to crash she can always come back to my place." Kisara smiled.

"I'll tell her, here take this." Mai handed Kisara a paper.

"What's this?"

"It's a map and address of my ramen shop. Come by I'll give you a free bowl for helping Natsuki."

"Thank you so much." Kisara smiled as she pocketed the paper.

"See you later." Mai waved as she left the shop.

**XXXX**

"You can either take the bed or sofa." Mai said as Natsuki entered her apartment above her ramen shop.

"Thanks for taking me in. I'll start looking for a place tomorrow." Natsuki put her bag down.

"That Kisara girl is really nice." Mai said as she took off her jacket.

"Yeah...she reminds of Shizuru though..." Natsuki sat on the sofa.

"I hate to ask but why did Shizuru break up with you?" Mai asked as she took off her apron.

"She said she didn't want my involved in her life anymore."

"A bit harsh." Mai sat down near Natsuki.

"But you know, I'm more confused now that I think about it."

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"Well..when Shizuru said she wanted to break up with me, she had that mask on her. You'd think that her real emotions would show up in that kind of conversation."

"True...but why?"

"I don't know. Should I go see her?"

"So long as you don't come back drunk."

"I won't...I don't know where to find her though."

"She should be back at your apartment no?"

"Maybe...should I really go see her?"

"It seems like you have unanswered questions right? Well then I say yes."

Natsuki sighed heavily as she sat back into the sofa. Mai slightly smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go get you a pillow and blanket." Mai rose from the sofa.

Natsuki watched Mai walk away. She rose up from the sofa and knelt down near her bag. She opened it and picked up a wrapped box. It was signed to Shizuru from Natsuki.

_Shizuru...what happened between us?_

**XXXX**

Nao and Hinata were sitting in the movie theater together. It was thirty minutes in the movie when Nao began to look at Hinata's hand. She felt her palm sweating and wiped them on her skirt.

_I want to hold her hand, but how? Is that moving too fast? Oh come on its just holding hands its not like I'm gonna fu-_

"Hey Nao are you okay?' Hinata noticed Nao's face turn bright red.

"Uh, I'm fine." Nao rubbed her hands together.

Hinata smiled as she took a hold of Nao's hand. Nao blushed as she looked up at the smiling Hinata. She smiled back but didn't expect Hinata to come closer to her face.

"No need to be nervous Nao. I like you too."

Nao's eyes widen when Hinata's lips touched her own. They shared a slightly passionate kiss as Nao put her hands around Hinata's neck. Nao smiled when she heard Hinata gasped when she traced Hinata's lip with her tongue.

"You want to stay and watch the movie?" Hinata asked when they parted.

"What movie?" Nao smiled.

Hinata smiled when they stood up and walked out of the theater holding each others hands.

"So your place or mine?" Nao asked.

"Which ever place is closer." Hinata smiled.

**XXXX**

Shizuru put the cap on her pen and looked back at her notes. She mapped out lines on a map and had a photo on certain locations. She sighed as she rose up from her chair.

_Might as well get some sleep._

Shizuru was at the doorway of the bedroom when she stopped and stared at the empty bed. She slowly walked around the bed to get her night clothes. As she slowly laid down on her right side on the bed, she stared at the other side of the bed. She continued to stare at the empty space until her eyes couldn't stay open.

"Good night Natsuki..."

**XXXX**

Natsuki was falling asleep on the couch. She turned to her left side and stared at the sofa. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"Good night...Shizuru."


	5. Chapter 5

**I was going to post this later, but I'm in a good mood today :D. So here you go! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter V**

**Confrontation**

Mai woke up and stretched her arms out. The clock read 5:30 am., a normal time to wake up for Mai. She took a quick shower, put her work outfit on and headed to the living room area. She saw Natsuki still sleeping and smiled. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note for Natsuki to read when she woke up. Placing the note near Natsuki, Mai quietly walked down to her ramen shop.

_I hope Natsuki gets a chance to talk to Shizuru..._

**XXXX**

Nao woke up exhausted but happy in the bed she shared with Hinata. She held Hinata's bare body close to her own.

"I take it this means we're a couple?" Hinata asked as Nao put her head on her chest.

"Of course, I wouldn't have done it with you if I didn't want to." Nao placed a small kiss near Hinata's neck.

"Yeah, me too." Hinata sighed.

Nao laid her head next to Hinata's and smiled. Hinata gave Nao a kiss which slowly started to become more and more passionate.

"As much as I wanna go for round whatever number we're on, I think we better not." Hinata pulled away.

"Yeah your right." Nao hugged.

Hinata hugged back and enjoyed the warmth between them.

"Hey Nao."

Nao pulled back a little to look at Hinata in the eyes. She looked nervous with a slight blush on her face.

"You know last night you took my virginity."

Nao blushed.

"So take care of what you do with it."

Nao smiled as she placed a small kiss on Hinata's forehead.

"So long as you take care of mine you took."

Hinata blushed but smiled. Nao put her lips back on Hinata's and dived into a passionate kiss. Nao broke away and began to kiss down her neck. Hinata moaned as Nao's hands traveled up and down her body.

"So-ah...w-what do we aaaaaa..." Hinata tried to talk.

"Shh...think only about me." Nao silenced her with a small kiss to the lips.

Hinata blushed at Nao's smile as her hands wrapped around the red head.

"I...I think I'm falling for you." Hinata whispered in Nao's ear.

"Me too." Nao blushed when she felt Hinata's tongue traced the outline of her ear.

**XXXX**

Shizuru woke up and stared up at the ceiling. She noticed that the room was much brighter than the usual time she woke up. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was near 12:35 in the afternoon. She groaned as she tried to move off the bed.

_I can't believe I overslept...Natsuki would have laughed_

The thought put a small smile on her face. She slide off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

_Natsuki...I wonder what your doing right now?_

After taking a shower, getting dressed and eating something for breakfast, she put on her jacket and picked up the packet. She took a paper out and began to read her notes. Taking a deep breath, she walked out the apartment and down the hallway.

_This time, this time for sure._

A new sense of determination could be found behind those crimson eyes.

**XXXX**

Natsuki woke up and was confused about her surroundings.

_What the hell am I doing at Mai's place?"_

The memories came back to Natsuki and sorrow filled her heart again. Her stomach came to the rescue and gave her a sound that reminded her to feed it. She saw a note near her and picked it up.

_Hey Natsuki,_

_I'll be downstairs in the shop working but if you get hungry for ramen come down anytime. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I hope things get better for you._

_Mai_

Natsuki slightly smiled at the note but her stomach gave her another reminder.

"Okay fine, I'll get something to eat."

Natsuki walked to the kitchen and fixed herself something quick to eat. Freshening herself up she put on her leather suit with her helmet under her arm and walked down to the shop. Mai turned to her as she had heard her coming down the stair.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks, I'm gonna go now." Natsuki began to put her helmet on.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked.

Natsuki froze for a moment before answering.

"I'm gonna go talk to Shizuru."

"Good luck." Mai smiled.

"Thanks." Natsuki put on her helmet and walked out of the shop.

Mai watched Natsuki walk away and prayed a silent prayer.

_Please let them be happy again..._

**XXXX**

Natsuki rode her motorcycle to a destination even she didn't know.

_Got to calm down...but at the same time I am wasting a lot of gas...damn it! So nervous..._

She saw someone with long chestnut hair out of the corner of her eyes and almost stopped in the middle of the street. She found a place to park and looked back. The chestnut hair was gone but Natsuki still pursued to where she believed the chestnut hair went. She ran several blocks until her energy ran out.

"Natsuki?"

**XXXX**

Ms. Aono was drumming her fingers on her desk as she began to think about her meeting with Shizuru. She had looked into those crimson eyes of hers and saw many emotions sparking and flowing in them. She saw determination, yet she saw anger but the emotions she saw most were hope and fear.

_Yet after that so called interview..._

Ms. Aono noticed that some of that hope had disappeared. She sighed and began to think some more. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. Putting the phone to her ear, she had a pen in her hand and began to write.

"Mrs. Oda, I need you to help me look up information about Fujino Shizuru. Yes I know but she's a client of mine. Well tell them she's paying me as her lawyer. Thank you, please don't tell anyone about this."

Ms. Aono hanged up the phone as she finished making her notes. She stood up and walked out of her office.

**XXXX**

Natsuki looked up and her jade eyes meet a pair of crimson eyes.

"Kisara? What are you doing here?"

"Actually I should be asking you that." Kisara smiled.

"Well...I thought I saw my girlfriend and chased after her but I lost sight of her."

"Sorry to hear that, want something to drink?"

"Where?"

"I'm on my way to work. Follow me."

Natsuki followed Kisara a few blocks down until she saw the familiar coffee shop. She took a seat and looked up at the menu.

"So what can I get you?" Kisara asked.

"Surprise me." Natsuki responded.

"Just like Nao." Kisara smiled.

"Don't compare her with me," Natsuki stated as Kisara began to make her beverage, "How many jobs do you have? Every time I turn around your always at another job."

"Well I have 3 jobs now. Here, at the bar and the Star Atlas."

"Wow, why so many jobs?"

"My parents died when I was 7 and I lived at an orphanage for awhile. I had someone adopt me but when they died they left me a huge debt to pay off."

"Oh...sorry to hear that."

"No worries, I'm almost done paying off the debt." Kisara smiled.

"So what are you going to do once you finish paying off that debt?"

"Well...I'm not sure. Never really thought of that. I still have time to think about it though. I still have a few months to pay off that debt."

Natsuki sighed as Kisara handed her a latte. Natsuki inspected the beverage before taking a sip.

"Not bad."

"Thanks."

The door opened and two people walked in.

"Mutt?"

Natsuki turned around and saw Nao with a girl who looked almost like Kisara.

"Nao how many times have I told you not to take people captive," Natsuki looked at the new girl, "And don't call me mutt."

"For your information, this is my girlfriend." Nao smiled.

"Oh..."

Nao suddenly remembered Natsuki's breakup and felt guilty.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So who's the unlucky girl?" Natsuki asked.

"This is Hinata Minamoto." Nao blushed.

"Hi." Hinata smiled.

_This is pure torture. I keep seeing girls with crimson eyes._

"Hey let me get you a drink." Nao offered Hinata a seat.

"Okay, so what's good?" Hinata asked Kisara.

As Kisara began to tell Hinata the many beverages, Natsuki couldn't help but noticed how happy Nao was. The red head was holding Hinata's hand and had a small smile on her face. As happy as Natsuki was for Nao, she couldn't help but see her and Shizuru together like that. She sighed as she tired to erase the memory from her mind.

**XXXX**

Mai had several customers content with their bowl of ramen. She smiled as another customer came in that she recognized.

"Welcome back."

"Nice to be back." Kyoko took a seat and grinned at Mai.

"So how have you been?" Mai asked.

"Been good, just got back from visiting my parents." Kyoko grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"That's nice, where are they from?"

"Tokyo." Kyoko separated the chopsticks.

"Wow, all the way to Tokyo. How did you get there and back so quickly?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I have my ways." Kyoko winked.

Mai shrugged her shoulders as she prepared a bowl of ramen for Kyoko. The crimson eyed woman took out some money and handed it to Mai once she had her bowl.

"Thanks," Kyoko smiled, "Hey by any chance do you know a woman named Fujino?"

Mai almost froze her when she heard that name. She tried to act natural as she looked back at Kyoko.

"I think so...Shizuru Fujino?"

"Yeah that's what her name was. Anyway I bumped into her, or rather she bumped into me." Kyoko slurped her noodles.

"Where?"

"I was coming back on train when she walked right up to me. She told me she was a local college student doing a survey. So she asked me a few questions, that was about it."

"What kind of questions did she ask you?"

"Um...questions about cousins, siblings, adoption and how old they were. Said it was for a major paper of hers."

"I know Shizuru...but why would she do a report on that?" Mai began to wonder.

"Beats me, pretty hot though. If I was on that side of the street I'd totally tap that." Kyoko responded.

"What happened after that?"

"She thanked me and took off. Kind of looked depressed."

"Do you know where she might have took off to?"

"Sorry I don't know."

_Oh well, at least I can tell Natsuki something about Shizuru_

Mai went back to work in her kitchen.

**XXXX**

"Sorry to ask but where are your restrooms?" Hinata asked Kisara.

"No problem. Go that way and take a left." Kisara smiled as she pointed which way.

"Thanks." Hinata jumped down from her chair.

"Need any help?" Nao grinned.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Hinata blushed.

Nao leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"So someone's already whipped?" Natsuki asked.

"N-no!" Nao blushed.

"Please, I tried to get you to go to the motorcycle museum but you refused with punches and kicks. Hinata comes around and you practically go and take her anywhere she wants to go. That's called whipped." Natsuki grinned.

"Whatever." Nao blushed a deeper red.

"Well I really hope you and Hinata have a long time together." Kisara said.

Kisara covered her mouth and blushed. She looked at Natsuki who tried to smile.

"No worries."

Kisara slightly smiled. Natsuki jumped off her seat.

"I'm gonna go the the restroom."

"Don't do anything to my girlfriend." Nao warned.

"Don't worry I won't."

When Natsuki entered the restroom, she saw Hinata cleaning her hands. Hinata saw her and smiled.

"Nao seems really happy with you." Natsuki began to wash her hands.

"I hope so, I really like her." Hinata responded.

"You know, I've never seen Nao so happy before. It was really surprising to see her smile like that."

"Wow..."

"Nao is kind of like a little sister to me. Don't tell her that though, she might think I've gone soft."

"Okay I won't." Hinata smiled.

"So if you break her heart, I promise you I will find you and break your spine."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she looked into Natsuki's cold eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise to take care of Nao."

Natsuki smiled as she dried her hands.

"Good luck; Nao is hard headed and somewhat childish in some aspects, but she's a good kid."

Hinata smiled as she exited the restroom with Natsuki. She noticed Nao smile and she felt her heartbeat race a little.

"The mutt here didn't do anything to you did she?" Nao asked.

"She didn't." Hinata sat near Nao.

"Don't call me mutt." Natsuki complained.

Hinata turned Nao's head to her and kissed her lips. Nao blushed when she broke away.

"You know your blush matches your hair." Kisara chuckled.

"Hinata let's go." Nao grabbed her hand and walked out the shop.

"Come back soon." Kisara waved.

Natsuki sighed contently as she watched the smiling couple walk away.

"Will you be okay?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." Natsuki's eyes told a different story.

Natsuki felt Kisara's hand cup her cheek and made her look at Kisara. Her eyes widen when she felt Kisara's soft warm lips touch her own.

"Sorry...but you looked like you needed it." Kisara blushed.

Natsuki blushed for a moment but smiled.

"Thanks for the wake up call." Natsuki began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go find and talk to my girlfriend."

"What's her name?" Kisara asked.

"Shizuru...Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki put on her helmet and walked out the coffee shop.

Kisara rubbed her chin and raised an eyebrow.

**XXXX**

Shizuru sat at a table and looked at the two remaining pictures that didn't have a large x through them. She sighed as she stared at the two pictures.

_Only two more...I really hope one them-_

Shizuru's cellphone began to ring, interrupting her thoughts. Shizuru took it out and her eyes widen when she saw who was calling her. Hesitantly she answered the call.

"Natsuki?"

"Hey Shizuru..."

A silence came in the call.

"So...how have you been?" Shizuru asked.

"I've been okay...Shizuru can we meet somewhere? I really need to talk to you."

As much as she heart wanted to say yes, her mind and mask took over.

"Natsuki...look its over. I...I don't need you."

"Shizuru...please let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." Shizuru ended the conversation.

She put her phone back into her pocket and tried her best not to cry. Her cellphone started to ring again. She quickly answered the call.

"I told you I don't need you anymore!" She tried to lace venom in her words.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?" A cold voice answered.

Shizuru felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the familiar cold voice at the other end of the phone. She began to sweat and took a deep breath before answering.

"Kanin na...father..."

**Review? :) Thanks for reading ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Here's the next chapter. Thank you for reading. For the people who read _One plus One equals more that Two, _here's the chapter I promised to put up. :)**

**Chapter VI**

**Determination**

Natsuki looked at her phone with lost eyes after Shizuru hung up on her. After pocketing her phone she leaned her back on the bench she was sitting on. She took a breath before putting on her helmet. She climbed up on her motorcycle and started her engine. A slight glare took over her face.

_Sorry Shizuru but whether you like it or not, you and I are going to talk. I will find you no matter what_

**XXXX**

"Thanks for the meal." Kyoko slightly bowed to Mai.

"Come back soon." Mai smiled.

Mai looked back at her soup bowl before hearing Kyoko's voice again.

"Oh hey! Twin effect!"

Mai looked up and saw Kyoko smiling at a woman who almost looked like her. Mai recognized the woman as soon as she got closer.

"Kisara you came!" Mai smiled.

"Yeah, my second job gave me a day off so I decided to come visit." Kisara smiled.

"Take a seat please, I'll get you a bowl in a minute."

"Take your time." Kisara took a seat.

"So how was your day?" Mai asked.

"I was working at my first job at the cafe. Oh yeah, I saw Natsuki today."

"Oh, how was she?"

"She seemed better. She said she was gonna go find Shizuru." Kisara reached for a pair of chopsticks.

"I hope she can patch up things with Shizuru."

"How close were they?"

"They've been together since high school. They really helped each other over the years. That's why I can't understand why Shizuru would suddenly break up with her." Mai remembered the times Natsuki and Shizuru went through during and after the effects of the carnival.

"Well then I'll pray for them." Kisara began to twirl her chopsticks.

"Yeah...well here you go. Its on the house." Mai smiled.

"Please let me pay for this." Kisara began to bring out her wallet.

"No think of this as thanks for taking in Natsuki." Mai refused the money Kisara offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you so much. Iktademas." Kisara smiled.

Mai smiled when a content smile came to Kisara's face after she ate some of her ramen.

"Wow this is amazing!"

"Thank you."

"Oh yeah, Nao also came by. She came to the coffee shop right after I found Natsuki and took her to work with me." Kisara remembered.

"Really? Please tell me she didn't push Natsuki's buttons."

"No she was good, her girlfriend kept her on a leash."

"What? She never told me this! When did this happen?" Mai got all excited.

"Well she kind of looks like me. A little shorter, longer black hair, same eye color, and she looks like she really likes Nao."

"Wow...really?"

"Yeah, you seem surprised. Natsuki had the same reaction when she saw Nao gave Hinata a smile."

"Hinata?"

"Nao's girlfriend's name."

"Well you see back when we we're in high school, we knew Nao as bitter and angry. Basically she hated the world and the people that live in it. She somewhat changed after high school but she still had some of that bitterness in her."

"Wow, she must have had a rough childhood."

"Yeah...I got to meet this Hinata. If they show up at the coffee shop next time your working, could you send them my way?"

"Sure no problem." Kisara slurped her noodles.

"Thanks." Mai smiled.

**XXXX**

Nao was holding Hinata's hand and had a smile on her face. Hinata blushed but smiled.

"You don't think we're moving too fast, do you?" Nao asked.

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah."

"I like you too. I don't think moving fast is a bad thing. If you were planning on purposing that would be moving too fast." Hinata chuckled.

She felt Nao stand still causing her stop going forward. She looked at Nao who had a serious face on.

"N-Nao?"

She watch as Nao got down on one knee. Hinata began to panic as Nao looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Hinata Minamoto..."

"Nao a-are you serious? I-I-I I don't know! I...oh..." Hinata began to blush.

"Would you do me the honor-"

"Nao..."

"Of tying my shoe for me," Nao smiled as she pointed to her untied shoe, "It came unlaced when we were walking."

Hinata blushed a deep red due to embarrassment and anger.

"NAO! You jerk!" Hinata punched Nao on the arm.

"Ow! Hey that was a good punch!" Nao rubbed her shoulder and smiled as she rose up from the ground.

"Don't expect anything from me tonight." Hinata remarked.

"Aw, really? Come on it was just a harmless joke." Nao laced her hand with Hinata's.

"I know but for a second there I thought you were serious."

"If I was, what would you say?" Nao asked.

Hinata remained silent. Nao waited for an answer.

"I'm not sure. Nao I like you but I don't think I love you yet."

"Really?" Nao felt her heart break a little.

"Look sit down for a moment." Hinata patted down on the bench space near her.

Nao sat down and looked at Hinata.

"Before I met you, I had two people who were in my life," Hinata began, "I had a girlfriend once, she said she loved me and I fell for her. We had planned to do it but I was nervous and bailed out. She was pretty pissed and broke up with me. On top of that, she told everyone else in high school that I was a lesbian. So not many people liked me after that. Then some time later I grew fond of this guy who liked me back. He later became my boyfriend and I began to fall for him. He even proposed to me. A week before the wedding I caught him cheating on me."

Nao felt strings pull on her heart.

"So to be blunt, for a time period after that I was hateful to everyone I met. I grew up a little and that was when I met you."

Nao blushed.

"It might take some time for me to really trust you. So if you really like me, please be patient with this abused heart of mine."

Nao grabbed both of Hinata's hands with her own. Hinata blushed when she was Nao lay her forehead on her own.

"I...I was once like that too. Bitter and angry at everyone. So believe me when I say I know how you feel. I'm never going to hurt you like that. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

Hinata felt water building up in her eyes. She felt them drop on her cheek.

"Sorry, I don't know where they came from." Hinata began to wipe away the tears.

She felt another hand begin to wipe away the tears. She looked up and saw Nao smiling at her. She smiled back as Nao came closer to her face. Their lips met and they shared a soft passionate kiss.

"I like you." Hinata said as they parted.

"I like you too." Nao smiled.

**XXXX**

"So how have you been Shizuru?"

"Father, I think we both know you didn't call me to ask me how I am doing." Shizuru's voice was cold.

"Can't I be a concerned father?"

"After that incident, I have a hard time calling you father."

Mr. Fujino sighed before continuing the conversation.

"All right then, if that's how you want to play this game then I accept."

Shizuru took a quick gulp.

"I know what your doing."

"And I have no plans of stopping."

"Let it go Shizuru. That was practically 10, 13 years ago."

"As I have said, I had no plans of stopping."

"You seem to forget what kind of power I have. Shizuru if you continue on this little search of yours, I will take action."

"Aren't you a little too busy in your schedule to play games with me?"

"I promise you that if you keep searching for her, I'll make sure to send her so far away that you'll never be able to see her again no matter how many detectives you hire."

Shizuru remained silent as the light blub went off in her head.

"You have her?"

"I never said that. I just happen to know where she is."

"Where is she?" Shizuru's voice rose with anger.

"Getting angry at me won't get you any answers will it?"

Shizuru calmed down enough for her to have a steady voice.

"Where is my little sister?"

"She's safe, but if you want her to stay that way you'll give up on this mission of yours."

"Let me remind you of something father," Shizuru's voice was laced with venom, "I made a promise to her that I would protect her no matter what. For you to do something like separate us, that is something I will not ever forgive. So no matter how much you may threaten me, I will find her. I will protect her from you."

"You really are determined, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Well then I wish you the best of luck." Mr Fujino ended the conversation.

Shizuru stared at the phone for a long time. The memories came flooding back to her with those lackluster eyes.

_Flashback_

_Shizuru was sitting near a young girl with short black hair and eyes that matched her own. The young girl looked up at Shizuru with a look of concern._

_"Onee-chan,why is father always so mad and mean?" The girl asked._

_"I'm not sure...why did something happen?"_

_"Well father was making a few phone calls and he looked kind of angry."_

_Shizuru could see the worry in the girl's eyes and gave her a hug.  
><em>

_"Don't worry about it too much." Shizuru smiled._

_The young girl smiled back and hugged back. They heard the door open and turned their head's towards the noise. A tall man with slight tints of gray in his nicely cut hair was standing between two men. Shizuru held the girl closer and away from the man with crimson eyes like hers. He snapped his fingers and the two men came closer to the girls. One of them grabbed Shizuru as the other grabbed young girl. The man with the young girl began to walk away with her._

_"Onee-chan!" The younger girl extended a hand towards Shizuru._

_"NO!" Shizuru began to struggle as the man held her back._

_A hand slapped her face. Shizuru felt the sting as she looked up at the man who gave her the blow._

_"This is for the best." The man responded._

_Shizuru heard the screams the younger girl was making as she was dragged further and further away._

_"How can you say this is for the best?" Shizuru screamed._

_"I'm transferring you to Fuka High School. You've already been accepted and your ride there arrives in a hour. Get your things packed."_

_"No! Where are you taking-"_

_Another hand came across Shizuru's face. She gritted her teeth as she felt the sting burn._

_"Just be a good daughter and do as your expected as a Fujino. Do that and I might reconsider letting you have your little sister back."_

_Shizuru glared up at him with tears rolling down her face. The man let her go and she fell to her knees._

_"You better promise, she better be safe. Because I swear if you hurt her, I will kill you."_

_The older man glanced down at his daughter and saw hate filled eyes that spoke the truth. He turned away._

_"You'll thank me for this later on."_

_Shizuru remained silent as she watched him walk away._

Shizuru glanced at the cup that was nearby her hand. It was filled with cold green tea.

_I won't let you get away with this..._

**XXXX**

Ms. Aono had a stack of files in her hand as she walked to her office. When she put the files on her desk she closed the door. Sitting down she began to read each file she had brought with her. After an hour or so reading, she saw something that caught her eye. She picked up the paper and examined it carefully.

"Interesting..."

**XXXX**

"Thanks for the meal, I'll come back and pay for another one." Kisara smiled.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, now that I actually have some free time I don't know what to do with myself." Kisara shrugged her shoulders.

"Well have fun." Mai waved.

Kisara waved back and walked out of the ramen shop. She began to walk no where but she seemed content as could be. A picture of Natsuki crying broke her concentration.

_I really hope Natsuki can settle things with that Shizuru..._

Kisara felt pangs of anger in her soul. Suddenly she felt her body crash into another body causing them both to almost fall backwards. Kisara immediately regained her balance and started to bow.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, the fault is mine." A man bowed to her.

Kisara rose first and was thankful that her embarrassing blush was covering her feelings.

"I hope you can forgive me." The man stood up straight.

_Oh wow...he's handsome. This day just keeps getting better and better._

"Well I do, but I should be the one apologizing."

"As a gentleman I'll take the blame." The man smiled.

"Oh...well if you insist," Kisara blush, "I must be on my way."

"Let me apologize by treating you to a meal or something like that." The man offered.

"Oh, well you see I just ate and I really don't want to impose."

"Well then allow me to treat you to a meal next time. Shall I have your number?"

Kisara raised an eyebrow and her defense rose.

"Sorry but is this some kind of pick up trick?"

The man chuckled as he took out a piece of paper and wrote down something.

"No I assure you this is just me repaying you. Of course I will admit you are cute."

Kisara blushed as the man handed her the paper.

"Call me anytime you feel hungry. I'll be waiting." The man began to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute! What's your name?" Kisara asked.

"Reito, Reito Kanzaki." The man smiled.

**XXXX**

Shizuru was back at her apartment and sat at the table. She began to plan again as she knew now that someone was tailing her, watching her every move.

_I'll have to be careful...a disguise maybe? No...I'll just have to watch carefully of who's following me._

She began to tap her pen as she thought about what to do next. She had two targets left, she had to reach them without being spotted. She almost jumped out of her chair when she heard a knock at the door. She calmed herself down as she walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw a blue haired woman with jade eyes.

"Go away Natsuki." Shizuru tried to sound annoyed.

"Shizuru let me in." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki...please just leave..."

A silent came from the other side of the door. Shizuru thought Natsuki had left when she heard the door knob turn. With a gentle push Natsuki let herself into the apartment.

"How did you-"

Natsuki held up her own pair of keys to the apartment room. Shizuru almost chuckled.

"Shizuru...we need to talk."

"Natsuki please just-"

Natsuki silenced Shizuru's lips with her own. Shizuru quickly gave into the kiss as she moved her arms around Natsuki. When they parted Natsuki could see a couple of tears running down Shizuru's face. She wiped them away with her thumb. She gently held Shizuru close to her.

"We need to talk."

Shizuru held Natsuki tighter to her body.

"Okay..."

**And that's the end of this chapter. Dun-dun-duuuuuu!**

**Review? Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**The truth will set you free! :D Anyway here's the next chapter, maybe this will solve answers...or possibly create more questions. Either way, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter VII**

**The Truth**

Natsuki lead Shizuru to the couch and gently held her close. She began to run a hand from the top of Shizuru's head to her shoulder. Shizuru sighed as she laid her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

_I miss this smell..._

"Shizuru...please tell me what's going on." Natsuki kissed Shizuru's forehead.

She hesitated for a moment as Natsuki continued to comfort her. Natsuki felt the hesitation and waited patiently for Shizuru to respond.

"Natsuki...I trust and love you...so please listen. It's a secret of mine I've kept for a very long time."

"Oh, no...your really straight aren't you?"

Shizuru chuckled at the comment.

"I'm as straight as a spiral."

"Then what is it?" Natsuki asked.

"The truth is...I..."

**XXXX**

"Hey Mai! Two bowls please!" Nao entered the ramen shop.

Mai looked towards Nao's direction and saw her as well as another girl who looked almost like Kisara.

"Oh wait, is this Hinata?" Mai asked as she pointed to Hinata.

"Yes she is...wait how'd you know? Did Natsuki squeal?" Nao raised an eyebrow.

"No Kisara came in earlier and told me about you two." Mai smiled.

"Well anyway this is Hinata Minamoto, my girlfriend." Nao blushed.

"Nice to meet you." Mai bowed.

"Nice to meet you too." Hinata bowed.

"So can we get some food or what?" Nao guided Hinata to two empty seats.

"Sure coming right up."

"Wow, this place is nice." Hinata looked around the ramen shop.

"Told ya, Mai's cooking is the best." Nao smiled.

Mai watched the couple talking away as if no one else was in the room. She saw a smile come to Nao's face, one she had never seen before. She smiled to herself as she prepared the bowls. Nao took a hold of Hinata's hand. Hinata smiled at her as their faces came closer together. A cough prevented a kiss from progressing. The couple looked up at Mai who put two bowls of ramen in front of them.

"Dinner is served."

**XXXX**

Kisara arrived back at her apartment and crashed down on her couch. She sighed as she put an arm on her forehead and looked up at the ceiling.

_The only problem with getting a day off is that I don't know what to do with myself. Not to mention I don't get paid...this sucks..._

Reaching for her purse, she took out her wallet and picked out a picture. She smiled a the picture as she held it up for her to see.

_But the sooner I pay off this debt, the closer I get to you again._

Kisara smiled at this thought as she tucked the picture back in its spot. A piece of paper fell out and she raised an eyebrow. She read the piece of paper and remembered what it was.

_Reito Kanzaki..._

**XXXX**

"The truth is I'm looking for someone who means a lot to me." Shizuru said.

"Um..." Natsuki hesitated.

"My little sister."

Natsuki felt somewhat relieved.

"You have a little sister? Why haven't I met her?"

"Because she was taken away from me."

"What?"

"It happened some time ago. I was about 16 when my father separated us."

"Your father separated his own daughters? Why would he do that?"

"He thought it was the best thing for us. My sister and I are about 10 years apart."

"Wow."

"She was an accident, at least that was what my father said. My mother and I loved her anyway."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Yes...when my mother died I was her only protector from father. She was really young when my father took her away from me. I've been trying to find her since then."

"Wait, is that why you would sometimes disappear when we were in high school?"

"Yes, I hired a detective to find clues about where she might be . My father hid her very well, I've been searching for her for 7 years."

"What's her name?"

"Takara...Takara Fujino."

"Takara...that's a beautiful name. What does she look like?"

"She has black hair with eyes like mine."

"About the carnival...was Kiyohime a mix combination of your emotions for your sister and me?"

"Yes..."

"The destruction, that anger you had..."

"Yes, it was both for you and Takara."

Silence took over for a moment.

"Is this why you wanted to break up with me?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru slightly nodded her head.

"I don't know how long this search may take, but I won't stop until I find her. I was afraid that you wouldn't- "

Natsuki let go of Shizuru and stood up. Shizuru watched her as she slightly paced in a back and forth motioned. She saw Natsuki's brows come together in frustration and anger.

"Natsuki..."

"Shizuru I don't know whether to be pissed or not," Natsuki said, "Do you really not trust me that much? You really think I would just walk out on you for this? How could you do this to me Shizuru? Why did you think that I wouldn't have helped you?"

"Kanin na, Natsuki. I was scared. I was being selfish." Shizuru responded.

"Damn right you were." Natsuki knelt down and put her lips to Shizuru's. Shizuru's eyes widen at the soft warm lips that pressed against her own.

"Why would you ever think I would leave you because you want to go find your sister?" Natsuki asked once they parted.

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki who had a smile on her face.

"So...where do we start? We won't find your sister like this."

Shizuru opened her eyes and looked up at Natsuki with surprise. Some tears fell from her face but a smile could be seen. She kissed Natsuki on the lips.

"Okini...my love."

**XXXX**

"That was the best ramen I ever had." Hinata smiled as they exited Mai's ramen shop.

"Yeah..." Nao held Hinata's hand.

"Okay what's on your mind?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"You look like you want to ask me something."

Nao blushed but smiled.

"I...I want you to meet my mother."

"Nao has a mom?"

"Yeah, I mean everyone does, right?"

"I wish I did."

"What?"

"I was an orphan when I was 3. I never really knew my parents."

"Oh...sorry to hear that."

"It was a long time ago, no worries."

"So...you wanna meet my mom?"

Hinata kissed Nao on the cheek.

"I'd love to."

Nao smiled as she walked alongside Hinata.

"Thanks."

**XXXX**

Shizuru woke up in the naked arms of Natsuki who had a small smile on her face. Shizuru smiled and gently wrapped her arms around Natsuki's naked waist.

_She forgave me...again...I don't deserve someone like you. So beautiful...and much too kind..._

"You're crying again."

Shizuru looked up and saw Natsuki awake and smiling at her. She leaned down and began to lick away Shizuru's tears.

"I love you so much Natsuki." Shizuru began to kiss Natsuki.

"I love you too."

"Natsuki...why would you forgive me? This is the second time you had the right to hate and push me away. So why?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki ran her finger's through Shizuru's chestnut hair.

"Maybe I'm just an idiot, but I'm a happy idiot so long as I have you."

Shizuru smiled as she began to kiss Natsuki again.

**XXXX**

"So this is what the detective gave you?" Natsuki asked as they were refreshed and looking at the information.

"Yes."

"Aren't these women a little bit older than what Takara should be?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but I figured my father was going to be tracking my every move so I asked my detective to find people that Takara might have encountered when she was growing up. It didn't really work as he somehow found out I'm searching for her."

"And these ladies somehow actually looked like her?"

"I was surprised about that too," Shizuru smiled, "But they were in families that came from Tokyo and had adopted children."

"Tokyo?"

"My detective found out that she was adopted somewhere in Tokyo and that her new older sister had black hair and crimson eyes."

"What a coincident."

"Indeed, I have two targets left to interrogate. I need to find them before my father takes her away from me again."

"Okay, who are they?"

"Hinata Minamoto and Kisara Sakuragi." Shizuru laid out the two pictures.

"Wait, did you say Hinata and Kisara?"

"Yes."

"I know those two! Hinata is Nao's girlfriend and Kisara is my new friend."

"Can you get them to meet me?"

"Yeah, just let me call them." Natsuki said as she brought out her cellphone.

**XXXX**

Kisara gulped as she played with her cellphone.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Mai."_

_"Kisara! Back so soon?" Mai looked up from her ramen._

_"I just wanted to ask a question."_

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"Do you know a guy named Reito Kanzaki?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Well..."_

_Kisara began to tell Mai about her encounter with Reito._

_"WHAT? Well then go on and call him."_

_"I don't know, I'm not really into dating right now."_

_"Trust me he's a really good guy. You'll like him." Mai smiled._

Kisara slowly began to dial the number on her phone. She put the phone to her ear and listen to the rings.

"Hello, Reito here."

"Um, hi. This is Kisara. The Kisara who ran into you."

"So you decided to call? I'm glad, so how about dinner?"

"Um, yeah sure."

"So I'll pick you up..."

"We could meet at the Star Atlas."

"Alright, say about 8?"

"Yeah sounds great."

"Great, I'll see you then."

Kisara hanged up the phone and laid back on her sofa. She blushed as the thought of going out on a date. She smiled at the thought. Her phone began to ring. She picked it up and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kisara, can you do me a big favor?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can you meet me at my apartment? Like right now."

"Uh, sure but I have somewhere to be at 8."

"Okay, it might not take that long but please come. Grab a pen I'll tell you the directions to our apartment."

Kisara quickly jumped off her couch and searched for a pen.

**XXXX**

"So when Nao was little, she wet the bed almost every night. Cried every time, poor thing was wet but so cute."

"Aw..." Hinata smiled.

"MOM!" Nao blushed a deep red

"Sorry Nao, couldn't help it. She is your girlfriend anyway she might as well know."

Nao was glad that her mother and Hinata liked each other the moment they met, but now she realized why. Her mother and Hinata could be twins, personality speaking. She was almost regretting it. Almost.

"Don't worry Mrs. Yuuki, Nao doesn't wet the bed anymore." Hinata smiled.

"Well that's good, another thing to watch out for though is her cuddliness."

"But I like her cuddliness."

"Hinata, seriously." Nao blushed.

Hinata smiled as she placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Nao smiled but the ringing of her phone interrupted the mood. She groaned as she picked it up.

"Excuse me, the mutt's calling me." Nao walked out of the room.

Hinata and Mrs. Yuuki were alone. As much as Hinata liked Mrs. Yuuki, she couldn't help but feel a since of uneasiness.

"Nao seems happy." Mr. Yuuki broke the silence.

"I hope so."

"She's really the only family I have left."

"I really like your daughter Mr. Yuuki."

"I would hope so. You seem to really make her happy."

"I hope so."

"So please, take care of my daughter. Her happiness is my happiness."

"Mr. Yuuki..."

**XXXX**

"What is it mutt?" Nao sounded annoyed.

"I need you to bring Hinata over to my apartment. And don't call me mutt."

"Okay what makes you think I'm going to-"

"Look its not what your perverted mind thinks. I'm here with Shizuru and Kisara's coming over. Just bring Hinata over here, please."

Nao could sense the urgency in Natsuki's voice and sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll bring her over. You owe me."

Nao hung up on Natsuki and walked back to where Mr. Yuuki and Hinata were.

**XXXX**

"Okay I called them, they'll be here in a few minutes." Natsuki turned back to Shizuru.

"Okini Natsuki."

Natsuki smiled and hugged Shizuru.

"Don't worry we'll find her."

**XXXX**

A man lit a cigarette and puffed out a smoke cloud. The doors opened and a man came into the room.

"Mr. Fujino, we have information about your daughter."

"Which one?"

"The older one."

The man turned around in his chair and faced the information man.

"Well, what is it?"

"You eldest is looking for your younger daughter."

"Nothing new."

"She's getting pretty close."

"Well then just relocate the other one. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Actually that will be a problem sir."

"And why?"

"A lawyer by the name of Noriko Aono is tampering with the current situation."

"What? Why?"

"She has the right documents and-"

"I don't care! Where's the damn phone? I got to make a call."

The information man quickly grabbed a phone and handed it to the man. The man dialed a number and began to wait for the other person to answer.

_Damn it all to hell!_

**Thanks for reading. R&R please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh, I have nothing to say :P Here you go, enjoy :) R&R please**

**Chapter VIII**

**When the Pieces Fall**

Shizuru's phone began to ring. She grabbed her phone and looked at who was calling. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru's face turned pale. She also noticed that her hands were slightly shaking.

"Shizuru...?"

"My father is calling me."

Natsuki looked at the phone. It continued to ring with no end. Natsuki grabbed it and answered it.

"What is it Mr. Fujino?"

"Who is this? Where's my daughter?"

"This is no one special, but I suggest you stop calling and harassing your daughter."

"Where is Shizuru?"

"Maybe I'll tell you if you tell me where Takara is."

The phone remained silent.

"So your working for Shizuru?"

"Maybe I am, or maybe I kidnapped her."

"Either way, I'm sure you'll tell Shizuru that I'm coming for her."

Mr. Fujino hung up the phone. Natsuki looked at Shizuru who was still pale.

"He said he's coming."

"We have to leave."

"What?"

"Knowing him, he probably knows where I live. We have to go now."

"But what about Hinata and Kisara?"

Shizuru's phone rang again. Natsuki answered it again.

"What do you want old man?"

"Hey, I take offense to that." A woman voice said.

"Sorry...who am I speaking to?"

"Shizuru knows me as Ms. Aono. Would you mind giving her the phone?"

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru and handed her the phone.

"It's a Ms. Aono."

Shizuru took the phone. Her eyes grew wide. Once she ended the conversation, she looked at Natsuki.

"Change of plans, we're meeting Hinata and Kisara at another location."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

**XXXX**

"Are you Minamoto Hinata?" A man in a suit asked.

"Who's asking?" Nao stepped in front of Hinata.

"Please come with us." The man opened the door to a black vehicle.

"Piss off." Nao growled.

"Ms. Aono is holding a meeting with Ms. Fujino and Ms. Kuga. She wishes to bring you to that meeting."

"Let's go Nao." Hinata stepped forward.

"But Hinata-"

"Don't worry, its you and me together. I'm sure we can take these guys if something happens." Hinata smiled as she extended her hand for Nao to take.

Nao hesitated for a moment, but then smiled at her as she reached for her hand.

"Alright, let's go."

**XXXX**

"Where are we going anyway?" Natsuki asked as she followed Shizuru.

"We're going to Ms. Aono's office. She's a lawyer who I interviewed. Why she's asking for me, I don't know." Shizuru responded.

"What did she say?"

"She just said that she wanted me to meet her there. She also said that Hinata and Kisara would meet us there."

Natsuki noticed Shizuru was slightly nervous as they continued to walk to their destination.

_Shizuru..._

**XXXX**

"Wow, this is really nice." Hinata and Nao looked around the room they were in.

"Another visitor."

Hinata and Nao turned their direction to Mr. Aono and Kisara who entered the room.

"Kisara? Your here too?" Nao raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Aono picked me up."

"Ladies make yourself comfortable." Ms. Aono smiled.

"She had some people picked us up. Uh, what exactly are we here for?" Nao asked Ms. Aono.

"You'll see." Ms. Aono closed the door behind her.

"Hmm...I don't like the looks of this." Nao began to think.

"Did Natsuki ask you to meet her at her apartment?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah, she asked for Hinata." Nao responded.

"Did she ask for you too?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah..."

The room remained silent as each lady had her own thoughts.

**XXXX**

"This is it." Shizuru pointed out to the large building.

"Nice large shiny building. What's in it?" Natsuki asked.

"Ms. Aono's office." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and walked towards the building.

"By any chance does she have black hair and crimson eyes?" Natsuki gripped Shizuru's hand.

"Yes."

Natsuki chuckled as they entered the building. They took the elevator and waited for their floor. Natsuki looked over at Shizuru who still looked nervous. She turned Shizuru's head to her and placed a kiss on her lips. Shizuru was surprised at Natsuki's sudden action.

"You looked like you needed it." Natsuki said when they parted.

Shizuru sighed with a smile on her face.

"Okini Natsuki."

The elevator chimed and they arrived to the floor they were waiting for. The secretary looked up and noticed Shizuru right away. She pointed to the door.

"Ms. Aono is waiting."

Shizuru nodded and walked towards the doors. She felt Natsuki grip her hand and smiled. They both opened the door.

**XXXX**

As Kisara looked around the room she noticed a piano and smiled. She walked to it and sat down on the bench. Hitting a few white keys she began to play her favorite song.

"Where did you learn to play?" Hinata asked as she enjoyed the music.

"For the time they were alive, my parents taught me." Kisara responded without hitting a wrong note.

"Wish I could play." Hinata responded.

"You lost your parents?" Nao asked.

"Nao!" Hinata nudged Nao in the ribs.

"When I was 7." Kisara continued to play.

"Sorry for your loss." Nao rubbed her ribs.

"No worries." Kisara smiled.

**XXXX**

"At last you've arrived."

Shizuru stared in horror at Mr. Fujino who was in the room. Natsuki walked forward and acted as a shield for Shizuru.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"I said I was coming and here I am."

"How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"When you have money, you can do a lot of things," Mr. Fujino chuckled, "Now on to business, Shizuru let go of this game."

"You came all this way to tell me that?"

"Yes, your getting out of hand so I decided to make a personal appearance. Now I'll ask you one more time, give up this "rescue" search of yours."

"Never." Shizuru glared at him with cold crimson eyes.

A hand in the air, Mr. Fujino brought it down. The sound of the slap seem to almost echo in the room.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped.

Natsuki rubbed her stinging cheek. She glared up at Mr. Fujino.

"Don't you think Shizuru's been hurt enough?"

"Stay out of this woman. This is between my daughter and me only." Mr. Fujino glared.

"You'll have to get through me before you deal with Shizuru." Natsuki smirked.

Mr. Fujino rose another hand in the air. The doors suddenly opened with a bang.

"Mr. Fujino, if you resort to more violence I'll have to call security." Ms. Aono glared.

"So you must be Ms. Aono who's interfering with my business. Though I have to thank you for bringing my daughter here."

"I brought you both here to discuss the concerns you both have for Ms. Takara Fujino." Mr. Aono walked behind her desk and sat in her chair.

"Takara? Do you have her? Where is she?" Shizuru began to ask questions.

"All in good time Ms. Fujino. If both parties would take a seat?" Ms. Aono motioned for them to take a seat.

Shizuru and Mr. Fujino took a seat. Natsuki stood behind Shizuru and gently laid both of her hands on her shoulders.

"Now then, about Ms. Takara. She's in good hands and is well. She's been living in an orphanage for about 7 years or so."

"An orphanage?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Fujino gave up parental duties of Ms. Takara when she was three once he sent her to the orphanage. This means she's up for adoption."

"What are you suggesting Ms. Aono?" Mr. Fujino asked.

"Ms. Fujino, if you wish you could take your younger sister into your care since you are the closet living relative Ms. Takara has."

"I do." Shizuru smiled.

"Wait a damn minute! I'm her father! I have full rights and custody of her! I-"

"Gave up parental rights once she was admitted to the orphanage," Ms. Aono glared, "No amount of money will allow you to get her back."

"Really? Is that what you think?" Mr. Fujino smiled.

"I know so, you see I've looked at your records, it took some deep searching but and you have some questionable behavior in the past. Especially trying to tamper with the will of your late wife. Other things are also found on record and I assure you that your chances of adopting any child is anything but possible."

Mr. Fujino turned pale.

"Now I suggest that if you don't want to be taken to court and humiliated in front of the camera, I would leave right now and never bother Ms. Fujino ever again."

Mr. Fujino slowly backed away. He turned towards the door and left, never to be seen again. Ms. Aono sighed as she relaxed in her chair.

"Well, glad that's taken care of."

"Ms. Aono..." Shizuru began.

"Forgive me for intruding on you personal business, but I couldn't help myself. Especially when I found out your sister grew up in the same orphanage I did. So I decided to help, especially when I saw your father's records."

"Isn't that illegal?" Natsuki asked.

"Only if you get caught." Ms. Aono winked.

"Okini, Ms. Aono." Shizuru slightly bowed.

"I just did what I thought was right." Ms. Aono smiled.

"If your father gave up parental authority over Takara, why would he keeps tabs on her?" Natsuki asked.

"It's because of the will of the late Mrs. Fujino," Ms. Aono explained, "He was left out of the will."

"Not surprising, but what does that have to do with Takara?" Shizuru asked.

"Mrs. Fujino left you and Takara all the money she had made and inherited. Mr. Fujino found out about this tried to find a way to turn the money over to him. That's mainly the reason why he kept tabs on Takara. Just in case his first plan didn't work, he would just adopt Takara and bribe her to give him her share of the money when she came of age"

"So why did he separated you and Takara?" Natsuki asked Shizuru.

"I...I'm not sure." Shizuru responded.

"So...now what?" Natsuki asked.

"Where is the orphanage?" Shizuru asked.

"Actually I have someone to show you first," Ms. Aono rose to her feet, "If you would follow me please."

Natsuki and Shizuru both raised an eyebrow but followed Ms. Aono out the door. Going down the hallway they heard a piano playing.

_I wonder if that's Kisara playing..._ Natsuki thought.

They entered the room and saw Nao with Hinata enjoying the music Kisara was playing. They looked up and saw the three ladies.

"So I believe you have some more interviewing to do?" Ms. Aono winked.

Shizuru chuckled as she tried to hide the blush. Kisara and Hinata looked at each other before turning to Shizuru.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"Shizuru Fujino."

Kisara slightly glared at Shizuru who seemed to notice the glare.

"So your Fujino. I was wondering when I would see you in person."

"Excuse me?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you know Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Well I've heard stories from a certain someone." Kisara responded.

"Who?" Shizuru asked.

"Maybe you should of asked them before you abandoned them." Kisara turned back to the piano.

Shizuru felt a stab come to her heart.

"Kisara don't take this out on Shizuru. We made up and we're back together." Natsuki said.

"I wasn't talking about you Natsuki," Kisara played a few keys that made a dark tone, "I was talking about Takara."

_Flashback_

_"Shizuru...Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki put on her helmet and walked out the coffee shop._

_Kisara rubbed her chin and raised an eyebrow._

_"Fujino...I wonder Natsuki meant __**that**__ Fujino...if it is, what do I do?"_

_Kisara sighed and went back to cleaning the cups in the sink. She looked up when someone entered the shop. She smiled and did her welcome routine._

_"Welcome, what can I get you?"_

_As the customer began to speak, something caught Kisara's eyes. She saw a woman with chestnut hair and crimson eyes walking past the shop. She continued to stare as she ignored the customer's order._

_"Oh my...she looks just like-"_

_"Um, Miss?"_

_Kisara snapped back into reality and apologize. As she began to make the drink for the customer, she felt something dark in her heart form._

_"It is that Fujino...that bitch..."_

Shizuru's eyes widen at the sound of that name.

"You know Takara?"

"Ever since she arrived at the orphanage where I was staying at."

"Please tell me where she is." Shizuru begged.

"Don't you think you've hurt Takara's enough?" Kisara stood up.

Nao slightly pulled Hinata away from the conversation.

"Please, she's my little sister. I just want her back in my life again." Shizuru responded.

"Then why didn't you come for her?"

"I...I couldn't...I-"

"I was too busy? I had better things to do? You know Takara waited for you," Kisara began, "Ever since she arrived at the orphanage she cried everyday for you. I watched her stare out a window everyday waiting for you to come and rescue her. Why did you make her wait 7 years for you? Why?"

Shizuru was silent. Kisara walked up to Shizuru. The same crimson eyes met and stared at each other for the longest time. Kisara suddenly slapped Shizuru across the face. Shizuru let her face move with the motion and stood still.

"Takara's still at the orphanage where you left her," Kisara began to walk out of the room,"I won't ever let you hurt her again. I'm more of an onee-chan to her than you will ever be."

"Kisara.!" Natsuki thought about chasing after her.

"Um...we should go." Hinata pulled Nao towards the door.

Nao nodded her head as she walked out of the room with Hinata. Ms. Aono silently closed the door as she left the couple alone. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru had not moved from her spot. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Shizuru...It's okay..."

"No...no she's right..." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru no-"

"There was a time...I thought that...that maybe my father was right. That maybe it really was for the best that we were separated. I...I did give up looking for her for a period of time. I gave up...kanin na...Takara...I'm a terrible onee-chan. I failed to protect her."

Natsuki held Shizuru closer and laid her head on Shizuru's back.

"Well, you have a chance to get her back now."

"Will Takara take me back?" Shizuru asked.

"She's your little sister, of course she will."

"I really hope so."

Shizuru turned around and embraced Natsuki for the longest time.

_Please forgive me Takara..._


	9. Chapter 9

**So how many people hated Kisara after last chapter? Poor Kisara, at least I think :) Anyway sorry for the wait, but I have a job so I can't post anything quickly as I hope.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, R&R please**

**Chapter IX**

**Sisters**

Kisara was walking down the hallway thinking about the past. Trying to let the anger in her heart die down.

_Flashback_

_A young teenager was sweeping the walk when she heard a crying sound. She turned around and saw a young girl running toward her. She slightly smiled as the young girl ran into her legs and wrapped her arms around one. _

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"My-m-my onee-chan d-didn't come today." The young girl hiccuped._

_The young teenager had a sad face as she watched the girl cry more. She dropped her broom and knelt down to the young girl. She put her arms around the young girl and hugged her._

_"Takara...how about I be your onee-chan?"_

_The young girl looked up at the young teenager with wide eyes._

_"My onee-chan?"_

_"Your like a little sister to me. I promise I'll protect you and one day we'll get adopted together. Like real sisters." The young teenager smiled._

_Takara wiped away the tears from her crimson eyes and tried to smile at the older girl._

_"Okay Kisara-chan."_

_"Onee-chan?" Kisara smiled._

_Takara smiled and hugged Kisara back._

_"I love you onee-chan!"_

Kisara smiled slightly at her memories.

_A girl was walking away with a couple who waved back at them as they began to leave the orphanage. Kisara was holding Takara's hand as they watched the girl go. Takara squeezed Kisara's hand._

_"Onee-chan..."_

_"Yeah?" Kisara looked down at Takara._

_"Why didn't you go with them? They really wanted to adopt you."_

_"I didn't go with them because they didn't want to adopt you as well."_

_"But-" Takara began._

_"Remember, we're sisters. I promised you that we would be adopted together, no matter how long that may take."_

_Takara smiled up at Kisara._

Kisara stopped walking and stared at the floor.

_Kisara was sitting down and looking at the lawyer who put down the files._

_"Your guardians have left this huge debt to both you and your sister. With this amount of debt-"_

_"What will happen to my little sister?" Kisara interrupted._

_"You can't take her in."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Your only 17 and she's 5. "_

_"What difference does that make? I've practically been taking care of her since she was three."_

_"Think of it as this," the lawyer explained, "Takara still has a chance to be adopted. Wouldn't it be better for her? Plus you've inherited this debt, your hopes of adopting her are zero."_

_Kisara remained silent for a moment._

_"If I can pay off this debt, can I adopt her?"_

_"Yes but-"_

_"Then I'll do it. I'll pay of this debt before anyone adopts Takara."_

_**XXXX**_

_Kisara was back at the orphanage when she saw Takara sitting alone on the swing set. She walked over and knelt down near the swing._

_"Takara..."_

_"Do I have to stay here?" Takara asked._

_"I...I'm afraid so."_

_Takara hung her head low. Kisara crawled to the front of the swing and lifted up Takara's head._

_"Don't worry, I'm going to pay off the debt our parents left us. Once that happens I'll come back for you, I promise."_

_Takara smiled and slightly jumped of the swing. She wrapped her arms around Kisara._

_"Okay onee-chan. I'll wait for you."_

_Kisara wrapped her arms around Takara._

_"I love you."_

"Kisara!"

Kisara was ripped from her memories when she heard her name being called out. She turned around and saw Natsuki run towards her.

"Natsuki..."

"Where is Takara?"

Kisara slightly glared at Natsuki.

"Why? So you can tell that Fujino?"

"Look I know you hate Shizuru, but think about what Takara might want."

"I almost have this debt paid off. When that happens I'll be able to adopt Takara. I'll get her out of that orphanage for good."

"So that's why-"

"I made a promise to her, and I'm not going to break that promise."

Natsuki slightly chuckled which made Kisara raise an eyebrow.

"You know, you remind me so much of Shizuru."

"Don't compare me with her."

"Kisara please, think of it as doing it for Takara. Don't you think Takara wants to see her long lost sister?"

"Takara is my sister. I was there for her when she cried. I visit her at the orphanage any time I have the chance to. What has Shizuru done for her? You tell me that!" Kisara demanded.

"Takara was taken away from Shizuru."

Kisara slightly calmed down.

"Her father separated them. Shizuru's been searching for Takara for 7 years. That's why she never-"

"Natsuki."

Kisara and Natsuki turned and saw Shizuru standing before them. Kisara slightly turned her head away as Shizuru walked closer to her. Kisara slightly blushed when Shizuru bowed down to her.

"Okini. I'm grateful that you took care of Takara when I couldn't."

Kisara remained silent as Shizuru stood up straight. She noticed Shizuru's eyes were filled with determination that would not die.

"Please...let me see Takara."

Kisara turned her back to Shizuru. After a moment of silence, Kisara took out her phone. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Miss Maria? Yeah its me Kisara. Is Takara there? Can you put her on the phone? Thanks."

Shizuru and Natsuki looked surprised at Kisara.

"Hey Kara. Yeah I'm good. Hey I'm coming to visit you. Yeah ha ha...I have a surprise for you. Well you'll get to see it when I visit you. Actually I'll be there tomorrow or so. Yeah that sounds nice. I love you too."

Kisara ended the conversation and looked at Shizuru.

"Okini..." Shizuru responded.

"Don't get any ideas that I'm doing this for you. I'm doing it for Takara." Kisara responded.

"Either way, okini." Shizuru smiled.

Kisara sighed as she stared at Shizuru.

_Your accent...the way you smile...damn you look just like her_

Shizuru continued to smile as Kisara walked away.

"So where to?" Natsuki asked as she walked with Kisara.

"We're going to Tokyo, if we take the late night train today we should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, then let's go."

**XXXX**

The young girl looked at a picture with her younger self and a chestnut haired girl. She smiled at the picture, not realizing someone was coming up from behind her.

"So your sister is coming here?"

The young girl pocket the picture and turned around and smiled at the old woman.

"She is."

"Such a good sister your Kisara is." The woman smiled.

"She is isn't she, Miss Maria?" The young girl smiled.

"Yes, now sweep the hallways Takara." Miss Maria handed her a broom.

Takara sighed as she took the broom and began to sweep. As she swept away the dirt she thought about the visit she was expecting tomorrow.

"I can't wait to see you onee-chan."

She smiled to herself.

**XXXX**

"Got what you need?" Natsuki asked.

"Almost, give me a few moments." Shizuru responded.

Natsuki smiled as she slowly brought out a wrapped box as she watched Shizuru zipping her bag. Natsuki walked behind her and wrapped her one free arm around Shizuru's waist. She smiled when she heard Shizuru chuckle.

"Natsuki don't tempt me please."

Natsuki brought out the wrapped box in front of her and showed it to Shizuru.

"Natsuki...?"

"I bought this for you. Right before we supposedly broke up."

Shizuru took the box and slowly began to open it. She gasped when she saw the necklace.

"It looks plain and simple but I thought it would suite you since it matched your eyes." Natsuki rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder.

Shizuru stared at the red penchant that was on the silver chain. Along the left side was three silver flowers that ascended from big to small. Natsuki grabbed the ends and linked it around Shizuru's neck. Shizuru turned around to give Natsuki a better look at the necklace.

"It does suit you." Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki.

"Kanin na, I'm such a monster."

"Forget about it Shizuru. That's in the past." Natsuki held Shizuru closer.

"Okini..."

**XXXX**

"She said to meet us here, right?" Natsuki asked as she scratched her head and looked at a map.

"Yes..." Shizuru looked worried.

Natsuki noticed and sighed. She wrapped an arm around Shizuru's waist and held her close.

"Look I know you and Kisara started out bad, but believe me she's not gonna ditch out on us."

"Right..."

"Come on, let's sit on the bench over there." Natsuki pointed out a empty bench.

Shizuru nodded her head as she followed Natsuki to the bench.

"Natsuki..."

"Yeah?" Natsuki smiled at Shizuru.

"I'm hungry, is there a vending machine somewhere?"

"Um...I think we past one up on the way."

"Let's go get a snack." Shizuru began to get up.

"I'll go get the snacks, you stay here and wait for Kisara."

"Well if you insist." Shizuru smiled.

"Be back in a little bit." Natsuki winked as she took off.

Shizuru sighed contently as she rose up from her seat.

"You to speak to me alone?" Shizuru said out loud.

Kisara showed herself from a pillar and walked towards Shizuru. There was a hint of anger in both pairs of crimson eyes as they approached each other. An awkward silence grew between them.

"Why do you want to speak to someone you hate?" Shizuru broke the silence.

"I don't hate you." Kisara sighed.

"I beg to differ."

"Why woul-" Kisara began.

"Because if I was in your position, I would hate the person who left Takara behind."

"So you did abandon her?"

"I never said that."

"You make it sound like that."

Shizuru sighed as she turned away from Kisara. A chuckle was heard and Kisara turned back to Shizuru.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Natsuki said we were both the same. How much we care about Takara."

"I'm not like you."

"That would be for the best, but I believe you're dodging a question you want to ask."

Kisara turned her eyes to the floor as she kicked a small pebble away. Shizuru waited patiently for Kisara to answer. Taking a deep breath, Kisara looked back up at Shizuru.

"Are you going to take Takara with you?"

Shizuru noticed a slight simmer of pain and sadness in Kisara's eyes.

_Does she care for Takara that much?_

"I am. That's if she will come with me."

"She will...she's still waiting for you to come back for her. Even after all these years." Kisara turned her back to Shizuru.

"I'm in your debt forever."

"For what?"

"For being there for Takara...it's painful to be alone, especially when your young like that."

"Yeah...I guess."

"May I ask a question?" Shizuru asked.

"What is it?"

"When you became Takara's older sister, please tell me."

"What?" Kisara turned her head to Shizuru.

"Was it for Takara's comfort..."

Kisara felt her heart drop.

"Or for yours?"

Kisara noticed Shizuru's eyes began to lose their shine as they seemed to stare into her soul. The anger rose back in her.

"You...You don't know what its like to lose everything! Having a family and them getting ripped away from you. Don't even think you understand what I-"

A hand slapped Kisara's face, causing a painful sting to Kisara's cheek. Shizuru glared at Kisara who looked up at her.

"Don't you dare think that I don't know what that feels like."

Kisara glared back at Shizuru.

"You...!

"Oi!"

Both crimson eyes turned to Natsuki who was glaring intensely at them. She walked to them with several snacks in her arm.

"Natsuki...we just-" Shizuru began

"Well what really happened was-" Kisara tried to explain.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST FUCKING GET ALONG!"

Both Shizuru and Kisara we're both surprised at Natsuki's outburst at them. Shizuru would have said something but after seeing Natsuki's continuous glare, thought better to not.

"Kisara! Just forgive Shizuru already! It wasn't her damn fault that she couldn't get to Takara, it was her fucking old man's fault! So don't take out all your anger on Shizuru!"

Natsuki turned to Shizuru.

"Shizuru! Leave Kisara the fuck alone! She's had her share of crap just like you! So help her instead of trying to tear her down more! She's just like you!"

Shizuru and Kisara stared at the heavily breathing Natsuki. Shizuru reached out and tapped Natsuki on the shoulder.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru with a blushed face.

"Sorry, I let my anger get the best of me."

"Actually...you said exactly what needed to be said." Shizuru smiled.

"Train's boarding, let's go." Kisara began to push Shizuru to the train.

Natsuki sighed as she held together the broken snacks.

"Interesting girlfriend you have there," Kisara sighed, but it was content.

"Indeed." Shizuru sat in an empty seat.

Kisara sat on the opposite sighed and seemed to blush. She looked at Shizuru and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I...I'm sorry...for being a pain in the ass."

Shizuru nodded her head.

"Kanin na."

**XXXX**

Hours had passed on the train and night was beginning to fall outside of the train. The stars began to twinkle and mock Natsuki who glared at them. She turned back to Shizuru and Kisara who were getting comfortable in their seats. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the pillow Kisara took out of her pillow.

"How much longer?" Natsuki asked.

"We're sleeping on the train. We'll be there tomorrow." Kisara responded as she the pillow on one of the seats.

Natsuki groaned but blushed when Shizuru wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey! None of that on the train." Kisara warned.

"But my Natsuki looks like she needs-" Shizuru teased.

"NO! Not here!" Natsuki begged.

"Seriously no. Their gonna kick us off this train if you do that." Kisara sat down.

"But there's no one on the train." Shizuru pointed out.

"Yeah but there are cameras on this train."

"See Shizuru, there are cameras here. Now let go please." Natsuki asked.

"Mmm...they can watch." Shizuru smiled as she began to kiss Natsuki's neck.

"Aaa..." Natsuki couldn't help it.

Kisara sighed as she tired to turn her attention away. Suddenly she remembered something and brought out her phone.

"H-Hey no pictures." Natsuki begged as she tried to get Shizuru off her.

"I forgot I had a date tonight. I got to call and tell him to cancel." Kisara began to dial a number.

"Oh so who's the lucky dude?" Natsuki asked as she managed to get Shizuru off of her.

"No one." Kisara blushed as she put the phone to her ear.

"Oh really?" Shizuru smiled.

Kisara ignored them as Reito picked up the call.

"Hi! Are you ready?"

"Actually something came up. I'm really sorry but can we plan this dinner another time?" Kisara asked.

"Okay, no problem. We're are you headed to?"

"How did you-"

"I can here the tracks."

"Oh yeah, actually I'm on my way to Tokyo. I'm going to visit my little sister."

"Well have fun. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Good night."

"Good night." Kisara ended the conversation.

"So who was it?" Natsuki asked.

"No one." Kisara blushed again.

"Aw, come on." Natsuki smiled.

"Good night." Kisara laid on her pillow and turned her back to them

**XXXX**

"Yes! We're finally here!" Natsuki stretched out her arms.

"Takara..." Shizuru whispered.

"The orphanage isn't too far from here. Just follow me." Kisara walked.

"Wow, so this is Tokyo." Natsuki looked up at the huge buildings.

"Yeah, but when you've lived in the capital for awhile its all the same." Kisara smiled.

"So where is the orphanage?" Shizuru asked.

"Its somewhat on the outskirts of the city. It's not a far walk so don't worry." Kisara responded.

"Wh-what should I do?" Shizuru asked.

"Just...just act like your normal self." Kisara said.

Shizuru took a deep breath and walked forward. Natsuki took her hand and intertwined her fingers with hers.

"Don't be nervous, I'm here with you." Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru smiled back and gripped Natsuki's hand.

**XXXX**

"And here we are." Kisara announced.

Shizuru and Natsuki looked up at the homely building that almost looked like a shrine. The couple followed Kisara as she walked into the building. They saw an old lady in a gray dress at a desk. She looked up and slightly smiled at Kisara.

"So you've come back. How are you?" The woman walked over to Kisara.

"I'm fine Miss Maria." Kisara smiled.

"Who are these people?" Miss Maria turned to Natsuki and Shizuru.

"They're...they're my friends. They wanted to see Takara as well." Kisara responded.

"Oh my..." Miss Maria looked at Shizuru.

"Um..." Shizuru was lost with her words.

"You look just like her." Miss Maria gasped.

"She does doesn't she," Kisara sighed, "Where is Takara? She usually comes running over here."

"She should of been here..." Miss Maria looked puzzled.

A man in a suit came burst open the doors into the room. Shizuru's eyes widen when she recognized the man.

"Father? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Takara." Mr. Fujino responded.

"Damn it, I've had enough of this bullshit!" Natsuki raised a fist into the air.

"Not so fast." Mr. Fujino brought out a pistol from his suit.

Natsuki froze as the pistol was aimed at her. The other ladies responded in the same manner.

"Where's Takara?" Mr. Fujino asked Miss Maria.

"She's not here, she left some time ago."

Footsteps could be heard coming into the room. Kisara and Shizuru both gasped when they saw a girl with short black hair enter the room. Her crimson eyes lit up when she saw Kisara.

"Onee-cha-"

Mr Fujino grabbed Takara and put the barrel of the gun to her head.

"NO!" Kisara and Shizuru both responded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Mr. Fujino slowly began to walk towards the door.

Takara struggled to escape from Mr. Fujino's grip. Kisara gripped her hands into a fist and dashed at Mr. Fujino.

"Kisara no!" Shizuru yelled.

Before Mr. Fujino could aim his pistol at Kisara, she dashed behind him and got him in a full nelson. This caused Mr. Fujino to let go of Takara. Natsuki dashed to Takara and acted as a shield.

"Call the cops already!" Natsuki shouted to Miss Maria.

"Nice move but not smart at all." Mr. Fujino smiled as he threw Kisara off of him and sent her crashing into the wall.

"Now nobody move," Mr Fujino took out another pistol from his jacket, "Especially you Miss Maria."

Miss Maria put down the phone slowly. Every one except Mr. Fujino froze, one pistol was aimed on Miss Maria, the other on Kisara. Mr. Fujino turned his attention on Kisara.

"Your...Sakuragi, correct"

"Who want's to know?" Kisara glared at him.

"Trying to adopt my youngest child? I heard about this...want to know why your adoptive parents had so much debt?"

Kisara's glare slightly died as the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"Though I do have to admit I'm impressed. You almost paid off that debt in only 4 short years."

Kisara's face went pale at hearing this news. Without second thoughts, Mr Fujino turned to Natsuki who was guarding Takara.

"Move out of the way."

"Never." Natsuki glared.

"Fine then." He cocked the pistol.

"Wait." Shizuru got in front of the pistol.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki gasped.

"I started this, I'll end this." Shizuru stared at the pistol.

_"Kanin na for bringing this upon you, Natsuki, Kisara...Takara."_ Shizuru smiled.

Light fired from the pistol.

**I do not own Miss Maria from Mai Otome**

**Here's the link for what the necklace is suppose to look like, I do not own**

.com/il_fullxfull.


	10. Chapter 10

**I went a little above and beyond this chapter and made it longer than expected. But anyway I hope everyone is having a good day. If not well a new chapter always makes everyone smile :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**Chapter X**

**Reunion**

A girl with her blouse open was running fast through an alleyway with a man running close behind her. Not seeing where she was going the girl suddenly tripped over an object and fell to the ground. She quickly tried to get up and away but the man was on top and pinned her down to the ground.

"Got ya, now where was I?"

The man had one hand clamp both of her wrist as his other hand began to unbutton his pants. Suddenly a flash of silver struck the man causing him to fall on his back. Before he could get up a heavy weight prevented him from getting up.

"How much cash does he have?" Nao asked as she kicked the man.

"Mmm...not much. About $50 or so." Hinata collected the money from the man's wallet.

"Want me to knock him out or let him swim with the fishes?" Nao asked holding the lead pipe above his head.

"Knock him out, the cops will do the rest." Hinata smiled as she began to button her blouse.

Before the man could speak Nao kicked him hard on the head causing his world to go black. Nao sighed as she walked alongside Hinata.

"That was a little too close there Nao." Hinata grabbed Nao's hand.

"Sorry, I'll be earlier next time." Nao smiled at her, throwing away the lead pipe..

Hinata rose an eyebrow at Nao. She sighed and gripped Nao's hand tighter.

"Your worried about Shizuru, Natsuki and Kisara, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Nao sighed.

"Just a little." Hinata chuckled.

"I could care less-"

Suddenly the ringing of a phone interrupted Nao's sentence. Hinata reached inside her pocket and brought out her phone.

"Tomoko?"

"Who?" Nao raised an eyebrow.

"Old friend of mine, nothing more," Hinata smiled as she opened her phone,"That and I asked her to keep tabs on Shizuru, Natsuki and Kisara for you."

"Eh? What is she, a stalker for hire?"

"Much worse, her official tittle is Agent Kobayakawa."

Nao rolled her eyes as Hinata put her phone to her ear.

"Tomoko, what's up?"

After a few silent moments, Hinata gasped and turned pale.

"What?"

**XXXX**

It was cold within the hospital hallways. A couple was anxiously waiting in the waiting area. Hours had passed since and the night was still young until any news could be sought out. Everyone was worried.

"Kisara..."

_Flashback_

_Shizuru closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to pierce her skin. She waited for the pain and the her blood that would stain her shirt and the floor beneath her feet. She waited._

_She felt something push her out of the pistol's way._

_The trigger was pulled._

_Light fired from the pistol_.

_Shizuru opened her eyes and saw Kisara's face twisted with pain. _

_It all happened so fast._

_A sharp cry sounded in the room from another shot in the room._

_Mr. Fujino gripped his hand in pain as the pistol was shot out of his hand. A woman with crimson eyes and black hair smiled at him. A man in a long coat was besides her with a pistol aiming at Mr. Fujino._

_"What's the meaning of this?" Mr. Fujino asked._

_"Kyoko Takuma, police detective," Kyoko grinned as she showed him her badge,"Been following you and your daughter for awhile. Anyway enough with the pleasantries. Your under arrest for possession of a hand gun, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping and being a dick."_

_Mr. Fujino was about to grab his other pistol he had dropped on the floor when a streak of gray dashed at him. Miss Maria knocked out Mr. Fujino with a quick and powerful chop to the neck before he could place one finger on the pistol. The man in the long coat began to handcuff Mr. Fujino. Shizuru looked at the man and raised and eyebrow._

_"Mr. Hattori?"_

_The man nodded his head and smiled as he began to take Mr. Fujino out the door._

_"Yeah my partner Hiro was the detective helping you," Kyoko responded, "Now to the hospital!"_

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru felt hands shaking her shoulder. She looked up at the owners of the hand.

"You looked dead for a moment." Natsuki sighed.

"Kanin na..."

Natsuki sat down next to Shizuru and gripped her hand. No word were needed to be exchanged.

"You two."

Natsuki and Shizuru looked up and saw Miss Maria walking their way. They both stood up when they were almost face to face.

"How is Kisara?" Natsuki asked.

"She's fine, she'll be in the hospital for awhile though. It was a clean shot, didn't hit any vital organs."

"Thank goodness." Shizuru sighed.

"Indeed."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Um...where's Takara?" Shizuru asked.

"She's still in Kisara's room...hasn't moved from her side."

Shizuru nodded her head.

"You think we can see Kisara too?"

"I think they're just allowing family see her right now." Miss Maria responded.

"But Kisara and Takara-"

"They were adopted together, by government law they are sisters. Which is why Takara is allowed to see Kisara."

_How ironic _Natsuki thought and looked at Shizuru.

"When should we be able to see Kisara?" Shizuru asked.

"When she wakes up, she should be able to leave in about three to four days."

They both sighed at hearing this news. Miss Maria was about to speak when she heard footsteps coming their way. She turned and saw Kyoko walking towards them. Shizuru and Natsuki looked up when Kyoko was a few steps away from them. Kyoko suddenly dashed at Miss Maria with her hands clenched into fist. Miss Maria swiftly dodged the oncoming punches that Kyoko made at her and waited for an opportunity to open. Miss Maria began to fight back but Kyoko dodged the attacks just as quick. An opportunity presented itself to Miss Maria and she redirected Kyoko's fist and quickly popped her in the chin. Kyoko took a step back and rubbed her chin. She smiled as she took a deep breath.

"Nice, how would you like to work on my team?" Kyoko asked.

"My place is at the orphanage." Miss Maria responded.

"Damn, oh well. Where did you learn that style anyway?" Kyoko asked.

"Military, 2nd Lieutenant of the 34th division." Miss Maria nodded.

"Uh, my apologies mam for being disrespectful." Kyoko quickly stood at attention and saluted Miss Maria.

"I'm retired, no need for that."

Kyoko sighed of relief and relaxed her body.

"Excuse me, Miss Takuma?" Shizuru spoke up.

"Call me Kyoko."

"Kyoko, what of my father?"

"I've been following your old man's case for some time. He's been doing a lot of illegal activities here and there. Black market and tampering with your ma's will. The problem was we couldn't really proved that he was behind it all. That and we couldn't get close enough to him to arrest him. He's really good at watching where he steps, covering it up if he makes a bad step and disappearing and reappearing really quick. Thanks to you though we were able to get close to the old man and get him before he could cover up his tracks."

"Me?" Shizuru pointed to herself.

"Yup, remember Kobayakawa Tomoko?"

"She was on of the women I questioned."

"She works for me, we decided this was the best way to get to the old man so we took the chance. That added an amount of years to his time."

"I see...what's going to happen to him?"

"He'll be doing time. No amount of money could bail him out considering the pistols he had on him."

"How much time?" Natsuki asked.

"Enough where you won't worry about him being on the streets."

Shizuru looked relieved as she let go of the breath she was holding on to.

_Free..._

"Our apologizes for involving you into our case." A deep voice sounded from behind Shizuru.

Shizuru turned her head and saw Detective Hattori behind her. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at him as he began to walk towards Kyoko.

"No need for the apologizes. You did help me find Takara. I'm grateful for that." Shizuru responded.

Kyoko smiled as she brought out her cell phone and turned her back on them. Detective Hattori tipped his hat to the ladies and walked away with Kyoko.

"Oi Tomoko you can pull out. It's all taken care of. No you can't have a raise."

"Anyway do you girls have a place to stay at?" Miss Maria asked.

"Well..." Natsuki tinkered with her fingers.

"Your welcomed to stay at the orphanage if you like."

"Okini." Shizuru responded.

Miss Maria seemed surprised at Shizuru's sudden Kyoto accent.

"Interesting, Takara has that same Kyoto accent as you do. Heh, what are the odds?"

Shizuru smiled and she followed Miss Maria out of the hospital. She felt a hand grab hers and looked at the jade eyes that were looking at her.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Natsuki just raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing more.

**XXXX**

"Onee-chan..." Takara looked at Kisara who was in the medical bed.

Kisara looked peaceful as she was resting in the medical bed. Takara looked at Kisara's hand and began to reach for it. She slightly hesitated and pulled back a little. When Kisara didn't move, she gently grabbed grabbed her hand. With the sleeve of her shirt, she wiped the salt water that was collecting at the corner of her eyes.

"Please wake up soon..."

**XXXX**

"These past few days have been terrible, huh?" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand.

"It has..."

No news of Kisara waking up had arrived and Takara had not left her side since. To Shizuru and Natsuki's surprise Nao and Hinata arrived the next day. Miss Maria didn't seemed to mind as they we're friends of Kisara as well.

_Flashback_

_"So what's really going on?" Nao asked._

_"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked._

_"Obviously you guys are hiding something from us. Kisara's in the hospital, we want to know why." Hinata stated._

_Shizuru sighed and looked at Natsuki who nodded her head. Shizuru took a deep breath before telling Nao and Hinata the real situation._

_"Whoa...a little sister?" Nao could hardly believe what Shizuru was saying._

_"Yes and she's now Kisara's little sister through adoption." Shizuru responded._

_"Wow...what does she look like?" Hinata asked._

_"I have a picture but it was when she was three." Shizuru took out her wallet and brought out a picture._

_"Aw, she so cute." Hinata smiled._

_"Huh, the only thing that changed about you was the size of your rack." Nao pointed out._

_"Oi, knock it off." Natsuki popped Nao on the head._

_"Ow! What the hell mutt?" Nao glared at Natsuki._

_"Don't call me mutt." Natsuki responded._

_"So anyway," Hinata ignored Natsuki and Nao's fight, "When will we get to see Kisara?"_

_"In about...maybe in two days." Shizuru answered._

_"Hmm...this won't be easy for either of you." Hinata sighed._

_"Yeah..."_

"How many more days until we get to see Kisara?" Nao asked as they sat in the backyard of the orphanage and watched the children play on the small playground.

"Uh...if everything goes okay we might get to see her tomorrow." Natsuki responded.

"I hope she's okay." Hinata said.

Shizuru ran her fingers through her hair.

An awkward silence hung in the air between the four friends as they watched the children play.

"Excuse me ladies."

They all turned their heads to Miss Maria how appeared behind them.

"I'm going to the flower shop to buy Kisara flowers. Would you mind looking after the children while I'm gone?"

"No problem. This way I don't feel so bad for staying her rent free." Natsuki responded.

"May I go with you?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, does one other person want to come?"

"Go on Shizuru, you were always good as flower arranging." Natsuki rubbed Shizuru's shoulder.

"Ara, if you insist." Shizuru smiled as she stood up.

"Have fun." Nao smiled at Hinata.

"We shouldn't be gone for too long. If anyone comes by wanting to adopted a child, tell them to either wait until I get back of tell them to come back next week."

"Understood lieutenant." Natsuki saluted Miss Maria with two fingers.

Miss Maira rolled her eyes and chuckled as she began to walk away. As soon as the ladies were gone, Nao and Natsuki turned their attention to themselves and the playing children.

"Shizuru's little sister might live with you and Shizuru. Is that a problem?" Nao asked.

"No, they deserve to be with each other after being torn apart." Natsuki responded.

"You think that's why Shizuru wanted to dump you?"

"What?"

Nao rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look its a rule in all relationships. Kind of like me and Hinata. As much as I love her, if she didn't like my mother then that's a deal breaker for me. I want the person I want to grow old with to like my mother. Maybe Shizuru was scared that you wouldn't like Takara because of the age difference and that she might take her under her wing."

"Since when did you get smart?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it mutt."

"Don't call me mutt."

Natsuki laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed and tried to relax.

"But I think you might be right about your thesis. If that's true, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Mmm?"

"I'm not gonna run out on her because of this. I don't understand why she thinks that."

"Well you did reject-"

"Yeah I know but...never mind." Natsuki let out a frustrated sigh.

"Huh, glad my relationship with Hinata isn't as rough as yours."

"How is that going by the way?"

"It's great. She like my mama, we mug dirty men together and she likes spiders."

"What's her story?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Natsuki sighed and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Um, excuse me."

The two women looked at a small boy who appeared to be no older than 7 with black hair and lavender colored eyes. Natsuki smiled and sat up.

"Yes?"

"Do you like kids?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you like boys?"

"Barking up the wrong tree kid." Nao muttered.

Natsuki lightly popped Nao upside the head and gave her a stern look. Nao muttered something under her breath as she rubbed her head. Natsuki turned her attention back to the small boy and smiled.

"I like little boys. Why do you ask?"

"Will you adopt me?"

"Eh?" Natsuki responded.

"Can you adopt me?" The boy smiled.

"Eh...well...I'd have to talk to my girlfriend about that."

"Oh...okay." The young boy seemed disappointed.

Natsuki sighed and ruffled his wild black hair with her hand. He giggled as he tried to get Natsuki's hand out of her hair.

"What your name kid?" Nao asked.

"My name is Riku." The boy smiled.

"Riku huh? Well my name's Nao, nice to meet you."

He smiled and sat in between the two ladies. Natsuki seemed a bit confused as Nao seemed to enjoy Riku's company.

"What up with him? He's so...friendly." Natsuki asked.

"Your too spoiled mutt. You've never had to live in an orphanage," Nao sighed, "It's common for kids in an orphanage to want to grab an adult's attention so they can get adopted. Right Riku?"

"Huh?" Riku looked confused.

"Exaclty, its just a natural instinct you pick up in an orphanage." Nao smiled.

"Don't call me mutt." Natsuki responded.

**XXXX**

"Morning Glory?" Shizuru asked as Miss Maria arranged a flower bowl for Kisara.

"Its her favorite flower." Miss Maria responded.

"You seem to know a lot about Kisara." Hinata said.

"Well she practically lived at the orphanage her whole life. She's almost like a daughter to me." Miss Maria said.

"No parents wanted to adopted her?" Shizuru asked.

"Not exactly, many couples wanted to adopt Kisara. She's smart, beautiful, hardworking and talented. A model daughter that any parents would want."

"What? Why didn't she get adopted?" Hinata asked.

"Kisara promised to be Takara's onee-chan and that they would be adopted together. Sad to say but not many couples want to adopt siblings. They wanted Kisara but she wouldn't hear of it if Takara was not adopted as well. So Kisara stayed at the orphanage for about 8 years."

"Oh wow. Couldn't see have had her own place at 14 though?" Hinata asked.

"She could have but she wanted to stay near Takara and help me out with the other orphans. A fool but nonetheless a loyal soul."

"What happened to her real parents?" Shizuru asked.

Miss Maria froze for a moment as she hands stopped their motions in the flowers. She turned to Shizuru with a slight glare.

"You should as Kisara if you really want to know."

"Kanin na..." Shizuru slightly bowed.

Hinata sighed as she looked at Shizuru who appeared to be in her own world. She decided to take Nao's advice and stay out of Shizuru's way.

**XXXX**

"So did the flower's look nice?" Natsuki asked as she waited for Shizuru to lay in bed next to her.

"They were lovely. Kisara likes Morning Glories, I learned this today." Shizuru responded as she slipped into her night clothes.

Natsuki watched as Shizuru quietly brushed her hair.

"Want to try tomorrow and see if we can visit Kisara?"

"Sure..." Shizuru responded.

Natsuki sighed at Shizuru's response. Shizuru finished brushing her hair and quietly walked over to the bed. She got her legs under the covers and placed a small kiss on Natsuki's cheek. She was about to turn into the night but a arm stopped her and made her look at Natsuki. The blue haired girl looked at her as Shizuru slowly looked into her jade eyes.

"Look it wasn't your fault. Nothing is, okay?"

Shizuru looked away for a moment before Natsuki turned her to face her again.

"It wasn't your fault." Natuki repeated.

Before Shizuru could respond, Natsuki wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay?"

"How can you say that? This is all my fault," Shizuru responded as she pushed Natsuki away, "Everything is my fault. That bullet was meant for me not Kisara. Now she's in the hospital because of me. Takara's also hurt by this. Its all-"

Before another word could come out of Shizuru's mouth, Natsuki closed it with her lips. Shizuru's eyes widen in surprise but slowly calmed down as the kiss sank in deeper. Natsuki ended the kiss and wrapped her arms around Shizuru and comforted her.

"I'm sorry for interupting you, but that was the only way to get you to shut up and listen to me."

After a few kisses on Shizuru's cheek, Natsuki looked Shizuru in the eyes and rested her forehead on hers.

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Shizuru wrapped her arms tighter around Natsuki as they slowly laid back on the bed.

"Okay..."

**XXXX**

Red crimson opened up and groaned at the sudden slight pain coming from their abdomen. Kisara saw the morning light beam from the windows as she relaxed back into the large pillows.

_Guess I didn't die._

She felt something move near her legs and turned her attention to it. She smiled at Takara who was sleeping on the medical bed. Slowly Kisara ran her hand on Takara's sleeping head and hoped her little sister wouldn't wake up just yet. Takara stirred in her sleep but didn't open her eyes to Kisara's relief.

_Poor Kara, she must of stayed here waiting forever for me to wake up. Sorry about that._

"Mmm..." Takara muttered in her sleep.

"Takara?"

With her eyes still closed Takara began to from words in her sleep.

"Onee-chan..."

"Yeah?" Kisara smiled.

"P-Play with me...please"

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

Takara moved more in her sleep and didn't respond to the question. Kisara smiled as drool slightly formed at the corner of Takara's mouth.

_Talking in her sleep and drooling, so cute._

"Mi-Miss you...so much." Takara began to speak again.

"I miss you to Takara."

"...N-Never...don't...l-leave a-a-again...okay, onee-chan?"

The smile on Kisara's face slightly disappeared hearing that sentence come out of Takara's mouth. She continued to slowly rub Takara's head.

_Maybe...maybe this is for the best..._

Takara stirred more in her sleep and then sat up in her chair. Kisara chuckled when Takara wiped away the drool that was falling from the corner of her lip. Takara heard the chuckle and turned to Kisara who was smiling at her. A big, bright smile came to Takara's face.

"Onee-chan!"

"Hey Kara."

"I...I so want to hug you right now, but the doc told me to restrain myself." Takara smiled.

"I'm sure a gently hug will be okay." Kisara brought her arms up for a hug.

Takara still had that smile on her face as she gently wrapped her arms around Kisara. She blinked a couple of times before Kisara looked down at Takara.

"Kara..."

"Sorry I don't know where they came from." Takara began to wipe away the never ending tears from her eyes.

Kisara just smiled and held Takara a little tighter to her.

"I love ya kid."

"I love you onee-chan." Takara smiled into their hug.

**XXXX**

The ladies, excluding Miss Maria, arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk. The nurse looked at them and remembered their faces. She sighed as they came closer to the front desk.

"I told you four before, no one except family is allowed to see Sakuragi Kisara."

"Yeah but its been three days now. She should be fine to see other people." Natsuki complained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow it."

"You sure? Maybe this might help." Nao showed the nurse a bill of money.

"Nice try but the answer is still no."

"Come on, its not like we're infected or anything." Hinata responded.

Shizuru sneezed and sniffled a little. The nurse raised an eyebrow and Hinata worriedly chuckled.

"Please don't make my job an more difficult. If you may exit the hospital to your right." The nurse pointed to the entrance/exit door.

"Is there a problem here?"

The ladies all turned and looked at the person behind them.

"Hey."

**XXXX**

"Can you eat this onee-chan?" Takara asked holding up a bowl of shiratama.

"I could, but they told me to eat what they give me. Not the best, but then again I'm not usually all that hungry." Kisara responded.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Takara asked.

"No...well actually can you go check my visitor status? I don't think my friends can't visit me yet, so I want to change that."

"Okay, I'll be back." Takara got off her chair and walked out of Kisara's room.

"To think the sister roles have switched." Miss Maria chuckled.

"That Takara is something else. Trying everything to see that I'm comfortable." Kisara smiled.

"Well, what is it you want to talk about?" Miss Maria knew Kisara purposely made Takara leave the room for a reason.

"Saw right through me huh," Kisara sighed, " Guess it can't be helped. You remember my friends that wanted to see Takara?"

"Yes, the one with blue hair and the one that looks like her."

"Well...the one with chestnut hair, her name is Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru."

Miss Maria stared at Kisara with shock and surprise.

"So...the onee-chan Takara has been waiting for has finally arrived. About time if I may add," Miss Maria sighed, "What are you going to to?"

"I don't know...but I do know one thing." Kisara gripped the sheets.

"What?"

"This medical bill is going to pile onto the debt I already have."

"You could just adopt her now."

"I can't. The rules won't let me, besides with me working three jobs, I wouldn't be there for Takara when she'll need me. That's not really sisterly of me."

Miss Maira sighed as Kisara laid back on the pillows.

"Fujino asked about your parents."

"Which ones?"

"Your birth parents."

Kisara sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

**XXXX**

"Hey, weren't you two at the orphanage?"

The ladies turned and saw Takara walking towards them. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and saw her face grow a little pale and her crimson eye widen. Nao and Hinata noticed this as well but stayed silent. When Takara came up to them Hinata began to speak for them.

"They were but we came after we heard what happen to Kisara. We wanted to see if she was okay."

"Oh, so your friends with my onee-chan?" Takara asked.

"We are." Nao responded.

Takara turned to the nurse and smiled.

"My sister would like to have visitor visit her. Would that be alright mam?"

"I'm sorry but I can't-"

"Allow me to help."

All eyes turned to a man in a business suit.

"What are you doing here?"

**XXXX**

"Well-" Kisara began to speak when Takara walked into the room again.

"What's up?" Kisara asked.

"You have several visitors onee-chan." Takara smiled.

Before she could ask who Shizuru, Natsuki, Nao and Hinata entered the room. Kisara smiled as her friends came closer to the medical bed.

"Hey, how you doing?" Natsuki asked.

"Well considering I have a small hole in my gut, I'm doing okay." Kisara smiled.

As Nao and Kisara laughed as Hinata chuckled to herself, Shizuru took a quick glance at Takara who was laughing with them. Miss Maria noticed but didn't say anything to upset the mood.

"Oh, yeah. Takara, these are my friends from Fuka."

Takara turned to Kisara's friends. She slightly bowed to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Takara Sakuragi."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natsuki Kuga, that's Nao Yuuki but just call her spider, that's Hinata Minamoto and this is..." Natsuki hesitated.

"Um hey Takara," Kisara grabbed Takara's attention, "This is the surprise I was talking about."

"Really?"

"Yeah...you see-"

"Excuse me." Someone came into the room.

As the visitor entered the room, Kisara seemed to blush. All eyes were turned to the visitor, to Shizuru's relief.

"Done pulling the strings Kanzaki?" Nao asked.

"Yes. Sorry I took so long to get here. I heard what happened and just had to come," Reito went to Kisara's bed side, "So is the hospital treating you well?"

"Where the hell did you vaporize from?" Kisara was surprised to see Reito.

"Reito, okini for letting us get through the nurses." Shizuru smiled.

Takara recognized Shizuru's accent and stared at her.

"Your welcome, anything for old friends" He smiled at them.

"You know them?" Kisara asked.

"We went to the same high school, well except for Hinata here and Nao was in junior high." Natsuki answered.

"I was the vice-president of the student council and Shizuru here was the president." Reito said.

"Ara, no need for that. It was a long time ago." Shizuru said.

"Ara? Okini?"

Shizuru turned to Takara who was staring at her.

"Kanin na, did I say something?" Shizuru asked.

"Hey your from Kyoto too!" Takara beamed.

"I am."

"Ara, I haven't used my Kyoto accent in awhile. Kanin na if it sounds a little weird." Takara smiled as her voice laced with a Kyoto accent.

"No its not bad, a little rusty but good." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki looked over at Kisara and noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Are you okay Kisara?" Reito asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Wait how did you know I was admitted to this hospital?"

"Its a secret, that and I'm in good hands with this hospital. I donated a large sum of money here."

"Really? Where do you work at?"

"I'm head of Viola Industries." Reito replied.

"No kidding? Wow that's really awesome." Hinata smiled.

"Where?" Kisara raised an eyebrow.

"Viola Industries is one of the best when it comes to making machines. You didn't know that?" Nao asked.

_Damn, I just ran into one of the powerhouse, rich men in Japan. I'm surprised he didn't yell at me when I ran into him. I hope he's not one of those rich snobs. _Kisara sighed.

"Hey was this your boyfriend you were talking to on the night of the train?" Natsuki asked.

"N-No." A slight blush came to Kisara's face.

"You caught a good one Kisara." Shizuru chuckled.

"Wait a minute-" A shade darker.

"Not too shabby Kisara." Miss Maria nodded her head in approval.

"You too Miss Maria?" An even darker shade of red.

"Hey look your face is turning red." Hinata smiled.

"Not its not!" Kisara defended herself.

"It's not any naughty thoughts is it?" Nao grinned.

"Damn it Nao!"

"Ara, ara, onee-chan, he is cute. Nice job." Takara chuckled.

"TAKARA!"

Reito smiled as Kisara tried to hide the blush away from him.

"Don't hide it, its cute."

"Its not cute." Kisara muttered.

"So about that date, should we set it again later after you get out of the hospital?" Reito asked.

"You still want to go out on that date?" Kisara asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Um..."

"Go on and say yes." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki..." Kisara slightly glared at Natsuki.

A nurse suddenly came into the room and was surprised by the large number of people in the room.

"Sorry but visiting hours are over, even for you Mr. Kanzaki."

"Very well then. May I come by tomorrow and visit you Miss. Sakuragi?" Reito asked Kisara.

"You can just call me Kisara. Yeah sure."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Reito smiled.

"Okay, everybody out." The nurse began to shoo everyone away.

"Wait I need to talk to Shizuru for a moment." Kisara called Shizuru.

"Fine." The nurse made everyone except Shizuru go out the door.

Natsuki took one last look at Shizuru before the door was closed on her. They were left alone, Shizuru looked at Kisara.

"Was it wrong for me not to introduce...well reintroduce you to Takara?"

"No...I don't think she remembers me." Shiruru sighed.

"No, somewhere in her mind your still there. Though it has been 10 years, I'm sure if you tell her the truth, she'll remember."

"Right...the truth..."

Kisara saw Shizuru scared for some reason.

"About...about your question earlier." Kisara began.

"Yes?" Shizuru looked at Kisara.

"I became Takara's older sister...for both her and myself."

"For your comfort and her's?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah..."

"I see..."

"Please don't judge my actions."

"I'm not."

"I was being selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"It all roots to my family. My parents died in a car crash," Kisara turned her face away, "It was an accident but I also lost my little sister that day too."

"Kanin na."

"I lost everything...I felt empty until Takara came to the orphanage. When I first saw Takara...she looked just like my little sister Kaori. I was trying to ease the pain in my heart."

Shizuru remained silent as Kisara wiped away her tears.

"Sorry, I'm not good at confessions."

"No worries." Shizuru tried to smile.

"But I do think of Takara as my little sister. Please know that."

"I do."

Kisara slightly smiled as she cleaned her face.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead.

"About Takara..."

**XXXX**

Shizuru walked back to the waiting area and saw everyone. She felt her heart beat faster the more steps she took towards the group. Takara stood out the most to her.

_My search is finally at an end...even after all these years she still so beautiful. _

"Takara..."

Takara turned around and smiled at Shizuru. She noticed a scared look in Shizuru's eyes and tilted her head to the side a little.

"Are you okay?"

"Um Takara...do...do you remember your real name?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah...why do you ask?"

"What is it?"

"My real name is Fujino."

Natsuki took a deep breath and waited for the magic to happen. Nao held Hinata's hand as Reito looked a bit confused but stayed silent. Shizuru tried to smile as she took a deep breath.

"Do you remember me?"

"Huh?" Takara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Shizuru Fujino."

Takara took a small step back and continued to give Shizuru a confused look.

"Who?"

**R&R please**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going to work on this story instead of One + One = More than Two because this one is wrapping up to its finale. Sorry to dissapoint but I put two chapters in one to make up for it. Hope that makes it enjoyable, but seriously just go ahead and read.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Danzai13**

**Chapter XI**

**Happiness and Sorrow**

_She...she really doesn't remember me. I prepared myself for this. I knew there might have been the slightest chance that she wouldn't remember me...but..._

"Who are you?"

The words took a blow at Shizuru's heart. She tried to smile anyway as she looked at the young confused girl.

"Takara its me...Shizuru. Your onee-chan. Don't you remember me?"

Takara still gave Shizuru a confused look but she took a few step closer to her. She looked into Shizuru's crimson eyes and studied her. Takara took a step back and inspected up and down Shizuru's body.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yes."

Takara raised an eyebrow as she took out a picture from her pocket. She lifted up the picture and compared the chestnut hair teenager in the picture with the chestnut haired woman that stood before her. Her eyes widen at the similarity and dropped the picture. Natsuki looked at it and noticed it was Takara and Shizuru from the past.

"O-onee-chan..." Water began to build up in Takara's eyes.

"Takara..."

Takara suddenly punched Shizuru in the stomach. Everyone was taken taken aback by the young girl's action. Shizuru grunted in pain as she looked up at Takara. She felt her eyes sting as she saw the hurt expression on Takara's face.

"What took you so long onee-chan?"

Shizuru saw the tears fall down Takara's face. The tears then began to fall down her own face as well. She wrapped her arms around Takara who in turn hugged her back.

"Kanin na Takara. Kanin na!"

Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck as she watched the two sister's embrace.

_Back together again..._

**XXXX**

Kisara put on her clothes in the bathroom and thought about the past week and all that had transpired. It was good, it was bad, and it was all messing with her head.

_It's good that Takara and Shizuru get back together. I mean Takara was waiting for her, I was just there to ease the pain. It's not fair if I act selfish and keep Takara. They deserve to be together again..._

Kisara sighed as she began to button up her shirt. Her mind began to wonder on its own.

_Flashback_

_"Onee-chan..." Takara looked worried._

_"Hey don't worry about me. Go on and have a good time."_

_"But what about you?"_

_"Takara, Shizuru came back for you and she wants to bond with you. Isn't this what you wanted?" Kisara asked._

_"Yeah...but I don't want to leave you alone."_

_"Reito should be visiting me today. I think Miss Maria is coming to."_

_"Ara, first name bases?" Takara smiled._

_"Whatever Kara," Kisara rolled her eyes, "Now go bond with Shizuru."_

_Kisara felt two arms surround her and she looked down and Takara. With a smile Kisara returned the hug._

_"I'll be back okay?"_

_"Its a promise." Kisara smiled._

_"Bye." Takara waved as she walked out of the door._

_Kisara waved until Takara disappeared. Her hand slowly dropped to her bed and the smile that was on her face dropped as well as her head. She leaned back onto the pillow and looked blankly up at the ceiling._

_"A promise..."_

Shaking her head a little, Kisara finished buttoning her shirt and proceeded to her pants. Kisara finished putting her clothes on and opened the door to her room. The past few days her room was filled with a few visitors but now it was empty. She looked around just in case someone was hiding but no one was there. She sighed and was about to sit down in a near by chair when she saw something catch her eye. As if time had turn back, she saw herself as a little girl before Takara entered her life. She watched the little girl wrap her arms around her knees and hold herself. The little Kisara began to cry as she held herself.

Something fell on to her cheek and Kisara reached up and wiped it away. The little girl disappeared as she tired to wipe away the continuous falling tears.

"Stop it, your too old to cry." Kisara told herself as she wiped away the tears.

The tears disobeyed her and continued to fall from her eyes. The more she tried to stop them the more they fell and drenched her cheeks.

"Why...why? It's not fair..."

Kisara sat in the chair and placed her face in her hands and let go. The tears fell willingly and freely.

"I'm alone again."

She let the tears fall down when suddenly she heard the door open. She looked upand quickly tried to wipe away the tears.

"Sorry you have to see this. Pretty pathetic huh?" Kisara hid her face away.

Arms lifted Kisara up from the chair and made her stand up. The arms then embraced her and laid her head on the shoulder.

"Kanzaki..."

"Just Reito." Rieto held her closer.

"Reito...you don't have to do this. I'm fine now." Kisara pushed Reito away.

"I want to." Reito held Kisara and put a hand on her head.

"But I'm not-" Kisara tried to get away

"Stop denying it."

Kisara stopped moving and tried to keep herself from crying again. Reito sensed this and rubbed her back with his hand.

"It's okay to cry once in a while. It makes everything feel better."

"I don't want to ruin your suit."

"I don't mind." Rieto held her closer.

With that she leaned her head into his shoulder and let out all of the pain she had held inside for so long.

"You not alone. I'm here with you."

Kisara wrapped her arms around Rieto and never wanted to let go.

**XXXX**

"So now what?" Natsuki asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Nao responded.

"I don't know, guess I was stupid to ask you for help."

"Whatever, are Shizuru and Takara out again."

"Yeah they should be back soo-"

The doors to a room in the orphanage opened and Shizuru, Takara and Miss Maria walked out. Natsuki smiled when she saw Shizuru and Takara were holding hands.

"Congratulations, you have another Fujino living with you." Miss Maria smiled at Natsuki.

"Wait what?" Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'm gonna live with onee-chan!" Takara responded.

"Wait, with us?" Natsuki pointed to her and Shizuru.

"Yup."

"Hehehe, good luck with two Fujinos mutt." Nao snickered.

"Shut it, don't call me mutt spider." Natsuki growled.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to walk Kisara back to the orphanage." Miss Maria began to walk away.

"Miss Maria can I go with you?" Takara asked.

"You don't have to ask."

Takara was about to go but hesitated and looked back at Shizuru.

"Go on, I'll wait for you here." Shizuru smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Takara smiled and waved goodbye as she took off after Miss Maria. Shizuru sighed happily as she turned back to Natsuki.

"Uh you know I'm gonna go see if Hinata has the surprise ready." Nao quickly left the room.

The room was silent as Natsuki tried to find her words.

"So...she's coming to live with us?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes..."

"Is that the other reason why you wanted to break up?"

"Yes...I don't know whether or not you will like her. Either way I want to take care of her. Natsuki...will you stay with me, even though Takara will be around?"

Natsuki gently placed a hand on Shizuru's cheek and smiled.

"No."

"What?" Shizuru felt her heart drop.

"No, I won't ever leave you. Because I love too much."

Shizuru smiled and wrapped her arms around Natsuki and placed her head on her shoulder.

"Okini Natsuki."

"Speaking of which, where is Takara going to stay at our apartment?"

"Ara, I didn't think about that."

Natsuki sighed but had a smile on her face.

**XXXX**

"You think onee-chan is okay?" Takara asked Miss Maria.

"Which one are we talking about?" Miss Maria asked.

"Kisara."

"I'm sure she's fine, that boyfriend of hers is walking her out of the hospital."

"Actually I meant about me and Shizuru onee-chan."

Miss Maria thought about it and looked down at Takara. She saw worry on the young girl's face. She lightly tapped Takara on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That look of worry isn't good for your face."

"But what about Kisara onee-chan?"

"...Things will work out. Don't worry too much about it. That's always been a flaw of yours."

"Ara? How?"

"You once worried so much, you actually fell ill one time because of it."

"Eh? When was that?"

"When you were young. You probably don't remember."

"Mmm..."

They arrived at the hospital and waited for Kisara and Rieto to come out. Takara looked around and turned her head towards the direction of a bell ring. The elevator door opened and the pair came out. Takara smiled and ran towards Kisara with open arms.

"Onee-chan! Your finally back."

"Yeah I'm back." Kisara patted Takara's head.

"Let's go, you two are making a scene." Miss Maria stated.

"Where are the others?" Reito asked.

"They're at the orphanage getting their things packed. They leave this afternoon."

"Oh...I see." Kisara sighed.

Reito grabbed her hand and walked with her. She had a slight blush appear on her face.

"Hey let go."

"Relax, we still have that date to go on." Reito smiled.

"Um...yeah."

"Ara, onee-chan your face is turning red."

"It's the sun."

"In the middle of fall?" Miss Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, its the sun." Kisara repeated.

Reito smiled as he watched the blush on Kisara's slightly grow.

"What are you looking at?" Kisara asked.

"At something cute."

"Yeah Takara is cute." Kisara smiled.

"No I'm not." Takara blushed.

Miss Maria sighed as they approached the orphanage.

_I didn't think we would ever make it back_

Opening the door Miss Maria ran into Nao.

"Ow, what the hell?" Nao rubbed her head.

"Your apologizes please." Miss Maria said.

"Sorry lieutenant." Nao gripped.

"Hey where is-" Kisara began.

"Welcome back."

Kisara stared at Natsuki, Shizuru and Hinata who came out of no where and presented a cake to her. She stared at the cake with the frosting letters that said 'Welcome Back'. Kisara smiled and rubbed her neck.

"Um...thanks guys."

"No problem." Natsuki said.

"It's just a small token of my gratitude." Shizuru smiled.

"Uh huh...so can we eat this?" Kisara asked.

"Course silly." Hinata smiled.

For that brief moment in time, everything was prefect.

Everything.

**XXXX**

"This is what you want?"

"Yes...I'm going to live with Shizuru onee-chan."

Kisara and Takara were sitting on the porch and looking up at the sky. Takara worried as Kisara remained silent. She was about to say something when she felt a hand pat her head. Kisara smiled at her as she riffled her hair.

"Just make sure you visit me, okay?"

"Will do."

"I...I just remembered Miss Maria asked me to do something. You better go get your things packed." Kisara stood up and began to walk away.

"Onee-chan wait!" Takara ran after Kisara.

Kisara turned around and stopped for Takara. They stared at each other for a moment before Kisara coughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Kisara turned her head around.

Takara grabbed Kisara's hand. Kisara turned back around and looked at Takara.

"Thank you...for everything."

"Takara..."

"I really messed up everything for you," Takara said, "A lot of parents wanted to adopt you, but you turned them down to take care of me. You really shouldn't have, but you did keep your promise. Okini...onee-chan."

Kisara wrapped her arms around Takara and hugged her.

"If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change anything."

Takara smiled and hugged Kisara back. Kisara smiled as well.

"So don't forget to visit me okay?" Kisara said as they let go of each other.

"I won't. When I'm finally able to get a job, I'll help pay of that debt mom and dad left us."

"No worries, Reito payed off my medical bill and the debt our parents left behind."

"Ara, you said his name again." Takara smiled.

"Don't you mock your onee-chan." Kisara blushed and ruffled Takara's black hair.

Takara laughed as she tried to get Kisara to stop ruffling her hair.

**XXXX**

"So this is Fuka?" Takara asked as the stepped off of the train.

"Yup, you like?" Kisara asked.

"I like."

"We'll see you guys later." Nao waved at the group.

"Take care you two." Natsuki waved back.

"We'll try." Hinata held Nao's hand.

"Good bye." Shizuru smiled.

"So where do you live Shizuru onee-chan?" Takara asked.

"We're actually going over here now." Shizuru smiled.

"Is Natsuki chan coming with us?" Takara asked.

"Don't call me chan." Natsuki responded.

Takara smiled as she walked in between Shizuru and Kisara. Shizuru extended her hand for Takara to take. Without hesitation Takara took Shizuru's hand and grabbed Kisara's hand. Kisara slightly blushed as they walked on.

"And this I home." Natsuki opened the door and let Kisara and Takara in.

"Wow...this is better than my apartment." Kisara noted.

"Isn't this a one bed room apartment?" Takara asked.

Shizuru somewhat froze at Takara's question. She turned around to face Takara.

"Yes, but we'll get a two bed room apartment soon."

"But where will Natsuki-chan stay?"

"Please don't call me chan." Natsuki requested.

"Ara, but then what do I call Natsuki-chan?" Takara asked.

"Um, just call me Natsuki."

"Okay Natsuki-chan." Takara smiled.

"Kid..."

"Natsuki will sleep with me." Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist.

"Oi! Not in front of your sister." Kisara covered Takara's eyes.

"Oh, is Shizuru onee-chan and Natsuki-chan on that side of the street?" Takara asked as she tried to uncover her eyes.

"Um...ask Shizuru." Kisara removed her hands.

"Takara...um...well..." Shizuru let go of Natsuki and slightly panicked as she tried to talk to Takara.

"It's okay, I still love you." Takara smiled.

"Takara!" Shizuru smiled and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"She still keeps calling me chan." Natsuki slightly growled.

"Yeah, but don't worry if she likes you, she teases you." Kisara smiled.

"Kind of like someone I know." Natsuki looked at Shizuru.

"Yeah..."

"Natsuki-chan, take care of my sister okay?" Takara asked.

"I will, stop calling me chan."

Shizuru smiled as Takara smiled at Natsuki.

**XXXX**

"It still feels kind of weird." Takara said at the dinner table.

"Really? Well its only been a week." Natsuki responded.

"Ara, do you want me to ask Kisara over again."

"I'm not a baby onee-chan." Takara sighed.

"How old are you again Takara?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm 10."

"So I guess you'll be going to the Fuka middle school."

"No."

"You can't not just go to school." Natsuki responded.

"I'm a first year in high school." Takara smiled.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki almost choked on the food they had in their mouths. Takara was a bit surprised when the started to calm down. Natsuki looked at Takara with a raised eyebrow. She then laughed and patted Takara on the back.

"Good one Takara."

"No I'm actually a high school student."

"Eh?"

"Yup, they said I was too smart so they made me take the high school entrance exam which I passed."

"Oh...wow your really smart."

"Not really, I just like to study."

"Want to do my homework then?" Natsuki smiled.

"Ikezu Natsuki." Shizuru smiled.

"You were the student council president in high school right onee-chan?" Takara asked.

"I was."

"Hmm...okay, I'm going to be the student council president too."

"Looks like someone's following your footsteps Shizuru." Natsuki sighed.

"Ara, let's hope not." Shizuru smiled.

"Why not?" Takara asked.

"That would be a bad thing." Shizuru winked.

"Aw come on, no it wouldn't."

"Later."

Natsuki just smiled as she watched the two sister's bond together at the dinner table.

_This is a nice change of pace._

**XXXX**

Hinata had already fallen into a deep slumber as she was wrapped around Nao's naked arms. Still awake Nao watched Hinata sleep. She smiled to herself when Hinata slightly opened her eyes. She moaned and closed her eyes.

"S-Sorry...so...tired."

Nao kissed Hinata's head and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, go to sleep."

Hinata didn't respond but laid still and went back to sleep. Nao felt her eyelids grow heavy so she wrapped her arms around Hinata and kissed her softly on the lips. Nao blushed as she tried to stay awake for a little longer.

"One day...one day I'll tell you. So just wait a little longer, okay?"

Unable to stay awake any longer, she rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

**XXXX**

"T-Thanks for the meal." Kisara blushed.

"No problem." Reito smiled.

Kisara smiled as they walked hand in hand away from the Star Atlas.

"Is there any where you want to go?" Reito asked.

"No...well.." Kisara hesitated.

"Mmm?"

"Um...follow me."

Kisara guided Reito as they walked passed people. Reito noticed she was looking as if someone was following them.

"Kisara?"

"Just making sure my little sister or her sister isn't following us. Them or Natsuki, Nao and Hinata."

Reito just smiled as their fast walk slowed down. He looked at the building she had brought him to.

"You have to go to work now?" Reito raised an eyebrow at the coffee shop.

"No, I just really like this place." Kisara opened the front door.

"So you tell me, what's good here?" Reito asked.

"Just don't get the Miracle Drink." Kisara smiled.

Reito smiled but then he noticed Kisara taking out her wallet.

"Now, now I got this."

"But you pay for everything, makes me feel like a free loader." Kisara complained.

"But if I'm happy and want to do it, then your not a free loader."

"But still." Kisara sighed.

"Don't worry, just relax."

Kisara smiled at him for a moment before turning her attention to the door.

"Is something wrong?" Reito asked.

"I think I saw red hair, run." Kisara grabbed the drinks and quickly walked out of the coffee shop.

Reito just smiled as he followed her. They stopped at a bench near a the park. Kisara sat down and smiled.

"I think its safe."

"If you say so. Who are we running from?" Reito sat besides her.

"The group that promised they ruin our first date." Kisara sighed.

"Ah, the group. Is that what you call them?" He smiled.

"More or less. What did you get?"

"Tea."

"Huh, so you like tea like Shizuru."

"Not at all. She has, how would you say, a major craving for it."

"Eh, how?"

"She can take it to the unhealthy level." He smiled.

"Oh...I didn't think that was possible."

"It is."

"So your the head of Viola Industries?"

"That's right."

"But how? I mean you only 2 years older than me."

"It's my father's company. I've worked in it since I was 13 so I know the ropes of it."

"Do you like your job?"

"Mmm...sometimes."

"Huh...I'm out of subject to talk about." Kisara sighed.

"Well what about you?"

"I...I don't...I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Hmm?"

"I've had three jobs since my adoptive parent's died. The money was for their debt and for Takara's schooling. Now that Takara is with Shizuru and you covered the rest of that debt, I don't know what to do with myself."

"I see."

Kisara sighed and looked up at the sky.

"If I'm not intruding, can I ask about your real parents?"

"Um...let's not."

"Alright then."

"What about yours?"

"They like to travel a lot, so I don't really see much of them much."

"...Is it lonely?"

"Yes, I know what it feels like to be alone." Reito smiled at her.

Kisara blushed for a moment before she sat closer to him to where their shoulder's touched. Reito slowly wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think I like you." Kisara said.

"Think?"

"...I...like you...a lot."

Reito smiled and brought his hand up to her chin to make her face him. She was blushing as he came closer to her face.

"I like you a lot too."

Kisara closed her eyes and pressed forward a little.

"So you've reached first base? Congrats."

Kisara looked up and pushed Reito away.

"Nao how could you? They we're going to kiss." Hinata sighed.

"Please I wasn't the one who planned this." Nao said.

"W-W-W-What are you guys doing here?" Kisara blushed.

"Actually the ring leader is over there. You might want to talk to her." Nao pointed to a bush close by.

Kisara looked and Takara popped out and waved at her.

"Kara..." Kisara slightly glared.

"This idea was Shizuru onee-chan's." Takara pointed back to Nao.

"Ara, ara. This was my Natsuki's idea." Shizuru smiled as she brought Natsuki out from their hiding place.

"How is this my idea? I didn't even want to come in the first place." Natsuki said as she was being dragged.

Kisara sighed and tired to hide her face.

"Now, now ladies. Kisara and I are going now." Reito grabbed Kisara's hand.

Takara chuckled as Kisara walked away with Reito.

"Your evil you know that?" Nao said to Takara.

"I'm not evil, I'm just playfully teasing her." Takara smiled.

"Is she like that home too?" Nao asked Natsuki.

"Uh-huh." Natsuki sighed.

"He,he,he, just like Fujino. You two really are alike." Nao smiled.

"I suppose so." Shizuru smiled at Takara.

Takara smiled and winked back.

**XXXX**

"So its just you and me today?" Takara asked.

"Yup, Shizuru had something to do today." Natsuki responded.

"I wonder where she went." Takara looked worried.

Natsuki noticed this and began to think. She put a hand on Takara's shoulder causing the young girl to look up at her.

"Let's go do something fun."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"You get to pick."

"Really?"

"Yeah, anything you want and don't worry about the money, I got it."

"What if I said I wanted to go to a theme park?" Takara asked.

"Um...well...uh..." Natsuki hesitated.

"Just kidding." Takara smiled.

Natsuki sighed but smiled at Takara.

"So no really, where do you want to go."

"Whatever."

Natsuki sighed again as they walked down the street.

_Shizuru...I don't know what your thinking, but good luck._

**XXXX**

"So your the visitor?"

"Yes sir."

"Huh, alright then. Follow me."

Shizuru nodded her head and followed the police officer. She was lead to a room where there were citizen's like her with a plastic wall divideing the prisoners.

"This one mam." The officer showed her an open box.

"Thank you." She slightly bowed.

The officer bowed and walked away as Shizuru began to sit down in the seat provided. Her heart was racing as the seconds passed by. She took a deep breath, trying some way to keep calm. She heard a door open on the other side of the plastic wall and looked up. Her heart skipped a beat as the man with crimson eye began to walk towards her. Even though the plastic wall was between them, Shizuru felt that he could attack her at any moment. She felt her breath come in small quiet reps as he sat down. Under the desk she clutched her free hand on her skirt. She grabbed the phone and slowly looked up at the man with all the courage she find.

"I didn't expect this."

"Don't get the wrong idea father. I just came to say a few things to you."

Mr. Fujino smiled and his eyes seemed to mock her.

"Well go on."

"This will be the very last time you ever see me."

"And Takara?"

"I'll never let you see her." Shizuru glared.

"I suppose not, she never was suppose to exist."

Her hand clutched tighter under the desk.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"I...want to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Did you ever love mother?"

Mr. Fujino paused for a moment.

"It was buisness."

_Mother..._

"Then...what about me?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you...ever really care for me?"

"Must I answer?'

"I insist that you do."

"Well...I'm not sure you really want the answer to that question."

Shizuru felt her heart sink, but she stood firm in her mission.

"I just...wanted to say-"

"That you hate me? That I hope you rot in hell? Believe me I've heard all the insults. You saying it wouldn't affect me."

"I forgive you."

Mr. Fujino looked at Shizuru to see is she meant what she said. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was.

"I don't hate you, but I can't like you and I most certainly do not love you. Everything you did...I forgive you. I've learned how to do that from someone I care about."

Shizuru hung up the phone and stood up. She gave the man she called father one long last look before she turned away forever. Mr. Fujino sat there stunned as he watched his daughter walk away. Shizuru exited the doors and fell to her knees. She took deep breathes as she slowly unclenched her hand.

"Here let me help."

Kyoko began to badge wrap Shizuru's bleeding hand.

"Is this all you wanted to do?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes."

"Your really brave and a saint to do that kind of thing for him."

"I'm no saint." Shizuru winced at the pain.

"Sorry about that." Kyoko smiled.

"Thank you for letting me see him."

"No problem, any thing you need just ask okay."

"Thank you." Shizuru gave her a small smile.

"Hey...I'm really glad that you have some one to lean on." Kyoko gave her a sad smile.

"Oh...um thank you. But what-"

"You and I are the same. That's the main reason why I wanted to take this case."

Shizuru looked at Kyoko who began to rub her neck. She sighed and moved the hair from her face.

"How...how can you tell?"

"Women like us can see it, the same pain in another eye's. That and well...you know."

Shizuru felt a hard lump form in her throat but she kept it down as she looked at Kyoko.

"It's just a guess but..."

**XXXX**

Shizuru sighed as she walked into her apartment. Though she smiled to herself as she walked to the kitchen to make green tea.

_Kyoko... I never imagined I would ever get Takara back in my life. And Natsuki likes her, I don't deserve any of this happiness. Not one bit of it. Takara..._

Shizuru hesitated as she prepared the tea. She looked into the cup and sighed.

"We're out of green tea..."

The door to the apartment opened and Shizuru put down the cup. Natsuki and Takara had big grins on there faces.

"Where did you two go?" Shizuru asked when she saw Natsuki and Takara had brought back several bags and put them on the table.

"It was amazing Shizuru! You should have been there!" Natsuki smiled happily.

"What happened?"

"There was a huge sale on mayo at the store. Natsuki-chan and I raided the aisle." Takara grinned as she took out a mayo jar.

Shizuru felt her eye twitch when she saw the excess amounts of mayo jars that were piling on the table. They two mayo lovers bought so many bottles that they began to build themselves a pyramid. It was discovered that Takara was as much of a mayo addict as Natsuki. Maybe worse...

_Flashback_

_"So your Takara, its a pleasure to meet you." Mai smiled as she slightly bowed._

_"The pleasure is all mine." Takara bowed._

_"So three bowls of ramen?" Mai asked._

_"Yes please." Shizuru responded._

_Natsuki looked into her bag and brought out a small packet of mayo. Takara noticed the small packet and her eyes widen._

_"You like mayo?"_

_"Yeah, ever had it?" Natsuki asked._

_"Natsuki, please don't get my sister addicted to mayo." Shizuru asked as she began to sip her tea._

_"I love mayo!" Takara grinned._

_Shizuru spit out her tea at Takara's answer. Natsuki smiled and brought out another mayo packet for Takara to have._

_"A sister after my own heart." Natsuki pretended to wipe away tears of joy._

_Shizuru sighed as Takara began to squeeze the mayo in her ramen._

_**XXXX**_

_"Can I use some of the mayo in the refrigerator please?" Takara asked at the dinner table._

_"What for? You only have a bowl of rice." Natsuki raised an eyebrow._

_"Trust me, its really tasty." Takara began to squirt mayo on the hill of rice in a spiral until it was covered, "Here try it."_

_Natsuki was hesitant at first, but after one taste, things were never the same for her. _

_"I will almost never go back to ramen and mayo if I get to eat this." Natsuki took Takara's bowl._

_"Hey that's mine! Make your own."_

_Shizuru arrived and both Natsuki and Takara were eating a bowl of rice topped with mayo. Since then that hazardous meal was banded from the apartment._

"Exactly how many bottles did you buy?" Shizuru asked as she saw the pyramid grow.

"I think about 80 bottles." Natsuki estimated.

"I thought we bought a 100?" Takara said.

Shizuru felt her stomach cringe.

"Yeah...this should last us about a year, maybe two." Natsuki said.

Shizuru sighed heavily as they began to take the mayo jars away. Takara took out something from another bag and gave it to Shizuru.

"Here you go onee-chan." Takara smiled.

"Green tea, your such a good sister." Shizuru smiled as the took the bag of green tea.

"Natsuki-chan bought it for you." Takara winked.

"Don't call me chan!" Natsuki shouted from the kitchen.

Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's persistence of Takara not using chan in her name.

"Onee-chan, I'm going to Kisara onee-chan's apartment for a bit. Is that okay?" Takara asked.

"That's fine."

"Okay, bye." Takara began to head out the door.

_Good luck Natsuki-chan! _

**XXXX**

Natsuki felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest as she began to twirl a ring in her hand. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the kitchen.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Takara."_

_"Yeah Natsuki-chan?"_

_"Don't call me chan." Natsuki blushed._

_"Ikezu." Takara smiled_

_"Anyway...do you like me?" Natsuki asked._

_"Well as a friend yes. Natsuki-chan I think your a bit too old for me and this would break my onee-chan's heart" Takara raised an eyebrow._

_"Don't call me chan. No that's not what I was going for." Natsuki sighed._

_"Okay, what are you going for?" _

_Natsuki paused for a moment._

_"I...I want to stay with your onee-chan."_

_"Your going to propose?"_

_"Um...yeah. I already have a ring."_

_Takara's eyes widened._

_"Wow! This means I get three sisters! This is awesome," Takara grinned, "Wait a minute, why are you asking for my permission?"_

_"Shizuru loves you, it would break her heart if you and I didn't get along. I think that's why she wanted to break up. She was scared I would have walked out on her so she pushed me away first. But I'm not gonna run away," Natsuki pulled out a box from her pocket, "My actions and this ring will prove that."_

_"Wow, nice ring," Takara examined the open box, "Well if she says yes, then so be it."_

_"Great." Natsuki smiled._

_"But remember Nat~su~ki~chan," Takara teased, "If you break my onee-chan's heart, I'm going to break every bone in your body."_

_Natsuki felt karma and fear strike her soul when Takara gave Natsuki a familiar cold, fake, evil smile._

"Shizuru?" Natsuki gulped.

"Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru smiled at her.

"Where's Takara?" Natsuki pretended to look for Takara

"She went to Kisara's place. She should be back soon."

"Sounds good."

A moment of silence took over as Natsuki slowly walked over to Shizuru. Wrapping her arms around her body, Natsuki looked up at Shizuru with a smile. Shizuru returned the smile as she leaned in a little closer.

"Shizuru...what do you think about us, being together and all?"

"Well, I'm happy. Are you?"

"Of course." Natsuki captured Shizuru's lips with her own.

Shizuru moaned into the kiss. Natsuki slowly pulled out the ring from her pocket as to not show Shizuru. Finally parting, Natsuki kept Shizuru close as to not show her the ring yet.

"Then...how do you feel about spending the rest of your life with me?"

Shizuru's eyes widen when Natsuki pulled out the ring so she could see it.

"Natsuki..."

"I know we can't legally get married but I just wanted something to show that we're staying together, if that's what you want as well."

Shizuru put her hands to her face as she tried to hide the blush. Natsuki smile as she loosened her grip around Shizuru. She was somewhat surprised when she saw Shizuru's eyes water.

"Natsuki...I really want to say yes."

"What?" Natsuki's heart dropped.

Shizuru wiped a tear that was sliding down her face. She took a deep breath before facing Natsuki.

"There's...there's something you should know. I...I have another secret." Shizuru guided Natsuki to the sofa.

Natsuki sighed as she tried not to let the annoyance of another secret kept from her get the best of her.

"Shizuru no more secrets, okay? I'd like the truth from now on. Otherwise this won't ever work." Natsuki sat besides Shizuru.

"Kanin na, I swear this will be the last secret I keep from you," Shizuru nodded her head, "...the reason why I pushed you away when I was searching for Takara was because I was afraid you would walk away."

"Why would I walk away? I really like Takara."

"I'm glad you do. But..." Shizuru hesitated.

"But what?"

Shizuru took a deep breath before continuing.

"Takara...Takara isn't really my sister."

"Eh? Then why go through all that trouble of trying to find her if she's not your sister."

Shizuru took another deep breath as she rubbed her hands together.

"Takara...is my daughter."

**The bowl of rice with mayo on top was from Gintama, quoted "Dog food" :D**

**I'll admit it, I kind of teared up on this chapter as I was writing for some reason. Hope no one cries over this chapter.**

**R&R please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided to end the suffering. Here's the new chapter. :)**

**I love how no one got the joke. Technically, Shizuru ADOPTED Takara, hence, technically Takara is Shizuru's daugther. xD**

**-uNuur**

**I like that uNuur's review was totally different from all the other reviews :D **

**Anyway a message for bitchypup- Don't worry I won't forget about One+One= More than Two. Once this story is over I'll post the next chatper for that story :) Maybe...o.O**

**Many of your reviews were asking the same question so heres the explanation: Shizuru is 23, Takara is 10. If you minus 7, you have Shizuru at 16 and Takara at 3. This is really crucial to keep in mind. Sorry I didn't establish that earlier (kind of did first chapter but it was a little loose) :(**

**WARNING: This chapter contains dark emotions, scenes and confusion. So read carefully.**

**Thanks for reading and don't come at me with pitchforks or any other harmful or sharp objects.**

**-Danzai13**

**Chapter XII**

**The Real Secret**

I don't want to remember the past.

Not any of it.

The pain, the suffering...the unbearable guilt that I have inside.

I don't want to remember any of it.

And yet...despite how hard I tried to hide and cover it, there was always someone who questioned it.

And I want to find some way to get rid of all the weight on my shoulders.

_"May I ask you a question?"_

_"Go ahead._

_"About Takara..."_

_Shizuru looked at Kisara who was taking a deep breath._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Just a little tired. Anyway...Takara...there's something I want to ask that's been bothering me."_

_Shizuru felt her heart race._

_"Takara...is she really your sister?"_

_Shizuru hesitated for a moment as she looked into Kisara's crimson eyes. She nodded her head yes._

_"She is."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_Kisara scratched her head and sighed._

_"Well...if you say so."_

_"There is a big age difference, but she-"_

_"You lied to Natsuki, its not about a 10 year distance. It's a 13 year difference, Takara's 10 you know."_

_"I know this."_

_"You said you two were separated 7 years ago. That would of made Takara 3 and you 16." _

_Shizuru remained silent._

_"So when she was born you were 13."_

_"Correct."_

_Kisara paused for a moment._

_"Are you telling the truth that she really is your sister?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It might be my imagination, but your eyes say otherwise." Kisara responded._

_Shizuru remained silent. She wanted to say something to defend herself, but no words could come up her throat. Kisara slightly glared at her._

_"Please don't lie about this, not about Tak-"_

_"I'm not lying!" Shizuru suddenly burst out._

_Kisara slightly backed away from Shizuru who was taking deep breaths. Shizuru calmed down but made no eye contact with Kisara._

_"I'm not lying..."_

_Kisara sighed and rubbed her neck._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked._

_"I have to go. I can't wait any longer." Shizuru walked out of the room._

_Kisara clutched the blankets in her hands._

_"I'm sorry."_

**XXXX**

"Well yeah of course she's your daughter. Technically speaking." Natsuki responded.

"What?"

"You adopted Takara. So she's kind of like your sister daughter person...something like that." Natsuki gave her a small smile.

Shizuru gave her no smile back. Her hands clutched tight at her skirt. Natsuki noticed the silence and the disturbance Shizuru was still in and the smile quickly faded. Shizuru looked up at Natsuki and took another deep breath.

"Natsuki, she really is my daughter. I gave birth to her."

Natsuki backed up from Shizuru. She could hardly believe what she had just heard.

"S-She's your kid? B-But...but how?"

Shizuru tried to control her voice as she clenched her hands into fist.

"I...I was thirteen when I was pregnant with her."

"Who's the father?"

Shizuru remained silent as she wiped away the tears coming down her face. Natsuki waited patiently for Shizuru to answer. Taking another deep breath Shizuru looked up at the waiting Natsuki.

"Natsuki...this will be easier for me if I just explained everything from the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Natsuki...please don't hate me."

Shizuru felt two arms wrap around her shoulder. She then felt being leaned back onto the couch with a hand stroking her hair.

"I don't and won't ever hate you," Natsuki whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you so take as long as you want. I'm not going anywhere."

Shizuru leaned into Natsuki and took a deep breath.

"It started...I never saw it coming..."

**XXXX**

I was thirteen.

My parents...my mother and father were married to help better the family on both sides. I'm not sure how or why now that I think about it all. I don't really remember at all my father or mother holding each other. I just did as they told me, obeyed them like a good daughter would. I'm not sure...but I think somewhere along the way I began to create small fragments of my mask. I began to wear a painted smile for everyone around me. At least it somewhat came off at home. There was no need for it. Everyone was unhappy in that house.

One particular day I came home from school as usual. I entered my home and closed it behind me. It was quiet, that was usual too. My mother was out with her friends either shopping or sight seeing. My father was still probably at work or with his group doing something fun. Whatever men do that's fun for them. It wasn't unusual to come home to an empty home. Though it was painfully lonely all the time. I sighed to myself and walked to my room. I was tired, tired of the mask I had worn all day. I laid on my bed and watched the minute hand on my clock slowly tick. My schedule was always the same, I come home and rest for only 10 minutes, I do my homework and finish it within an hour, make green tea for myself, cook myself something to eat, if I was lucky my mother would come home by this time. If not I would practice the piano until it was bedtime. Nothing changed, nothing happened.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

My 10 minute nap was up, time to do homework. As I work on it, I think about my friends. Actually...I'm not sure they could qualify as friends. Their just girls who follow me around like idiots. Though if I told them that they would leave and I would be alone. So I cope with it and put on that fake smile I hate. I wish...I really wish I had a friend. A true friend. Someone who would stick by me no matter what happened. Someone who likes me even without my painted smile on my face.

I'm done with my homework. Now I can go make myself some green tea. Green tea was always a favorite of my father's. I was hooked to it the moment it slipped past my lips. This time, besides the piano practice time, was my favorite. For once I was at peace as I smelt my tea before drinking it. I was content and didn't have to worry about anything or concentrate on keeping my painted smile on. Of course all good things come to an end. I stared blankly at the cold cup in my hands. My green tea was gone.

I'm not hungry, but its not time to practice the piano. I...I don't know what to do. To pass the time I cleaned whatever needed cleaning. After that it still wasn't time to practice the piano. I sighed in frustration. With nothing else to do I walked to the piano and smiled. I liked playing the piano, it made me feel at peace. Not as much as green tea but it was enough. The black keys, the white keys, it all sounded beautiful when all played in harmony. I was good but not excellent. I still had much to learn.

I heard a door slam but I didn't miss a key. This was usual. I ignored it and continued to play my song. I begin to play the last measure of the song I was playing when the door to the piano room slammed open. I stopped playing and turned to the person at the door. His eyes were crimson, but the whites of his eyes almost matched with the color of the iris. This drunken man in my home...

This was unusual.

I felt a chill go down my spine as he began to breath heavily.

"Who said you could stop playing?" His words slightly slurred.

I quickly turned around and began to play again. I decided to play from the beginning to not upset his mood further. As I began to play the keys I felt the nervousness move to my fingers and I began to mess up. I heard footsteps come from behind me.

"No, let me show you how its done."

He slightly moved over and began to play the wrong keys. I just let him and stayed silent as the noise began to escalate. After a few more keys he stopped and slightly glared at me.

"That's how you play. Now try again."

I took a deep breath and concentrated on playing the right notes without messing up. I let the music flow freely, tried to become a part of it. Then suddenly my finger slipped and hit a wrong note. I felt my hair being tugged back and I flew off the piano bench. I was on my back and looked up at the man who was drooling from his face. How do you reason with a drunk man? I still don't know even to this day.

"Stupid bitch..." He began to sway towards me.

I crawled back a few paces before I managed to get up. I began to reach for the door but a hand grabbed my arm and forced me back on the ground. I hit the ground with a thud and yelped a little. The stings of panic broke when I heard a clear rip in the room. I felt the cool air breath on my bare chest.

"NO!" I began to fight back.

He clamped both my hands above my head with one hand and ripped off my skirt and let the cool breeze touch my skin with the other. With his free hand I felt him spread my legs and place himself in between them.

"NO! PLEASE NO!"

A rough hand covered my mouth. I smelled the heavy alcohol from his breath.

My eyes pop open.

Wha...what is this?

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts

I feel the heavy weight lift off me but I lay there as if the weight is still on me. I hear a zipper zip, the man mumbles something under his alcoholic breath. I turn to my side with my eyes and soul still in shock. I felt something harshly grab me by the arm and begin to drag me. We reach my room and I'm thrown into it.

"Dirty your own carpet!" The door slams shut.

Dirty...?

I feel something warm leaking between my legs. I stand up and look down. I reach down with my hand to collect it. I stared at the red liquid flowing on my fingers. I go to the bathroom and lay in the tub. The blood on my legs won't stop flowing, the pain in my core won't stop pulsing.

The tears on my face won't stop falling.

**XXXX**

"Shizuru? Shizuru!"

I look up blankly at my mother. We don't really look alike, save the hair. I mainly take after her mother. At least from the pictures I have seen. I've never seem my grandparents on either side.

"Is something wrong?" She ask my placing a hand on my cheek.

"...Nothing is wrong mother." I give her a small painted smile.

It looks like she doubts me, but she nods her head and gets back to what she was doing. I look at my father, he's sitting in his chair and reading his paper. It had been a month later after that incident, nothing has happened. Though these past few days I've been feeling sick. I've thrown up a few times but I keep it to myself. I must be coming down with something. Maybe the flu, my body does hurt sometimes. I have that sick feeling again, I stand up and look at my mother.

"May I be excused?" I don't feel good.

"Of course." My mother nods her head again.

I get up and I feel my stomach turn. I fall to my knees and put a hand to my mouth.

"Shizuru!" My mother rushes to my side.

"What's wrong?" My father slowly walks over to me.

"N-Nothing." I stand up.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." My mother began to lead me to the door.

"Mother I'm fine."

"Your going to the doctor." My mother fiercely insisted.

My father says nothing as my mother and I exit the front door. I feel my stomach turn as he looks back to his paper.

**XXXX**

We're at the hospital in the room waiting for the results. My mother rubs my back, she knows that calms me down. I love it when she does that. I almost jump when I hear the door open and the doctor comes in.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" My mother ask.

The doctor hesitates, she looks at me first before turning to my mother.

"I'd like to run a a test on your daughter."

"What kind of test?"

"Well you see...your daughter...she's...she's pregnant."

I felt my world shatter. I'm pregnant? How? Why? Why me? How could this happen to me? I felt sick but not from whatever was inside of me. I heard my mother gasp and cover her mouth with her hand.

"P...Pregnant?"

"If I may-" The doctor began.

"Who did you sleep with?" My mother demanded.

"I...I didn't. I-"

"Mam please let me run the test on her." The doctor defended me.

"Fine, by all means." My mother turned her back on me.

I felt my heart drop, but I felt the doctor guide me away from the room. It's funny how its the strangers in my life that help me and not my own family.

It was long and humiliating, but she finally finished the test and we went back to the room where my mother was still glaring at me. I sit on the bed and avoid eye contact.

"Mrs. Fujino?"

"Yes?"

"Your daughter's tissues were damaged and ripped. Their are several bruises still trying to heal around the inside of her legs. Believe your daughter when she says she didn't sleep with anyone."

"Wha? Are you implying that..." My mother hesitated.

"Your daughter was sexually abuse. She was rapped."

I felt worthless, shameless, humiliated. I wanted to die. Then I felt arms wrap themselves around me. I felt hot tears fall onto my shoulder.

"Kanin na Shizuru. Kanin na."

I wrapped my arms around my mother and never let go.

**XXXX**

"Shizuru...who was it? Who did this to you?"

My mother was holding me, something she never did for me except when I was born. We were on the couch as she petted my hair. I had closed my voice and had not spoken one word for a week, maybe even two. I've lost count of the days as they flew by. My mother continued to ask me who had rapped me, I wish she would stop asking. It makes me sick every time.

I just nuzzled myself in her hug and stayed silent. My mother sighed but continued to pet my hair. For that moment, I felt safe and loved.

"Shizuru...kanin na...I'm a terrible mother."

I stayed silent.

"I...I think figured out who it is. I promise he won't ever touch you again. I swear I'll protect you and my grandchild from him."

I wrapped my arms around my mother and began to cry. She wrapped her arms around me and began to rock me slowly.

"Shizuru...if you make a promise to someone, keep it. No matter what the situation, keep that promise."

I nodded my head and slowly began to fall asleep in her warm arms.

**XXXX**

My parent's are arguing...again. I don't know nor care what their fighting about. Though I'm sure it's me their arguing about. I'm usually the subject of their arguments, even before I was pregnant.

I sit on the couch and wait for the yelling to cease. I look at my slightly extended stomach and stared at it for the longest time. The doctor said I was 3 months pregnant. A baby...my baby...his baby...

It makes me cringe.

I hesitate as I put a hand on the place the baby is suppose to be. I began to rub it...I'm not sure what to do. I continue to slowly rub my stomach. I looked at it and began to speak for the first time since I learned I was pregnant.

"Please...be a girl. I don't want you to be a boy."

I felt something tap my hand and I quickly take my hand off my stomach. I feel more of the kicking and I felt something tug at my mouth. I touch my lips and felt the pattern it was making. It was a small smile. I put my hand back on my stomach and closed my eyes.

I felt this before. When was it? I rub my stomach and let that feeling wash over me. Whatever it is, I like it.

I heard doors slamming open and I quickly take my hand off of my stomach. I look up and see that man come towards me. I wanted to move, I wanted to run but my legs froze. They wouldn't move to my commands.

"Get up." He grabbed my arm making me stand up.

I tried to pull back but he was much stronger. My mother came and tried to separate us. That man glared at my mother as she pulled me close to her.

"I won't allow it!" My mother yelled.

"This isn't your choice. It needs to go." The man pulled me closer to him.

"She's three months pregnant, its too late for that operation." My mother pulled me towards her.

"The sooner the better. It's not too late to get rid of the problem."

Not too late? Get...get rid of the problem? My eyes widen at the realization of what the man wanted. I pushed towards the man and surprised him. He let go and balanced himself as to not fall to the floor. I rush to my mother and cover my stomach with my two arms. I open my mouth and slowly let the words out.

"N-No...I won't let you."

"This is for the best."

"No..." I rubbed my stomach.

The man glared at me and mother. My mother got in front of me and glared back at him.

"Get out."

The man stood their for a moment. Then he turned away and walked out of our home. I let out the breath I was holding in. I felt two arms wrap around me.

"I kept my promise and will continue to do so."

True to her word, my mother had kept me safe from the man who had hurt me.

**XXXX**

The months were slowly slipping away. With each passing month my stomach grew and grew. As my stomach grew my mother took me out of school and began to home school me. I didn't mind...though I was forbidden to leave the house in case someone we knew saw me. I was like a bird in a cage, a pregnant bird at that.

I was eight months pregnant and I feel so huge and ugly. It hurts almost all of the time. I feel the baby inside me kick everyday. I was sick of it. I'm sick of it all.

I'm alone right now. My mother went to go buy some food for me. I sit on the couch and rub my extended stomach. I'm sick of this. I didn't ask for any of this. I hate this. Why? Why me? Why couldn't I just live a normal teenage life?

I feel another kick...

Something inside me snapped.

I think that was the day all of the dark emotions I had kept in a bottle exploded. It was from the pregnancy, the rape, the everything that had hurt me.

My mask was broken.

"Why? Why did you have to grow inside of me? Why do you have to be that man's child? Why? Why do you have to exist? I wish you never grew inside of me! I hate you!"

My breathing calmed down after I threw my tantrum. Then I felt a stabbing pain on the end of my spine. I grab that area with one hand and the other on my stomach. I clench my teeth together to prevent me from screaming. The pain was unbearable.

"Shizuru!" My mother had just walked into the door.

"Mother...mama...help me!"

****XXXX****

It was painful. I felt like I was being ripped in two. It was like fire coursing through my lower body. Then it was born and the pain went away.

Hours had passed and I was cleaned and staring up at the ceiling. I felt relieved, it was all over. Maybe...maybe things can go back to normal.

I hear the door open and I look in that direction. My mother was walking in with a pink bundle in her arms, alongside her was the doctor that helped me deliver the baby. I managed to sit up for the doctor and my mother. So the baby could hear me, she's a girl. I continued to stare at the pink blanket, I saw black wild hair out of it. Black hair...just like her father...

"Shizuru, she's a beautiful baby girl." My mother smiled.

I smiled my painted smile for her and the doctor. The doctor sighed and coughed.

"The baby...I'm sorry but she may not have long to live."

"What?" My mother and I responded.

"She's a small baby conceived by a raped 13 year old girl by her father. I'd say she has a week or two, maybe three weeks at the most."

I continue to stare at the baby, she was tiny. I could probably hold her with one arm alone.

"Could you leave us for a moment doctor?" My mother asked.

She nodded and left the room. I heard the baby make a sound which made my mother smile.

"Your too beautiful to die."

"Mother..."

"Be careful, hold your daughter carefully." My mother handed the baby to me.

I carefully held the baby in my arms. She was small and looked weak.

"Shizuru, I'll be right back. I have to let your father know the baby is born."

I was about to protest but she left before I could speak. The baby made another noise that captured my attention. She may of had that black hair but her face looked just like mine. I tried to hold her close but she seemed to reject my touch. The more I tried to hold her to my chest, the more she tried to push away from me. She began to cry and began to push me away with her tiny fist. Why is she-

_"I wish you never grew inside of me! I hate you!"_

I felt my heart remember those terrible words I had said before she was born. I look at my baby as she tried to push herself away from me. Its...its all my fault. I did this...she heard me say those words. She doesn't want me because she thinks I hate her. She hates me...who wouldn't? I'm...I'm a monster.

Once she stopped crying I laid her down on the bed and gently laid down besides her. She stops squirming and falls to sleep. She's beautiful yet so tiny and feeble. I move some of that dark wild hair from her face as she yawns for me. Something powerful swelled up inside me. More powerful than when my mask broke. I felt some tears fall from my eyes as I poured out my heart to her.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean those thing I said to you. I don't hate you. I...I was just angry at the world and what it had done to me. Please, please forgive me. If you live, I promise I'll love and protect you. I'll try and be a good mother. I know I'm a terrible brat, but please give me another chance. Please, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Please forgive me. Please."

My baby began to move in her sleep. I gently try to hold her close to me again. This time I didn't feel her reject my touch. Rather she seemed to move closer to me. I felt a warm sensation swell up inside me as I heard a small coo from my baby. For the first time in a long time, I felt a large smile form on my face. A real smile.

"Your my precious treasure. My treasure alone, I won't let anyone take you from me."

I looked down at my baby and she seemed to have a small smile on her face.

_My treasure...treasure..._

I heard the door open and my mother walked in again. She seemed surprised with the real smile on my face.

"Shizuru..."

"Takara."

"What?"

"My baby's name is Takara. Takara Fujino."

My mother smiled as I held Takara close to me.

"I love you Takara."

**XXXX**

The doctor's were baffled by my Takara's sudden strength and growth after that. She continued to grow and get stronger as the days passed. Her first birthday, her second birthday, her third birthday, it all passed by so fast.

I love my little Takara.

She developed so fast. Before I knew it she was walking. When she began to talk my mother swore she sounded just like me. It made me smile knowing that the only trait she picked up from her father was his hair color. Though I'll admit it does suit her. That jet black hair with my crimson eyes...it was all beautiful.

"Onee-chan."

I turned around and faced my little girl. I decided to teach my daughter to call me onee-chan. I don't really want to tell her that I'm really her mother. I'm happy just being her onee-chan. Though I know one day I'll have to tell her. She does have the right to know. I just don't know if I can do it...

I smile at her with my real smile that I only show her and kneel down to her level.

"Yes Takara?"

"Will you play with me?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" She smiled and hugged me.

There are so many things I want to do for her that I never experienced and there are things I never want her to see or feel. I want her to be happy, I don't ever want her to know what it feels like to be unwanted. I want her to be loved.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yes Takara?"

"Are you okay?"

That something you never hear from a three year old. I smile and gently run my fingers through her short hair.

"I'm fine."

"I worry a lot about you onee-chan." She laid her head on my legs.

I...I really don't deserve someone like Takara. She deserves so much better than this family, than me. I pick her up and hold her close to me.

"Don't you worry about me, okay? That's my job."

"What's my job?" She asked with those innocent eyes.

"Be a good little sister." I kiss her forehead.

She just smiles and hugs me. I hug her back and love the way her hair smells.

I love this little girl.

My mother passed away when Takara was three. My last strong defense against that man was gone. That man came to my house again, at first nothing happened. I would have killed him if he tired to touch her. He knew it, he could see it in my eyes. Then one day it happened.]I heard screaming, that man took her away from me. He took Takara away from me. I was dragged somewhere far away from her. It felt as if he had ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it to the dogs.

I felt empty, gone.

I failed to keep my promise that I had made so long ago.

I'm a terrible mother.

A terrible sister.

A failure.

**XXXX**

"Shizuru..."

"That's the truth. That's my secret." Shizuru wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes to her face.

"Shizuru I'm so sorry."

"I hate myself."

"Shizuru, forgive yourself already."

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki with surprised eyes.

"Forgive myself? How can I? I don't deserve forgiveness."

Natsuki held Shizuru close to her. This was unexpected and Shizuru jumped a little.

"You've been hurt so much. But your giving yourself the most pain by not forgiving yourself."

"But-"

"Shizuru please, let me carry half or most of this burden. I love you."

Shizuru felt arms wrap around her and held her close. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki and began to cry in her shoulder. Natsuki held her closer and felt the lump in her throat take her over the edge.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you went through all that pain."

Shizuru continued to cry in Natsuki's shoulder and hugged her tight. Natsuki began to cry as well as she held Shizuru and tried to comfort her. After a while Natsuki made Shizuru look her in the eyes.

"I promise I'll protect you and Takara not matter what."

Shizuru nodded her head and buried her face in Natsuki's shoulder again.

"I love you Shizuru."

Some of the tears that began to fall from Shizuru's eyes were filled with joy and relief.

**XXXX**

"Shizuru...if your heart was closed off, how come you feel in love with me?" Natsuki asked as the emotions died down.

"My father had promised me that if I was good, I would see Takara again. So that's why I tried to be the perfect model student at high school."

"It must have been hard."

"It was, but then you came along." Shizuru gave her a small smile.

"Me?" Natsuki pointed to herself.

"You were alone and I hated to see that. You didn't pretend around me, you were just yourself. I love that about you." Shizuru grabbed her hand.

"Your too kind Shizuru."

"I'm not kind at all."

"Takara's 10, right?"

"Yes...Natsuki...the moment Takara was born...I fell in love with her," Shizuru smiled, "It tore me apart when he took her away from me."

"Make sense now."

Shizuru slightly pushed Natsuki away from her and looked at her with a serious face on.

"Takara's my daughter, that's the secret I had been keeping from you all this time."

"Why push me away?"

"Because I want to take care of her. I was scared you wouldn't like her or would leave because she's not your child. I pushed you away...because I didn't want to get pushed away first. I'm sorry."

Natsuki had a flashback to the carnival time. How she pushed Shizuru away that day. It all made sense to her now.

"Can you still be with me, even knowing I have a child?"

Natsuki stayed silent for a moment. Shizuru felt her heart drop until she felt Natsuki hold her closer.

"I love you Shizuru, no matter what."

Shizuru started to cry cheers of joy.

"Okini Natsuki, okini."

Natsuki smiled but then remembered something.

"Is that where you went this afternoon? To visit the bastard?"

"I did."

"Why? Did you tell him something?"

"I told him that visit was the last time he will ever see me or Takara."

"Hmm..."

"I...I also forgave him. Forgave him for rapping me and taking Takara away."

"You forgave him? Why? He doesn't deserve it, why would you do that?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Because if I didn't, I'd be holding myself back," Shizuru smiled at her, "And I learned forgiveness from you. I didn't deserve it either, but you forgave me anyway. That's much better than holding it forever."

Natsuki relaxed a little and gave Shizuru a small smile. She placed her forehead on Shizuru's and pulled out the ring from its box.

"Shizuru...will you stay with me?" Natsuki asked, holding the ring in her hand.

"I'll have to get you a ring then too." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki smile as she put the ring on Shizuru and leaned in for a kiss. Shizuru leaned in and kissed back.

"I love you." Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki.

"I love you too." Natsuki smiled into the hug

_I feel so much lighter. _

_I think...I think I can move on now._

_I'm free._

R&R please

Takara means treasure if no one knows

**I tried my best to express Shizruru's emotions during her 13 year old crisis. But (thank goodness) I have not been in that kind of ordeal (and hopefully I or anyone who reads this never will). If I offended anyone or I didn't get the emotions right, I apologize.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I was busy :( Anyway no the story is not over yet, I would say maybe one more after this but you never know :D**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews last chapter. And thanks for not coming at me with sharp objects (you know who you are)**

**Enough blabbing, here you go. Enjoy and R&R please.**

**Chapter XIII**

**Love**

"So Natsuki's going to propose?" Kisara asked from the kitchen.

"Yup, I think Shizuru onee-chan will say yes but you never know." Takara said as she set the table.

"Knowing Shizuru, I think she'll say yes." Rieto put the cups on the table.

Kisara sighed as she finished cooking. She looked at Reito and Takara as they were setting the table. She smiled to herself.

_Its almost like I have a family again..._

Kisara blushed at the thought of her and Reito having a family. She coughed and walked to the table.

_Of course...I've always wanted a family again...but it's way too soon to even be thinking about that._

"What is my Kisara-chan thinking?" Rieto asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey just cause I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I'll allow you to do that in front of Takara." Kisara blushed as she unwrapped his arm from her waist, "And don't call me chan."

"It's okay, I saw Shizuru onee-chan and Natsuki-chan making ou-" Takara began.

"Okay, time to eat." Kisara interrupted.

Rieto smiled as he gave Kisara a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed as she sat down. She heard Takara chuckle and looked up at her.

"W-What?"

"You blush just like Natsuki-chan."

"I do not." Kisara stated.

"What do you think Rieto-kun?" Takara looked at Rieto.

"I think she looks cute with that blush."

"Stop it you two." Kisara blushed more.

"Ara, ara Rieto-kun, ikezu."

"If I'm right, I believe you started this." Rieto smiled.

"No way." Takara complained.

Kisara looked up at the two people she cared most about. She smiled to herself.

_My family..._

**XXXX**

Nao took a deep breath as she dial a number in her cellphone. She put it to her ear and anxiously waited for the ringing to stop. She smiled when she head someone pick up the phone.

"Hey Nao, whats up?"

"Eh, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Yeah yeah, so I have to work a late shift today. I won't come back to the apartment until late, sorry."

"That's fine, actually that's perfect because I wanted to do something special tonight."

"Something special?"

"Yeah, so don't worry about it."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

Nao smiled as she ended the conversation. As she walked down the street she looked up at the sky with a happy face.

_This has to be perfect._

She looked over at a familiar place and walked over to it. Walking through the door she moved her hair from her face.

"Mai, a bowl please."

"Nao!"

Nao looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"You two..."

**XXXX**

"Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Kisara asked as she was washing dishes.

"Natsuki-chan let me borrow her cell phone in case this happened." Takara sighed as she put away the cell phone.

"So what happened?"

"My Shizuru-oneechan said yes to Natsuki."

"That's great, you should be happy Takara." Reito said as he dried the dishes.

"Yeah but this was the text message that was the signal for me to not come back to the apartment tonight." Takara put the dry dishes away.

"Oh..." Kisara and Rieto blushed a little.

"Is it okay if I stay here for the night?" Takara asked.

"You don't have to ask Kara," Kisara smiled and ruffled Takara's hair, "Your hair is getting a little longer. Growing it out?"

"Just a little, I still like it around my neck."

"I'm gonna have a talk with that Natsuki later." Kisara sighed.

"Are the dishes done?" Takara asked.

"More or less." Reito answered.

"I'm gonna take the bath first then."

"Don't take too long." Kisara said.

"I'll try not to." Takara left the kitchen.

"I guess their gonna stay together." Kisara smiled as she put away a plate.

"I figured they would." Reito smiled.

"Hmm...we're they always like that in high school?" Kisara asked.

"Only when Shizuru was a third year, that's when they were an official couple."

"So that would be...5 years together?"

"Well a little long than that. They were friends when Natsuki was in middle school."

"Good friends." Kisara smiled.

"You have any friends? I mean besides the group." Reito asked.

"I did, but since I stayed at the orphanage with Takara most of my friends were adopted and left. So to answer your question, no I don't have any friends besides the group."

"...You seem used to people going in and out of you life."

"When you live in an orphanage, you learn to deal with it." Kisara sighed as she put the last dish away.

To her surprised she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She felt her cheeks burn as a chin rested on her shoulder.

"R-Reito, what are you doing?"

"Holding my girlfriend, do you mind?"

"N-Not really," She put her hands on his and relaxed a little, "Reito."

"Mmm?"

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Your a nice, rich, handsome guy."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"So why me? Why did you pick me? There are so many other pretty girls, richer and with better status too."

Reito sighed and turned Kisara to face him. They were standing a few inches away from each other. Kisara looked up at Reito and looked into his eyes.

"Why do girls ask that question?"

"I think its because we wonder why someone like you could fall for someone like us."

Reito smiled and brought a hand up to lightly touch her cheek.

"Because I saw something more than extraordinary in you when we first met."

"Really?"

"I did, and I still see that. I want a woman, not a girl. Just how you want a man and not a boy."

Kisara blushed but continued to look into his eyes. He smiled and cupped her cheek with his whole hand.

"I don't want you staying because you pity me."

"I'm not. Kisara...don't expect me to leave unless you want me to leave."

Kisara blushed and put her hand over his. She smiled and rubbed her thumb across his fingers.

"I don't want you to go.

Reito smiled with a tint of pink coming to his cheeks. He leaned forward to her face and looked at her lips. Kisara blushed and put a hand to his lips. He stopped and looked at Kisara with surprise.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, its just that..." Kisara said.

"What?"

"I'm nervous."

Reito smiled and rubbed his thumb on his chin. He moved his lips closer to hers and looked into her eyes.

"Just relax."

Their lips touched. Kisara's eyes widen at the sudden warmth that was spreading from her lips to her cheeks. She relaxed and slowly put her hands on his chest. His thumb slightly lowered her bottom lip and slightly licked it. Kisara gasped and this allowed Reito a quick entrance. She relaxed and kissed back.

Around the corner Takara rolled her eyes and made a silent sigh.

_"Looks like I got a brother now."_

**XXXX**

"What are you two doing here?" Nao raised an eyebrow at the two figures.

"What I'm not allowed to be with my girlfriend when I get time off from the university?" Yuichi asked.

"You certainly took your sweet time," Nao rolled her eyes, "What about you?"

"I came for Mai's ramen," Mikoto smiled as Mai placed a bowl of ramen in front of her, "Also my brother told me he has a girlfriend so I have to protect him."

"Her name is Kisara. Don't worry she's a keeper."

"What about you Nao?" Mai asked.

"Just wanted a bowl...and some advice." Nao sat down in a chair.

"What kind of advice?" Mai asked as she prepared a bowl.

"Um...well...I want Hinata...Hinata to...you know...stay with me." Nao tried to hide her blush.

"Who's Hinata?" Mikoto asked as she slurped her noodles.

"None of your buisness." Nao remarked.

"Your girlfriend right?" Yuichi answered.

"Wait how did-" Nao turned to Mai who quickly whistled to herself.

Nao sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"Then just tell her you really like her and ask for her to stay with you." Yuichi responded.

"But I want it to be special."

"Take her to dinner and ask her." Mai placed a bowl of ramen in front of Nao.

"I could but that seems so normal. I got to do something really special."

"Hinata doesn't seem like the girl to demand that."

"I know but that's why I want to do something special for her."

"Hmm...I got it." Yuichi snapped his fingers.

"What?" Nao turned her attention to Yuichi.

"When do you plan to tell her?"

"When she gets back from work."

"Okay, then surprise her by taking her to a place she really likes."

"...That's too smiple." Nao sighed.

"Yeah but it would make her happy right?"

"Yeah I guess..." Nao sighed.

"Buy her ramen." Mikoto smiled.

Nao sighed again.

"I'm sure whatever you do, Hinata will appreciate it. I'm sure she'll say yes." Mai smiled.

"I hope." Nao played with her noodles.

**XXXX**

Hinta smiled to herself as she closed her phone. She pocketed her phone and continued to walk to her work place.

_"This sucks. Nao has a surprise for me and I have to go to work."_

Hinata continued to pout as she walked down the sidewalk. She bumped into someone's arm and looked at the person.

"Sorry about that."

"Hinata?"

Hinata gasped in surprise.

**XXXX**

Shizuru and Natsuki were under the covers with sweat running down their bodies and their breathing becoming more steady. Natsuki turned to her side and slowly wrapped her arms around Shizuru.

"Hey Shizuru..."

"Mmm?" Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki.

"Does...does anyone else know about Takara and you?"

"No...well the headmaster might have."

"The headmaster?"

"I'm just guessing, she did allow me to have access to certain connections no questions asked. Other than her, I haven't told any other soul."

Natsuki placed a small kiss on Shizuru's forehead as she felt Shizuru slowly drift to sleep.

"That day...why didn't you use your hime powers?"

"I didn't know I was a hime. Not until I got to the school did I know."

Natsuki nuzzled her head on top of Shizuru's head.

"Will you ever tell Takara the truth?"

Shizuru stayed silent as she tried to keep herself from falling asleep. She sighed and gave into the temptation to sleep.

"One day I will...I just don't know how I should tell her."

Natsuki continued to hold the sleeping Shizuru in her arms as she felt herself drift to sleep. She relaxed her mind and closed her eyes.

_I have to take care of something first before that..._

**XXXX**

"I'm home." Takara announced.

"Takara could you come here for a moment." Shizuru asked.

Takara walked to the living room where she found Shizuru sitting on the couch. She took a small deep breath as Takara sat on the couch near her.

_Flashback_

_"Does Takara know about you being her real mother?" Natsuki asked._

_"No..."_

_Natsuki took Shizuru's hand in her own and looked her in the eyes._

_"She has a right to know."_

_Shizuru stared at the floor._

_"I know...but...what if she hates me?"_

_Natsuki held Shizuru's hand firmer._

_"Knowing Takara...she might take the news hard but...I don't think she'll hate you. There's no way she would."_

_Shizuru somewhat smiled but Natsuki could tell it was that painted smile. Natsuki gave her a small long kiss on the lips before standing up and smiling at her._

_"Natsuki, where are you going?"_

_"I...have some things to take care of. I'll be back in a few hours, just call me when your ready fro me to come back...good luck."_

_As Natsuki walked out the door Shizuru looked at the clock knowing Takara would be home in an hour or so._

_"Takara..."_

"So what's going on onee-chan? Takara asked as she sat down.

"Takara, we need to talk about something serious."

Takara looked confused but smiled.

"Onee-chan, I know about how the body works so you don't need to explain it to me." Takara rose up from her seat.

"Takara." Shizuru patted the sofa.

Takara sat down near again Shizuru and smiled. Shizuru felt her heart race.

"Takara...there's s-something we need to talk about. " Shizuru began nervously.

"It's okay." Takara smiled.

"What?" Shizuru was surprised.

"I knew that Natsuki-chan was going to propose to you. I don't mind, I really like Natsuki-chan. So you don't have to worry about it."

Shizuru smiled and ran her hand through Takara's hair. Takara smiled but Shizuru could see that she was worried.

"Takara...come here." Shizuru motioned Takara to come closer to her.

Takara obeyed and moved closer to Shizuru. Close together Shizuru wrapped her arms around Takara and held her closer. Takara looked up at Shizuru in surprise.

"Onee-chan?"

"I just want to hold you." Shizuru laid a hand on Takara's head.

"Okay." Takara closed her eyes and tried to relax into Shizuru's hold.

Shizuru smiled as she continued to hold Takara in her arms. After a few moments Shizuru looked down at Takara and saw that she had fallen asleep. Moving some hair from Takara's face Shizuru placed a small kiss on her forehead. Takara slightly moved in Shizuru's arms but continued to sleep. Shizuru rubbed her back and felt Takara relax. She smiled and continued to rub Takara's back.

"Don't hate me. Please..."

**XXXX**

"You really sure you want to do this?" Kyoko asked as she led Natsuki down a dark hallway.

"I just have a few words for the bastard and then I'm getting the hell out." Natsuki responded.

"Uh-huh...how's Shizuru by the way?"

"She's fine, she's at home waiting for Takara to come home."

"Hmm...anyway last chance to go back."

"Not going back."

"Hey baby, come here!" A man from a cell began to reach for Natsuki.

"Back off." Kyoko grabbed Natsuki and walked away.

"Are they always like this?" Natsuki glared at the whistling prisoners.

"We'll your a female and the only have themselves. Lots of things happen in jail cells...anyway here we are."

"He get's a private cell? What the hell?"

"He's...kind of gone off the deep end since Shizuru last spoke to him. Not a pretty sight, which is why I'm gonna ask again, are you sure you want to see this guy?"

Natsuki heisitated but nodded her head yes. Kyoko sighed and opened the door to the private cell. They walked in and Kyoko closed the door behind them. Natsuki saw from behind the bars a man with black hair scribbling on the walls with black paint. Kyoko put a hand on her shoulder and nodded her head.

"You got 5 minutes."

Natsuki nodded her head and walked closer to the cell.

"You."

Mr. Fujino turned his head around and looked at Natsuki. He dropped his paint brush and bucket and walked to Natsuki.

"You...You were with my daughter...daughter's...what do you want?"

"...Forget it. I had this heroic speech but I'm just gonna make this quick and to the point. I don't know how long you have in this little play pen of yours, but if you ever come near Shizuru or Takara, I will rip you to shreds. You got that?"

"...You know, she told you didn't she?"

"Yeah, now go back to your coloring you pig." Natsuki turned her back and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Mr. Fujino began to reach for Natsuki from behind the bars.

"It's too late, I hope you rot in here." Natsuki began to leave the room.

"Tell her I'm sorry."

Natsuki gasped and turned back to Mr. Fujino. He dropped to his knees and pounded his head to the steel bars.

"I'm sorry..."

"Fujino..." Natsuki called out.

Mr. Fujino looked at and glared at Natsuki.

"You...You were with my daughter...daughter's...what do you want?"

"Eh?"

"Time to go." Kyoko grabbed Natsuki and led her to the door.

"Wait! Get back here damn it! I said GET BACK HERE!"

Kyoko closed the door behind them but Natsuki could still here some of the screaming from the other room.

"Happy now?"

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Like I said, he went off the deep end after Shizuru forgave him. Reason why he gets his own cell is because he killed his cellmate."

"He killed his cellmate?"

"Yeah but I guess that guy had it coming. Kind of poke and prodded him, that and he wanted to get some but Fujino had other ideas and beat the shit out of him."

Natsuki sighed and began to walk away. Kyoko watched her go.

"Is that really all she came for?"

Kyoko turned her head at Hiro who stood besides her. She gave him a slight smile.

"You got to show me how to do that one day. Yeah that's all she came for."

"I see...how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"The flash backs gone?"

"Going, but almost there." Kyoko sighed.

"Good to hear." Hiro smiled.

Kyoko smiled and began to walk by Hiro's side.

"On the way home you should buy me a beer."

"I'll buy you two."

"Yay!"

**XXXX**

Nao took a deep breath as she tried to come up with something to tell Hinata when she came home. She tried to imagine Hinata in front of her as she spoke.

"Hinata...I...you mean so much to me...I want to...what I want to say..I l-l-lo-o-o..."

Nao sighed to herself and sat on the couch.

"Damn I am such a wimp."

Nao almost jumped from her seat when when heard the door slam open. She turned her attention to Hinata who closed the door behind her. She smiled and stood up.

"Hey babe, welcome home." Nao walked over to her.

As she began to wrap her arms around her waist, Hinata pushed Nao away and locked the door. Nao watched as Hinata put her keys on the table.

"Hinata..."

"I'm going to bed." Hinata

Nao grabbed Hinata's wrist and tried to stop her. Hinata pulled back but Nao ad a firm grip on her wrist.

"Hinata what happened?"

"None of your business." Hinata tugged her wrist and Nao let go.

"Hinata come on, what happened?" Nao grabbed her arm.

"Nothing happened. Just leave me alone." Hinata began to walk to their bedroom.

"Hina-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Nao was taken back by Hinata's scream. Hinata made no eye contact with Nao as her breathing calmed down. Still holding her arm, Nao lowered her hand to Hinata's.

"Hinata...what happened?"

Nao heard a hiccup kind of sound. Hinata looked up at her with tears running down her face. Nao felt rage rising up in her.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

Hinata wiped away her tears with her free hand and looked back at Nao.

"I...I ran into my ex-boyfriend."

"The one...you ex-fiance?"

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata slumped to the floor.

"Hinata..."

"Why does it still hurt," Hinata clutched her heart, "I swore that I wouldn't let it get the best of me again. Nao...why does it still hurt?"

Nao just looked down at Hinata. Without words, Nao fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Hinata.

"N-Nao..."

**XXXX**

Natsuki looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by. She took a deep breath and ran her thumb across her cellphone.

_Shizuru...be strong..._

**XXXX**

Takara stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She raised her head and looked up at Shizuru who was smiling at her.

"Kanin na." Takara blushed as she wiped away the drool on her lips.

"It's cute." Shizuru fixed Takara's hair.

"How long was I asleep?" Takara yawned and stretched her arms.

"About twenty minutes."

"Huh...where did Natsuki-chan go?"

"She went to go do something."

"Sheesh." Takara sighed.

"Takara...there's something we need to talk about." Shizuru took a deep breath.

"...Okay, what is it?" Takara had her full attention on Shizuru.

Shizuru gulped before she made eye contact with Takara.

_Takara's so beautiful..._

"Takara...please try and understand that I love you very much. Please don't hate me for keeping this a secret from you."

"I won't hate you, I can't. I love you too." Takara responded.

"Okini..."

"What secret? Am...am I really not your sister?"

"You are...well...half..." Shizuru felt the pressure closing in on her.

"Did father have a secret maid or something like that?"

"No...Takara...when...when I was thirteen...I...I..." Shizuru clutched her hands into fist.

Takara noticed her clenched fist and began to worry about her older sister. Shizuru took another deep breath and looked Takara in the eyes.

"When I was thirteen our father rapped me."

Takara put a hand to her mouth as she stared at Shizuru.

"Onee-chan...I'm so sorry."

"After that a month later I was pregnant."

"Pregnant? But...," Takara tried to hold back the lump that was forming in her throat, "Onee-chan...what are you implying? Are you saying that-"

"I gave birth to a baby girl with black hair and crimson eyes."

Takara's face turned pale.

"Takara...you were that baby. Your my daughter."


	14. Chapter 14

**I can proudly say that this is the final chapter, and the second story I have finished :D **

**And everyone loves my cliffhangers :D (you know who you are :D)**

**-Danzai13**

**R&R Please**

**Chapter XVI**

**The Wounds Are Healed**

"So...your Reito's little sister?" Kisara asked.

"Yup." Mikoto smiled.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a little sister?" Kisara asked Reito.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Uh huh...its a pleasure to meet you Mikoto." Kisara slightly bowed.

"Hi!" Mikoto smiled.

_They're really different, but that's a good thing...I think._

"Mikoto do you like Kisara?" Reito asked.

"She's like Mai."

"Is that a good thing?" Kisara asked.

"Brother had a crush on Mai in high school." Mikoto responded.

"Really?" Kisara raised an eyebrow at Reito.

"Uh huh, because Mai is a good person who cooks really really good."

"Oh...I see. What else can you tell me Mikoto?" Kisara smiled.

"Uh Mikoto let's go get ice cream." Reito stood up from his chair.

"Yay!" Mikoto rushed to the door.

"Mai?" Kisara asked.

"For a while, but her heart belonged to Tate so I looked else where." Reito grabbed Kisara's hand with his own.

"Tate?"

"Yuichi Tate. A part of the group."

"Okay."

"Do you like Mikoto?" Reito asked.

"She's pretty energetic, but yeah I like her."

"Good." Reito smiled at her.

Kisara smiled back as she gripped Reito's hand a little tighter.

**XXXX**

"Takara...

Takara was silent and pale as she tried to swallow the truth Shizuru had told her. Shizuru put a hand on her shoulder and Takara slightly jumped.

"Onee-chan...I'm...your daughter?"

"Yes..." Shizuru felt water running down her face.

Takara let the tears fall down her cheek.

"Takara-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you miserable." Takara cried.

"Wha-"

"I must have been such a burden on you. I'm so sorry."

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Takara. Surprised, Takara looked up at Shizuru.

"It was hard, but...Takara...the moment I held you in my arms, no...the moment I first laid eyes on you, I fell in love with you."

"But...but father rapped you. Didn't you hate me? Even once because I'm...his daughter?" Takara asked.

Shizuru held Takara closer to her body. Takara immediately wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist.

"There...there was a time I did feel that way. I was angry at the world..."

"Onee-chan..." Takara looked up at Shizuru.

"But I wanted you. I wanted to take care of you, because the moment you were born I knew that you were mostly me."

"Mostly?"

"You have our father's hair."

"...Do you hate my hair?"

"I love everything about you."

Takara nuzzled herself on Shizuru's chest as she let more tears fall down her face.

"Onee-chan...mom?"

Shizuru was surprised at the word mom. She looked down at Takara who looked worried.

"Can I call you mom? Even if its only here, can I?"

Shizuru smiled and kissed Takara on the forehead.

"You can."

Takara laid her head back on Shizuru's chest and sighed.

"Mom...okini...you went through so much just for me. I'm sorry I was the main cause of it. But...thank you for giving birth to me. It must have been so painful...I really am grateful."

Shizuru let more tears fall down her face, but those tears were filled with happiness. She chuckled and smiled.

"Your such a treasure. I don't deserve a daughter like you."

"Mom..." Takara smiled and cried tears of joy as well.

**XXXX**

"Of course it still hurts. You haven't moved on." Nao held Hinata close to her.

"But...I-I-" Hinata stuttered.

"This is what I wanted to talk about," Nao made Hinata look at her, "Hinata I know we've only known each other for a few months but I want more months, hell I want years with you."

"N-Nao..."

"I love you."

Hinata froze as Nao wrapped her arms around her.

"Hinata...I love you. I want to be apart of your life, I want to help you move forward. I want to a lot of things with you. I want to play, live, fight, eat, everything. I want you and only you."

Nao felt Hinata freeze in her arms. Disappointed Nao began to slowly let go of Hinata.

"I...I just wanted to tell you that. If...if you don't feel the same way, I understand."

Nao began to stand up when she felt a hand stop her. She looked down and felt warm lips touch her own. Nao moaned and wrapped her arms around Hinata and caused her to moan for her. Air was needed and they parted only a lips distance away. Nao saw that Hinata still had tears falling down her face.

"Hinata w-"

Hinata placed a quick kiss on Nao's lips, silencing her. Nao blushed as Hinata brought her hands and placed them on either side of her face. Hinata parted lips and looked into Nao's eyes.

"Nao...I...I didn't think anyone would say that to me. At least not for a long time or...I don't know. I...I never thought I would ever say this again either."

Nao blushed as Hinata began to close the distance between them.

"I love you."

Nao felt Hinata kiss her again and kissed back. Hinata gasped as she felt something warm fall on her hands. She stopped kissing Nao and looked at her.

"Nao...why are you crying?"

"Sorry...it's just..." Nao began to wipe her tears away, "I'm so happy right now. Really really happy."

"Nao..." Hinata blushed as Nao gave her a smile.

"Stay with me?" Nao asked as she leaned forward to Hinata.

Hinata smiled and leaned forward.

"Yes."

**XXXX**

"I'm back." Natsuki locked the door behind him.

Natsuki walked into the living room area where she saw Shizuru and Takara sleeping in each others arms. She smiled as she watched them sleep. Shizuru had her phone her in hands.

"Well...looks like everything is settled." Natsuki turned her back.

"Natsuki-chan..."

Natsuki turned back around and saw Takara looking at her. Takara stretched her arms and carefully rose up from the couch without waking Shizuru up. Natsuki felt nervous as Takara walked to her.

"Um...do...do you know?" Takara asked.

"Yeah...I do." Natsuki answered.

Takara rubbed the back of her neck and took a deep breath. Natsuki was about to speak but Takara spoke first.

"I can see why onee-chan fell for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah...despite all the chances you were given to push her away, you stayed by her side. Okini. It might be weird to say this, but you have my blessing, please continue to make my onee-chan happy." Takara smiled.

Natsuki smiled and tasseled Takara's hair. Takara chuckled and tried to stop Natsuki.

"Your a good kid, don't forget that okay?"

Takara nodded her head and smiled.

"You make Shizuru happy, don't forget that either." Natsuki smiled.

"I don't think that's possible." Takara smiled.

"Takara, Natsuki?"

Turning their heads, Shizuru walked over to them as she stretched her arms. Natsuki chuckled to herself as it reminded her of Takara.

"What?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Um...regarding the secret, is this just between us three?" Takara asked.

"Yes, I'd rather it just be a secret." Shizuru answered.

"Okay mom." Takara responded.

Shizuru smiled and placed a hand on Takara's shoulder. Natsuki smiled and walked towards the door.

"Let's go out to eat, my treat."

"Alright! Natsuki-chan's paying." Takara smiled as she followed Natsuki.

"Only if you stop calling me chan."

"Ikezu Natsuki-chan." Takara pouted.

"One of these days I'll find you an annoying nickname."

"Whatever Natsuki-chan." Takara smiled and stuck her tongue out at Natsuki.

Natsuki stuck her tongue back at Takara as they walked out of the door. Shizuru followed close behind and tried to keep the joy filled tears from falling to her face.

_Mother...I wonder if your smiling as well..._

**XXXX**

Kisara was waiting at the light post with a jacket and scarf around her neck. The warm breath that came from her mouth could be seen air. She kicked a rock when she looked up as she heard footsteps come her way.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Reito smiled.

"I just got here a few minutes ago so no worries." Kisara smiled.

"That's good," Reito offered his arm for Kisara to take, "Shall we?"

Kisara smiled and linked arms with him as they walked down the sidewalk.

"How is Mikoto?" Kisara asked.

"As usual."

"Still traveling?"

"More or less. I haven't seem much of Takara, what happened to her?"

"You should know how busy she is with her being the student council president."

"Hmm, didn't think she would be that busy."

"Well Shizuru helps her a little but Takara's determine to out shine Shizuru by herself."

"I'm sure she will."

"Yeah, I wish she would come by my place more often but that's just me being selfish."

"Didn't she visit you yesterday?"

"Like I said, I'm just being selfish."

Reito smiled and placed a quick kiss on Kisara's cheek. Kisara blushed but smiled.

"So where are we going?"

"I was thinking...well I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

"Aw come on." Kisara pouted.

"Nope."

"Kill joy."

Reito chuckled as he led Kisara down the street.

"Kisara I have to go on a business trip in about a week."

"Another one?"

"Yes."

Kisara sighed but she tried not to show the frustration on her face.

"Business calls I guess."

"Unfortunately it does." Reito sighed, "So I wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?"

"Well...I wanted to show you this."

Reito let go of Kisara and pointed out into the distance. Kisara looked and gasped at the open field of flowers.

"Wow..."

"You like?"

"It's beautiful...and its winter time. How did you-"

"The flowers here are tough, but they'll die out in a week or so. I wanted to show you this before that happened."

"Thank you Reito, this is amazing. Damn I feel like such a girly girl, not too much of a good feeling."

Reito chuckled and watched as Kisara walked around the flowers. He watched her pick a flower and walk back to him. She had a mischievous smile on her face as she walked to him.

"Kisara..."

"Hold still."

"Hey, wait no-"

"Perfect." Kisara smiled as she placed the yellow flower in Reito's hair.

"Uh huh," Reito removed the flower from his hair, "I think it would suit you better."

Before Kisara could object, Reito placed the yellow flower in her hair. He smiled at her blush.

"Beautiful."

"The flower?"

"You." Reito smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kisara turned around to avoid showing him a red blush.

"Kisara."

Kisara turned and saw Reito extend his hand out for him to take. She smiled and grabbed his hand with hers. They walked through the flowers hand in hand and watched some of the petals fly away.

"So where is your business taking you?" Kisara asked.

"China."

"I see..."

Reito gripped her hand tighter and she looked up at him. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna cheat on you while your gone."

"After two years together I don't have to worry about that." Reito smiled.

"Yeah I think I'm more worried about you." Kisara grinned.

"Well I can stay but...would you want me to stay?

"Well...I don't want to-"

"It's alright, I want you to be selfish on this." Reito interrupted.

Kisara blushed and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She leaned into Reito and sighed.

"Yeah, I want you to stay."

"Hmm...well then I have to ask you something."

Before she could ask, Kisara felt Reito let go of her and move away from her. She looked at him confused but then paled when he began to fall on one knee. She put a hand to her mouth as he looked up at her.

"Reito..."

Kisara gasped when she saw him bring something out of his pocket and hold it out for her. He opened that small tiny black block and presented her with a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"...Yes"

Reito smiled as tears ran down Kisara's happy face.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" Kisara ignored the ring and hugged Reito

Reito hugged her back and began to kiss her. She kissed back and held on to Reito. Air became a problem and they parted. They smiled at each other and Kisara wiped away the tears from her face. Reito smiled and helped her wipe away the tears from her face.

"Kisara...I love you." Reito smiled at her.

Kisara chuckled as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She leaned in a placed a small kiss on Reito's cheek and after that placed her forehead on his.

"I love you too." Kisara blushed.

Reito took the ring out of the box and gently put in on Kisara's finger. She smiled and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her.

**XXXX**

Playing in the living room, a small boy with black hair and brown eyes was waiting for his older sister to come home. When he heard the door opened, he rushed at the teenager who walked in.

"Onee-chan!" The boy hugged the teenager's leg.

"Ah! Hikaru-chan, you scared me." The teenager smiled at the little boy.

"Up?" The little boy put her hands up.

The teenager chuckled as she picked up the little boy.

"Wow, your getting heavy."

"It's because of Mr. Bee." The little boy showed the teenager the bear in his hand.

"Oh, okay. Mr. Bee needs to lose some pounds." The teenager poked at the bear.

The little boy named Hikaru giggled as the teenager walked to the living room. A blue haired woman walked in from the kitchen and shook her head in disappointment.

"Your still carrying him? You spoil your little brother too much Smarty."

"It's okay, I won't spoil him like you do Natsuki-chan. Don't call me Smarty."

"Don't call me chan."

Takara smiled at Natsuki who took Hikaru in her arms. Riku giggled as he played with his adoptive mother's long blue hair.

"Where's mom?" Takara asked.

"Mommy coming home soon." Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah Shizuru had to pick up something on they way. Don't worry she'll be here soon so don't start crying on me."

"I'm not gonna cry." Takara slightly growled at Natsuki.

Suddenly they heard the door opened. Hikaru squirmed in Natsuki's arms.

"Down please."

Natsuki smiled as she put Hikaru down. Who took off in a sprint as soon as his feet touched the ground. Natsuki sighed as she watched him open the door.

"That kid has a lot of energy." Natsuki said.

"Well he is 4 years old, what do you expect Natsuki-chan?"

"Don't call me chan Smarty. How was school today?"

"Still adjusting to college, but it was okay. Don't call me Smarty." Takara smiled.

"Says the 14 year old who got the best entry score and a full ride because of her age. You know if you weren't so nice, people would hate you."

"Ikezu Natsuki-chan, is that jealousy I sense?" Takara grinned.

"Not in your life time Smarty. Don't call me chan." Natsuki tasseled Takara's hair.

"Don't call me Smarty."

"What are you two fighting about?"

Natsuki and Takara turned to Shizuru who was smiling and holding Hikaru.

"Nothing mom." Takara grinned.

"Are we ready or what?" Natsuki asked.

"Just let me put my things up and I'll be ready to go. Did you pack everything?" Shizuru asked.

"Course I did, our boy helped me pack. Isn't that right Hikaru?" Natsuki asked Hikaru.

"I sure did mommy. I helped mama pack the...the lunch." Hikaru smiled.

"Good job Hikaru. Such a helpful little boy you are." Shizuru smiled at Hikaru.

"Ready Hikaru?" Takara offered her hand for him to take.

"Ready onee-chan." Hikaru smiled as he took her hand.

Shizuru was surprised when a hand snaked around her waist. She turned her head and smiled at Natsuki who had the bento boxes in a bag.

"You didn't put mayo on all of the bento boxes did you?" Shizuru asked.

"Only on mine and Takara's." Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru chuckled and unwrapped Natsuki's arm from her waist. She grabbed Natsuki hand as they walked behind Takara and Hikaru. Shizuru placed a quick kiss on Natsuki's cheek which surprised Natsuki.

"I love you."

Natsuki was about to respond but a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey mutt, not in public."

"Shut it spider, don't call me mutt." Natsuki responded to the red head coming her way.

"Riku!" Hikaru waved at a boy with black hair and lavender colored eyes between the red head and another woman.

"Hi Hikaru!" Riku waved back.

"Nao-chan, Hinata-chan." Takara slightly bowed to the couple.

"How many time to I got to remind you not to bow to us?" Nao said as she made Takara stand up straight.

"Bad habit I guess." Takara smiled.

"Hello everyone, I apologize on Nao's behalf." Hinata smiled.

"What did I do?" Nao asked.

"As do I, on Natsuki's behalf." Shizuru chuckled.

"Hey wait a minute." Natsuki began.

"Come on guys, lets go play." Takara led Riku and Hikaru away from the ladies.

"Last one to the swings is a rotten egg." Hikaru shouted out.

"Hey wait up." Riku chased after Hikaru.

"Boys and a teenager...so much energy to spare." Natsuki sighed.

"How is Riku?" Shizuru asked.

"A good son, I'm so proud of him." Hinata smiled.

"Thinking about adopting any more kids?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know..." Nao hesitated.

"Of course, its lonely without any siblings." Hinata answered.

"We'll...whatever she says." Nao sighed.

"Someone's whipped?" Natsuki snickered.

"Look who's talking mutt." Nao glared.

"Don't call me mutt."

"How is Takara? Hinata asked.

"She's wonderful." Shizuru smiled.

"Doting onee-chan." Nao smiled.

"Hey where are we suppose to meet Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki?" Natsuki smiled.

"Eh...I think somewhere near the sakura trees." Nao answered.

"Ara, their they are." Shizuru pointed.

Kisara and Reito were near sakura trees waving at them. Takara noticed them and rushed to Kisara.

"Onee-chan!" Takara wrapped her arms around Kisara.

"Kara, how's my college girl?" Kisara hugged her back.

"Great, how are you onii-chan?" Takara looked at Reito.

"I'm fine." Reito smiled.

"We're here too."

Heads turned to a group of six who arrived to the group. Kisara smiled at them.

"My little sister Mikoto, Chie and Aoi, and Mr. and Mrs. Tate with little Yuki. I'm glad you could make it."

"Okay, we're here Let's eat!" Natsuki said as she arrived.

"Alright." Takara smiled.

As they all sat down and began to feast on the food that was brought to the large picnic, the cherry blossoms began to slowly fall from the sakura trees. Kisara smiled as one tiny petal fell on little Yuki's blond hair.

"I got it Yuki-chan." Mikoto blew the petal off of Yuki.

Yuki smiled and laughed to which Mai smiled.

"Our little boy..." Mai smiled at Yuichi.

"Yeah..." Yuichi placed a quick kiss on Mai's cheek.

"So what's new Kisara?" Natsuki asked.

"Well we wanted to let you know the good news." Kisara smiled.

"What?" Takara asked.

Kisara looked at Reito who smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She turned to everybody who was looking at her.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"What?" Riku and Hikaru gave everyone a confused look.

"Wow, congratulations Kisara." Aoi smiled.

"Congrats." Chie grinned.

"That's great." Shizuru smiled.

"Hey Mikoto, Takara, looks like you two are gonna be aunts." Nao smiled.

"Wow, onee-chan..." Takara smiled at Kisara

"Congrats Kanzaki." Yuichi patted Reito on the back.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Mikoto asked.

"Its too soon to know, right?" Mai asked.

"We think it might be a girl." Kisara smiled.

"You sure?" Takara asked.

"It's just a guess, but I definitely think its a girl." Kisara placed a hand on her stomach.

"So what are you going to name her?" Natsuki asked.

"We had a lot of names picked out." Reito began.

"But we thought this name would be perfect for our child." Kisara finished.

"What is it? What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Her name will be Izumi."

Shizuru was taken aback by the name they had chose. She looked over at Takara who smiled at her.

"Shizuru are you okay?" Kisara asked looking worried.

"Kanin na, it just that was my mother's name."

"It a beautiful name no?" Kisara smiled.

"Yes." Shizuru smiled.

"What if its a boy?" Natsuki asked.

"Natsuki-chan, the baby is gonna be a girl." Takara smiled.

"Yeah but you never know." Natsuki responded, "And don't call me chan Smarty."

"Don't call me Smarty."

Shizuru watched as Takara playfully pushed Natsuki around. Without warning Hikaru gave Shizuru a quick peck on the cheek. Shizuru smiled as he climbed into her lap. She looked around at her friends around her. Each of them had a smile on their face. She took a quick glance at Takara who was smiling and playing with Riku.

_This...is my family. This essence of happiness..._

**XXXX**

"Bye I'm off."

"Takara."

Takara turned around and smiled at Shizuru who was walking towards her. Putting down her backpack Takara gave her full attention to Shizuru.

"Yes mom?"

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Takara and smiled to herself. Takara wrapped her arms around Shizuru and smiled to herself as well.

"Have a good day."

"I'll try, you too mom."

Shizuru placed a small kiss on Takara's forehead before letting her go. Takara smiled and grabbed her backpack.

"See you later."

"Takara, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Takara smiled and waved to Shizuru.

"Love you too mom."

Shizuru watched Takara leave until she couldn't see her anymore. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and she smiled.

"Is Hikaru asleep?"

"For now," Natsuki laid her head on Shizuru's back, "You okay?"

"Just thinking."

Natsuki sighed and raised her head.

"It is sad isn't it?"

"Yeah...it is."

"But you know she'll always love you."

"I know...it's just so hard. Heh, who knows what will happen to me once she finds someone to be with."

Natsuki slightly smiled as she turned Shizuru to face her.

"Let's not worry about that now."

"I'll try." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki leaned in and began to kiss Shizuru. When they parted Natsuki looked up into those crimson eyes and smiled. Shizuru smiled and placed her forehead on Natsuki's and looked into the jade eyes.

_I lost many things, precious things. Some of them I will never get back, but I did get my treasure back in my arms._

_This...is everything I ever wanted._

_I wouldn't want it any other way._

"I love you, Shizuru."

"I love you, Natsuki."

**THE END**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING TO THE END! That's it. I truely am grateful that you have read this story. It really means a lot to me. So thank you again!**

**Danzai13**


End file.
